DxD Cyknight Battles
by WolfFlameX
Summary: The world of advance technology and the world of ancient magic have always remained seperated. But now both worlds are about to clash with each other. Smart and Non-Pervet Issei. Made in conjunction with Brave Kid.
1. Roar Red Dragon Emperor

**Roar Red Dragon Emperor**

 _Not to long ago a group of scientists created a new form of advance Artificial Intelligence. These new A.I.s were placed inside new and powerful robots. These robots soon became known as Next Generation Cybernetic Knights, commonly referred to as Cyknights. The Cyknights quickly integrated themselves into modern society. They are known found in everyday life, in police, in business and even in homes. Kids with Cyknights created a new sport were Cyknights engage one another in battle and became known as Cyknight Wars. But know the modern science will now clash with ancient magic in an epic tale. And that tale begins now!_

A young boy is running down the sidewalk.

The boy is about 17 year old Japanese male. He has a lean build and is 5'' 7'. He has short brown hair that spikes up at the back and spikes over the back of his neck. He also has several long bangs in front. He has bright brown, almost golden eyes. He's wearing a black blazer with white accents, over a long-sleeved white dress shirt with black highlights. Both of which are opened up showing a red t-shirt and he has a pair of black pants. He has blue sneakers with white trims and laces. In his left hand is a brown satchel.

"Ah man! I can't believe I over slept. I'm going to be be in so much trouble with Kaicho if I'm late." Mutters the young male, as he speeds up.

The young boy soon reaches a large set of gate. The boy runs straight through the gates. "Ah! Made it!" Sighs they brunette, as he bends over and rests his hands on his knees as he catches his breath.

"Cutting it a little close today, aren't you Hyōdō-san?" Asks a mature female voice.

"Ah! K-Kaicho!" Says the spiky haired boy, as he quickly turns around.

He sees a young woman, who's about 18 year old and foreign, possibly European. She's a little shorter than the boy, at 5'' 5' and has a slim figure. She has black hair done into a bob cut with a small yellow hair clip. She has violet eyes with a pair of thin magenta rimmed, oval glasses. She has slim hips and waist and a small bust. She's wearing a long-sleeved white dress shirt with black highlights, just like the boy, but hers is neatly done up. She has a black ribbon around her neck. A black shoulder cape with white highlights and a matching buttoned up corset. She also has a short magenta skirt with white accents and a pair of knee high white socks, with a pair of brown dress shoes. And she currently has her arms crossed under her chest and has a slightly angry expression.

"Gomenasei, Kaicho. I forgot to set my alarm clock last night, so I overslept." Apologies the brunette, as he bows.

"It's fine, Hyōdō-san, just don't let it happen again." Replies the young woman, as he eyes soften and she lets her arms fall to her side.

"Alright Kaicho." Responds the young male, as he straightens up. His eyes then widen slightly as he remembers something. "Oh! Kaicho, before I forget, I'm sorry but I couldn't fix the hard drive you had me looked at. But I was able to salvage all of the documents and files you had on it and I transferred them all onto this USB stick and don't worry I swear I didn't alter a thing." States the young man, as he rummages through his bag and brings out a small USB stick and offers it to the young woman.

"Arigato Hyōdō-san. If we had lost all that data, it would have caused the Student Council a lot of problems." Says the glasses wearing girl, as she takes the USB stick from

"I'm just happy that I could help Kaicho and I suggest that you make backups of your files and update it at least once a week." Recommends the spiky haired boy.

"I'll remember to do so." Responds the black haired girl.

"Okay. Now I better get to class." Says the brown eyed Japanese male. "Sayōnara Kaicho.".

"Sayōnara Hyōdō-san." Replies the young woman.

The brunette then walks off.

The young woman just looks at the boy as he walks off, until he's out of sight. She then closes her eyes and smile slightly.

"Well, well, Sona. You seem to be quite interested in him." Comes another female voice from behind the now named Sona.

The bespectacled youth turns around and she sees another girl.

This girl is about 18 like Sona. She appears to be European and has white skin and is taller than Sona and the brunette, at 5'' 8' and she has a slim figure. She has long crimson red coloured hair that reaches down to her thighs. She has several loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face, with a single strand standing up. She has bluish green eyes. She has an hourglass figure, with wide hips, a thin waist and large breasts. She's wearing the same uniform as Sona.

Sona let's out a tired sigh. "What do you want Rias?" Asks the bob style haired girl.

"I just want to see what kind of of interest in Issei-kun." Replies Rias.

"He's very interesting. He has a high level of technological knowledge and he's willing to help anyone in anyway he can. He started the Robotics Club here. And he doesn't deserve the reputation he has with the female population." Replies the black haired girl.

"True. He is very sweet and kind. To bad those two perverts misused his trust and used the skills he taught them to make a drone to peep on girls." Mutters the red haired girl. "But I'm thinking that you may want to make him a part of your Peerage.".

"Maybe I do. He's technological knowledge could be useful and he seems to be quite a good teacher. And we both know that he has a Sacred Gear." States Sona.

"True. And we can both tell that his is a powerful one." Adds Rias. She then gains a look of deep thought. 'And maybe it's powerful enough to help me with my problem.'.

Sona sees her friend's look. "You're thinking that his Sacred Gear could be strong enough to help you get out of your engagement. Aren't you?" Asks the short haired female.

"Maybe." Mutters the long haired young lady.

"Let's forget about this for now. Classes are about to start soon and we be late." Sighs the violet eyed girl.

"Hai, hai." Response her friend.

Both of the then walk towards class.

Later after school had finished Issei is walking on his own, towards the gate.

"Man. Classes seem to be getting harder. Well, I suppose that's to be expected." Says Issei.

"Watch out!" Calls out a male voice.

"Out of the way!" Shouts a different boy's voice.

"Huh?" Mutters the spiky haired boy, as he turns to the source of the voices and his eyes widen in shock at he sees.

He seems two boys running at a high speed.

One has a buzz cut and has a rather monkey-like face. He is wearing the same uniform as Issei, except he has his shirt done up, except for the top button. But he leaves his blazer open. He also has brown dress shoes instead of sneakers like Issei.

The second has short black hair and has thick square glasses that are so thick that they act like one way mirrors. He's wearing the same uniform as the other boy's, but his shirt and blazer are both fully done up and he has a black ribbon tied up in a bow around his neck.

"M-Matsuda-san? M-Motohama-san?" Stutter the spiky brunette.

And then he notices the most important fact he notices, is that they are running straight towards them.

"Oh no." Mutters Issei.

The two of them then rush straight past him, accidentally causing Issei to fall over and land on his back.

"Oh. Well, that hurt." Groans the spiky haired boy, as he pushes himself into a sitting position and rubs the back of his head, with his eyes shut in pain.

Several shadows then fall over him and when he opens his eyes he see it.

"Oh oh." Gulps the brown eyed boy. He then looks up and pales.

In front of him are a group of girls each of them are in Kendo uniforms. Two of them stand out in the front.

One has short strawberry blonde hair with two long bangs and a light yellow headband. She also has dark brown eyes. She also has a nice figure.

The second has long brown hair, that's a bit darker than Issei's. And her hair is kept up in a ponytail by a red ribbon. She also has lighter brown eyes and shares her friend's nice figure.

And all of the girls look very mad. And to make things worse, each of them are holding a shinai.

"If it isn't Hyōdō-baka." Says the strawberry blonde.

"No doubt looking for those pervert friends to talk about some disgusting pervert thing." Adds the female brunette.

"K-Katase-san, M-Murayama-san. Please calm down. Please." Whimpers Issei.

"Perverts like you need to be taught a lesson." States Katase.

Both of them then raise their wooden swords and prepare to attack the innocent boy, as Issei tightly closes his eyes and braces himself for an undeserved beating.

"Hold it right there!" Shouts a female's voice, causing everyone to stop in there tracks.

After a seconds Issei cracks his eyes open and he sees that the two shinais are just over an inch away from his face.

'That's too close for comfort.' Thinks the Hyōdō male as a single drop of sweat rolls down the side of his head. He then turns his head slightly to see his saver. He easily recognises them. "Yura-Sama?".

His rescuer is a tall girl. She has white skin. She has long blue hair and blue eyes. Her face is rather boyish, but still has a bit of feminine charm. She's wearing the girl's uniform, except she has her sleeves rolled up, past the elbow. She also has a blue band around her left wrist and she also has a pair of black stockings.

"What exactly is going on here?" Questions the bluenette.

"Tsubasa-sama! We were just about to teach this pervert a lesson." Explains Murayama.

"Yeah! He deserves this!" Adds Katase.

"Really? Well I know Issei, here pretty well and I know that he's not a pervert. So I'm thinking that you caught those two idiots, Matsuda and Motohama peeking on you girls and the when they realised that they've been found out, they ran away and knocked over Issei. Then you saw him and thought that he was involved. Right?" Wonders Tsubasa.

"But, I know he's involved somehow!" Counters the strawberry blonde.

"Right. He's nothing but a filthy pervert!" Adds the brunette.

"Oh really? And what proof do you have? I mean if you're accusing him of something, you must have some evidence. Right? So, what is it?" Questions the tomboy.

"Er, well." Mutters Katase, as she averts her eyes.

"You see. Um." Stutters Murayama, as she just looks away.

Tsubasa just sighs and crosses her arms. "How about you let the poor guy go. And by the way I just saw those two morons over there." Says the blue eyed girl, as she points off to her right.

The girls then all straighten up and runoff in the direction the bluenette is pointing.

A few seconds later very loud and pain filled screams are heard.

"What idiots." Mutters Tsubasa, as she shakes her head. She then turns to Issei, who's still on the ground. She extends her right hand out in front of Issei, with a bright smile on her face. "Here, let me help you up Issei.".

"Arigato Yura-Sama." Thanks the spiky haired boy, as he takes her hand, and she pulls him to his feet. He then dusts himself.

"Issei. I told you, you can just call me Tsubasa." Says the blue haired tomboy.

"Gomen'nasai Tsubasa-sama." Apologies the spiky haired boy as he bends over and picks up his bag.

Tsubasa just sighs and puts her her hands on her hips, she has a small smile on her face. "I guess that's as good as I'm going to get from you isn't it?" Asks Tsubasa. "Whatever. Listen I have to go and do some work for the Student Council. So sayonara Issei.".

"Sayonara, Tsubasa." Responds Issei.

The bluenette then turns and leaves.

"Maybe I can finally complete that scanner I've been working on." Mutters the spiky haired brunette.

Meanwhile in an old Victorian styled house near the school, Rias is sitting in a room in the second floor. The room is a wood paneled room with a large Victorian style couch and several chairs along the walls. With a table in the middle. And Rias' not alone.

In the room are three other people.

One is a girl, that's the same age as Rias She's a little shorter than her red haired friend at 5'' 6' and she has pale skin and she has slightly larger breast than Rias and a slightly slimmer waist. She very long black hair, that she keeps up in a high ponytail, by a large orange ribbon done in a bow, but her hair still reaches down to her legs. She also has two long strands that stick out from the top and slope backwards. The girl has violet coloured eyes. She's wearing the girl's uniform just like Rias, except her sock are black, as opposed to white like Rias'.

The second girl, is 16 years old, but she looked physically younger. She is petite and slim at only 4'' 6' and a very small bust. She has white hair that's done in bob cut, except for two long bangs that go past her shoulders and several loose bangs over her forehead. She has black cat shaped hair clips on both sides of her hair. She also has hazel coloured eyes. She's wearing the same uniform as the other girls, with black socks. But she lacks the shoulder cape.

The final person in the room is a boy, and he is about 17 years old and he's 5'' 8'. He has light skin and is obviously European in descent. He has short blonde hair and light grey eyes. He has a small mole under his left eye. He's wearing the male school uniform.

Rias is sitting in one of the chairs at the end of the table. The small white haired girl is sitting on couch, with the boy standing at attention on the opposite side of the table. The black haired girl is just finishing pouring Rias a cup of tea.

"Arigato Akeno." Thanks the busty red head. Ah then takes a sip of the tea then puts the tea back on the table. "Delicious.".

"Arigato Rias." Replies Akeno.

"Now, down to business. I have found someone that should make an excellent addition to our group." States Rias.

"Oh really? And who is our potentially new member?" Asks the ponytailed girl.

"His name is Hyōdō Issei." States the red haired girl, as she puts a picture of said boy on the table.

"I've heard of him. He's very good with technology from what I heard and is a big fan of Cyknights. But I don't see what could make him so special." Says the blonde boy.

"Well, I've been able to confirm that Issei-kun holds a Sacred Gear and from what I can tell it's a powerful one." Replies Rias.

"Oh! This that right? Asks Akeno.

"That's correct. But we must work fast if we want to secure him for ourselves." States the young red haired girl. "Koneko I want you to keep an eye on him.".

"Okay." Replies the smallest girl in the room.

"Good. And Kiba I need you to do the same, but I also need to look into something else." Orders the red haired girl. "I'll tell you what exactly later, understood?".

"Hai, Rias-Sama!" Responses Kiba.

"Not to be rude, but why are you in such a hurry to get him?" Asks Akeno.

"Because it seems Sona is interested in recruiting him for her group as well." Explains her friend.

"Oh! Sona's interested in him? Well then he must be special." Purrs the ponytailed girl as she looks at the picture of Issei with a lustful glint in her eyes.

On the other end of the table is a chess board and on it are five red crystal chess pieces. A King, a Queen, one Bishop, one Knight and one Rook.

At the same time in the office of the Student Council, Sona is sitting at a oak desk and is on a computer. The computer shows the same picture of Issei, Rias has and a few more details. And Sona isn't alone.

Standing beside her is a young woman, who's about 18 year old and 5'' 7'. She have long straight black hair that goes all the way down to her knees. She has two different coloured eyes with her right eye being light brown and her left eye is violet. She's wearing the female uniform and she has a pair of light blue semi rimmed glasses, with square lens.

"So this is the boy you've gotten so interested in?" Asks the taller one of them.

"Yes, Tsubaki. He's skilled and add to that he has a potentials powerful Sacred Gear. I have to move fast if I wish to get him on my side." States Sona.

Near by the two of them is a chess board and on this one are several blue crystal chess pieces. A King, a Queen, two Bishops, two Knights and two Rooks.

A bit later Issei is in a small rather run down room, Issei is tinkering away at a small device. "There we go." Mutters the spiky haired boy as he puts down his tools and puts a casing on his device. Now he has a light grey futuristic flip phone like devices. The device has several buttons on the lower half and a large screen on the top half, with a small antenna coming from the bottom half. "Here we go.". He then presses one of the buttons on the device. The screen of the device then starts up and displays a basic map of the area. "Alright! It's working!" Cheers the technologically adept brunette. He then notices something on the screen. There are several blips on the screen. There are a total of 15 blips. 13 of which are black, one is grey and the last one is red and it's right where he is. "Huh? I wonder what those blips mean?". He then notices a clock on the wall and realised the time. "Oh man! I have to get home or Kaa-san's gonna be mad!". He then quickly gathers up his stuff, grabs his bag and puts his new device in his pocket and quickly leaves the room and remembers to lock the door behind him.

He's soon runs out of the school gates. Unfortunately he doesn't look where he's going and bumps into someone, causing them both to fall back.

"Ow. Man! that's the second time to day." Groans Issei. He looks forwards and see who he accidentally hit.

It's a young girl about the same age as him. She has long black hair that reaches the middle of her back and has violet eyes. She's wearing a dark red blazer with a gold letter P on the left lapel, over a white dress shirt and a red bow. She has a short green skirt with a thin white stripe around the lower end of it. She also has large breasts, but was rather short.

"Owie." Mutters the attractive girls.

"Gomen'nasai. I wasn't looks where I was going." Apologies the spikes haired boy, with a heavy blush on his cheeks.

"I-it's alright." Replies the black haired girl. She then gets up and grabs her brown bag that she had accidentally dropped. She then stands up. She then takes a good look at Issei. "Uh. Are Hyōdō Issei?" Asks the girl, as she blushes as well.

"Hai." Replies the brown eyed Japanese male.

"I'm Amano Yūma and are you seeing anyone at the moment, Hyōdō-san?" Asks Yūma.

"No. I'm not seeing anyone right now." Answers the brunette.

"Good. Because they you see, um, would you please go out with me?" Asks the young girl.

"As in a date?" Wonders the 17 year old boy. The black haired girl nods as she looks down shyly. "Er. Okay, I'd like to go out with you.".

"Great!" Cheers the young black haired girl. "So when do you want to go out?".

"Uh. How about this Sunda" Suggests Issei.

"That would be wonderful! Let's meet up at the mall. Alright?" Asks Yūma.

"Hai." Answers the spiky haired boy.

The long haired girl's smile brightens even more. "Yay! Sayōnara Issei-kun." Says the raven haired female.

"Sayōnara Yūma-chan." Responds the brunette.

Both of them then walk off.

What they both didn't know is that Koneko is spying on them from behind a nearby tree. She then leaves without saying a word.

Later that night Rias is sitting in her chair in the same room as before, with an antique lamp on.

"So a crow has taken an interest in Issei-kun as well? I better put some insurance in place." Gently mutters v, the busty redhead as she picks up a normal white pawn with a mischievous glint in her bluish green eyes.

Later, on the Sunday morning. Issei is just outside the mall. He is dressed is a black polo shirt with three white buttons done up. The shirt has red and white stripes on the ends of his collar. He has a long-sleeved grey shirt undone over it. He has black trousers with a black belt and a silvery buckle. He also has has a pair of black dress shoes on.

"Huh? I wonder where she is?" Wonders Issei.

"Excuse me." Comes a female's voice.

"Huh?" Mutters the brown haired boy, as he turns and sees someone next to him.

It's a young girl. She's a bit shorter that Issei. She has light skin and rather messy, yet stylish short brown hair. She has big brown eyes and seems to be wearing red lipstick on her lower lip. She's wearing a low cut short dress that shows the top of her breasts. The dress is mostly red and has an orange bow in the middle of her chest. The bottom of the dress is jagged and the dress has a longer white underskirt that is just as jagged. Her dress happy puffy short detached sleeves. The has black bay like pieces going over her shoulders and smaller black bat wings coming from her lower back. She has a pair of black boots on and a black frilly choker around her neck and two gold bracelets on each wrist. She has a dark red bag on her left arm.

"Here you go." Says the female brunette as hands him a small brown piece of paper that seems to have what looks like a black magic circle on it.

"Er… arigato." Replies Issei.

The girl flashes him a smile before turning and walking off.

"That was kind of weird." Mutters the male brunette. He then takes a closer look at the flier. He notices that it has some writing on it. "'We grant your wish.'?".

"Issei-kun!" Comes a familiar voice.

Issei puts the flier in his right front pocket in his trouser. "Oh! Yūma-chan." Says the spiky haired boy as he turns to the source of his new girlfriend's voice.

He sees that like him she's wearing different outfit then when they first met. She's wearing a short black dress and has a short light purple jacket on top and a pair of black sandals. Over her left shoulder list a pink bag.

"Gomen'nasai. Did I keep you waiting?" She asks.

"Just for a little bit. Don't worry about it." Replies her new boyfriend.

The new couple walk throughout the shopping district, where other people are walking around and most are accompanied by various Cyknights of various shapes and sizes.

Yūma then pulls Issei into a clothing store. She takes a look of different kinds of shirts and had Issei stand in front of a mirror to see what they look like on him. Issei blushes at all the attention he's getting from his new girlfriend.

She then tries on a puffy pink wristband on her left wrist and the blushing boy nods at how it looks.

Later the two of them are in a cafe where Issei is drinking a green drink and Yūma is having a fruit parfait.

Later the two of them are walking down the street, when a buzzing noise is heard. Causing the two to stop. Issei pulls his iPhone out of his pocket and checks it and sees a reminder on it.

"Oh man! Can't believe I almost forgot." Mutters the brown eyed Japanese boy.

"What is is it, Issei-kun?" Asks the violet eyed girl.

"It's just a reminder for something I wanted to show you." Replies Issei.

"Really? What?" Asks Yūma, as she tilts her head in confusion.

"Come on. I'll show you." Responds the spiky haired brunette.

He then grabs his girlfriend's hand and runs off, guiding his date with him.

Soon they both arrive in front of a rather large round building with a large sight that says CYKNIGHT is Japanese.

"Huh? Isn't this the Cyknight War area?" Asks Yūma.

"Hai. I hope you don't mind. It's just that it would be interesting. If you don't want to, we don't have to." Rambles Issei.

Yūma lets out a small chuckle. "It's fine Issei-kun. To be honest I'm actually interested and in see's a, a Cyknight War? Is that right?" Asks the girl. Her boyfriend nods. "Good. I've never actually seen one before.".

"You haven't?" Wonders Issei.

"No. There aren't any Cyknights where I come from." Explains the long haired girl.

"Seriously? I thought that Cyknights were common all around the world." Replies the young man. "If you don't mind me asking, where do you come from exactly, Yūma-chan?".

"Oh, let's just say I'm from out of town and leave it at that." Says his new girlfriend. "Kay?".

"Oh. Um, okay." Replies her boyfriend. "We better go in, so that we can get some good seats.".

"Hai!" Responds the long haired girl.

A bit later the new couple is sitting next to each other in the breachers of the arena. In the middle of the large room is a big dirt floor that has several large rocks with two control booths. One on both ends of the arena.

Then on the side of the arena on top of a podium, is a young man in his mid twenties and is about 5'' 11'. He has short black hair and has a pair of sunglasses on. He has a black shirt and a red jacket on with blue jeans and black shoes.

"Welcome everyone. To today's Cyknight War!" States the young man.

The crowd cheers loudly.

"Alright! Let's get ready! Allow me to introduce today's Cyknighters and their Cyknight!" States the sunglasses wearing man. "First off. We have Ieyasu and his Cyknight: Commando!".

A young man, with short, light blonde hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a camo muscle shirt that shows off his well timed arms. He also has dark green baggy trousers and black boots. He's wearing a large headset with a microphone, a green semitransparent screen over his right eye and on the the part of the headset that covers his right ear is a large green gem.

Coming from beneath his control room is a Cyknight. This Cyknight is 6'' tall and has the appearance of a human wearing armour. He seems to be wearing a brown bodysuit. He that green armour that covers his feet and has extra light grey armour trimming the lower half of his feet. His lower legs are covered Ian armour that's green in the front and darker in the back and the are separated by a zigzag. With small piece of yellow over the knee area. His leg armour is trimmed by a bit of light grey. His upper legs don't have any armour. But has has two light grey metal belts that crosses with a round metal buckle in the middle. His torso is covered in green armour with extra thick dark grey armour over the upper torso, with three small slots one both sides of his chest. He has green armour that covers the front, top and back of his shoulders. But no the outer edges. He doesn't have any armour on his upper arms. But he has rectangle armour on his forearms, which has the same design as his lower legs and has light grey on the ends of his armour. His hands are covered in black cloves. His head is covered in a helmet with a T slit. The helmet is mostly green, with markings on the cheek area has the same markings are the forearms and lower legs, but the colours are inverted. Attached to the back of his helmet are three large, long brown tubes acting like hair. Attached to the top of his back are two large thick tubes that are mostly black az with a white stripe going down the middle. Attached to the end of the right tube is a long red shoulder cannon and attached to the left is a small elongated tube that's mostly black with a white stripe near the front and three small missile pointing out the front. Also all the joints are covered by a copper like substance.

The crowd cheers loudly.

"And their opponents! Jūhō and Destroyer!" Announces the young man on the podium.

In the other control room is another young man. He has slicked back Black hair and sharp dark grey eyes. He has a black leather jacket over a dark purple shirt. He has black trousers and boots, with purple fingerless gloves. And he has a cocky grin on his face. And over his right arm is a purple bracer with a large dark purple gem in it.

Below him, his Cyknight comes out.

This Cyknight is the same height and build as Commando. Bit his armour is much different. For one his body suit is pitch black. He's feet are mostly black, with purple stripe like markings on both side of the fee and is trimmed on the bottom with dark grey armour. His lower legs are covered in thick black armour with purple stripes on the sides of both lower legs and are trimmed in dark grey. Around his waist is a dark grey belt. He has thick chest armour that's mostly black but has purple stripes him the sides of his chest. He has thick shoulder armour that points out to the sides. The shoulder armour is Black and is trimmed in dark grey. Coming out from the top his right shoulder armour is a large dark grey high-tech cannon and is pointing straight up. From the top of his left shoulder is a black rectangular case with three small purple missile coming out. His upper arms don't have any armour. He has thick armour covering his forearms. The armour is black, but has large purple tropes and the front of his forearm around is trimmed in dark grey. His hands are black and clawed. He has a similar helmet to Commando. But, it's black with purple stripes on the side and they can see two glowing red eyes peering from beneath the T shaped slit in his helmet. And on his back is a large black shield that's trimmed in dark grey and has several purple tiger like stripes on it.

Destroyer growls darkly. But that didn't stop the crowd from cheering.

"Everybody ready?" Asks the shade wearing man.

The crowd cheers louder than ever.

"Alright! Then let's get to it! Cyknight War commence!" Declares the announcer.

"Commando initiate Missile Strike!" Orders Ieyasu.

Commando then sends the missiles out and they speed towards Destroyer.

"Destroyer, match 'em." States Jūhō, with his smirk.

Destroyer growls and them fires his own trio of missiles.

Both of the trio of missiles hit each other halfway and causes an explosion.

"Commando engage in close quarter combat." Orders the blonde.

The green Cyknight rushes forward.

"Destroyer, show them your destructive might." Instructs the black haired boy, as he brings his right arm up and speaking into the gem on his bracer.

The back and purple Cyknight then roars and rushes forward.

The two Cyknights then clash.

Commando delivers a right hook and nails his opponent in the jaw.

Destroyer staggers back slightly before recovering and the retaliates with a slash.

But his for ducks underneath the attack and successfully hits Destroyer in the gut.

"Destroyer, fall back." Commands Jūhō.

His Cyknight growls in annoyance.

"Relax. I have a plan." Quietly say his Cyknighter.

The stripped Cyknight still growls but does what his partner instructs and leaps back. But he finds himself with his back to a large rock pillar.

"Huh. Putting yourself in that position. You are truly a fool." Insults Ieyasu.

"That's what you think." Responds the sharp eyed boy. "Destroyer turn around and hit the pillar behind you! Then move!".

"What?" Questions his blonde enemy.

The clawed Cyknight does as he's told and turns. He then uses his clawed hands to strike the pillar and succeeds in stabilising the base. He then quickly dives out of the way. Just in time to dodge, as the pillar starts to fall straight towards Commando.

"Commando! Evasionary tactics now!" Commands the blonde.

Unfortunately it seems to be to late as the pillar hits the ground. Apparently crushing the green Cyknight and kicks up a large dust cloud.

"I've heard of a 'crushing defeat'. But this is ridiculous." Comments the young sunglasses wearing man.

"Ha! Guess the win is mine." States Jūhō.

"It's not over yet." States Ieyasu, as a grin spreads over his face. "Cammando! Missile Strike!".

Suddenly three missiles come out from the dust cloud and then slam into Destroyer, causing an explosion and sending the black and purple Cyknight back.

"What?" Questions the slicked haired boy as his eyes widen in shock.

The dust clears showing Commando, who had apparently gotten out of the way just in time.

"I warned you. Now Commando! Finish this with Tactical Laser!" Orders the blonde Cyknighter.

The green Cyknight then aims his shoulder cannon straight at the still recovering Destroyer.

"Destroyer! Quick Shield Defence!" Shouts Jūhō.

But it seems to late, as the green Cyknight fires out a large green blast from his cannon. The blast then seems to hit Destroyer and kicks up another dust cloud.

"Victory is mine." States the blonde boy.

"I'd take your own advice if I were you." Counters his opponent.

"What are talking about?" Asks Ieyasu.

"Take a look." Says the sharp eyed boy as his grin widens.

"Huh?" Mutters the green eyed boy. He takes a closer look at the battlefield. He then notices something and his eyes widen in shock. "What?!".

The dust cloud clears and it shows that Destroyer had been able to draw his shield and used it to block the attack.

"Surprise. Now Destroyer, show them a real attack with your Deviation Cannon!" States the black haired Cyknighter.

The purple striped Cyknight then throws away his shield and aims his cannon at his opponent and he quickly charges his attack and then fires his own powerful purple beam.

Unfortunately Ieyasu is to shocked to do anything and then the Deviation Cannon hits Commando dead on. The blast causes a large explosion and sending the green Cyknight far back and land face first. The Commando tries to pushes himself up, but he can't and then falls down completely and becomes still.

"And there we have it folks! Today's winner is Jūhō and Destroy!" Exclaims the commentator.

The crowd cheers loudly. Jūhō simple flashes a cocky grin and Destroyer gives a victorious roar.

Soon the couple are outside the area and both are looking happy.

"That was amazing. I never knew Cyknight Wars could be so exciting." States Yūma.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Yūma-chan." Says Issei. "And, er, if you don't mind, there's a Cyknight store and I've been meaning to check it out, so maybe we can take a look?".

"Sure. That sounds really interesting actually." Replies his date. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!".

"Hai." Agrees the brunette.

Soon the couple are going into a large store called Cyber Kingdom. Inside the store is a wide assortment of different parts of various different kinds of Cyknights.

"Sugoi! This place looks incredible." Comments The black haired girl.

"Hai. This place is great." Agrees Issei.

A clerk at the desk notices them.

He's a young man with tanned skin and short black hair and black eyes under a pair of black rimmed square glasses. He's wearing a green polo shirt with an orange collar. He had a pair of jeans and and black and white sneakers with a nametag that reads Kaito. He take a look at Issei and his eyes widen a bit.

"Hey! Kid!" Calls out Kaito.

Issei hears him and turns. "You mean me?" Asks the brunette as he points to himself.

"Hai. By any chance are you Hyōdō Issei?" Wonders the clerk, as he gets out from behind the desk.

"Hai. That's me." Replies the spiky haired boy. "Why do you have to know?".

"Well a few days ago we got a large package and message to give it to you if you came in. It even had a picture of you." Explain Kaito.

"Really? Do you have any idea who sent it?" Questions the surprised boy.

"The note was signed by somebody's called Hikari Daisuke." Replies the clerk.

"Disuke-Oji!" States Issei in shock.

"Well it seems you know him. Wait here, I'll get it from the from the back." Says the glasses wearing boy. He then turns and walks through a door.

"You mean your Ojisan sent you something?" Asks Yūma as she tilts her head.

"Apparently. And I have no idea what it could be. I don't really see my uncle to often and I don't even know what he does." Replies Issei.

"Hey here we go." States the clerk.

The new couple turn and what they see causes their eyes to widen in shock.

Kaito is wheeling in a large box that's just over 7'' tall. The box is simply white. The box has wheels on the back of the bottom and a handle attached to the back. Over the front has a stylised

"Sugoi. What is it?" Wonders the black haired girl.

"I think it's a Cyknight Kit." Replies her boyfriend.

"Yep. It's what your Ojisan sent and it came with this." Adds Kaito as he hands a large round green gem that has a square red casing, towards Issei.

"Sugoi! A Cyknight Control Device!" Gasps the spiky haired boy. He then takes the device. "Arigato.".

"No problem." Replies Kaito.

"Issei-kun! Come on! There's one last place I want to see." Says Yūma, as she grabs her boyfriend's hand.

"Hai. Hai." Replies Issei. He puts the controller in his pocket and uses his free hand to grab a hold of the Cyknight Kit's handle and pulls it along, as he's being pulled along by his new girlfriend.

A bit later the new couple is in the middle of a park, surrounded by trees and has a large fountain in the middle. And they are the only ones there.

Yūma let's go of her boyfriend's hands and moves over to stand in front of the fountain, with her hands behind her back.

Issei stays there he is, but he does set the large Cyknight Kit down next to his right.

"We had a lot of fun today! Didn't we Issei-kun?" Asks Yūma.

"Hai, it was a great day." Agrees Issei.

"Say, Issei-kun? Do you mind doing me a favour to commentate our first date?" Wonders the young girl.

"W-what kind of favour?" Asks the spiky hair boy.

The black haired girl then gets a menacing look. "Could you die, please?" She asks in a cold menacing tone of voice.

"N-nani? What do you mean?" Asks Issei.

"Could you die, please?" Repeats the girl.

She then goes through some kind of transformation. First of all all of her clothing are shredded to pieces and then she starts to grow to 5'' 4' and appears older, her eyes also become darker, she also grows a pair of large black feathered wings. Black leathery substance appears all over her body. The substance solidifies into straps over and under her now lather breasts and four smaller straps joins at a small silver ring that's in the middle of her collarbone and a fifth that connects it to a black choker around her neck. A leather thong like piece that has one thick piece over her right hip and three smaller straps over her left hip. She has black shoulder armour that points outwards with three silvery spikes. Over her arms are long black gloves the reach halfway up her biceps. She has darker straps over her wrists and just below her elbows and at the top of the gloves. She also gains thigh-high heel boots.

"Y-Yuma-chan?" Stutters Issei.

"No. You might as well know my real name. It's Raynare. But it won't matter for long." Reveals the black winged woman, in a much more exotic and revealing tone of voice. She then seemingly summons a spear of pinkish light in her right hand. "Now, Die!".

She then throws her weapon straight at Issei.

Fortunately Issei is able to move out of the way. But unfortunately, the light spear cuts him in his right shoulder, causing a large amount of blood to spew from the wound. The blood splatters over the ground and the blood spreads out and reaches the Cyknight Kit, causing some of it to seep into the large white box.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Screams Issei as he falls back and clutches his right arm in pain.

Raynare let's out a small dark chuckle. "I must admit, it's impressive that you could dodge that attack. But I'm afraid that your luck has run-out.". She then summons another pinkish light spear.

Suddenly a bright light shines from in Issei's pocket.

"What the hell?" Questions Raynare, as she cold eyes widen in shock.

Issei notices the light and reaches inside his pocket with his right hand. He pulls out the Cyknight Control Device and sees that the gem in the device is glowing brightly.

"What the?" Mutters the brunette.

The device then glows brighter and suddenly goes through a transformation. The device had transformed into a red thick armour gauntlet on his right arm, that extends over the back of his hand, but leaves the fingers uncovered and has the large green gem on top of the back hand and a smaller oval shaped orange gem in the middle of the gauntlet. It has two large golden blades, one one both sides of the gauntlet that points backwards.

Both of them look at the gauntlet in shock and awe.

"Is that his Sacred Gear?" Mutters Raynare. She then take a closer look. "No. It's just one if those stupid Cyknight Control Devices.".

"S-sugoi." Says Issei as he looks at his new device.

"That stupid piece of junk won't save you. Now die!" Declares Raynare.

But once again they are interrupted, this time by a loud growling sound.

"What the fuck is happening now?" Questions the black winged woman.

They turn to see that the growling sound is coming from the Cyknight Kit box, which is shaking.

Suddenly the box explodes open and reveals the Cyknight that was inside.

It's a large 7'' robot that heavily resembles an anthromorphic dragon. He has crimson red feet with three large golden coming from the front of each foot. He has ruby red armour covering the ankle joints, with fiery ornaments on the outsides of his ankle armour. His lower legs are covered in thick crimson red armour with a ruby red spike coming out from the top, front of each lower leg, covering the knees. In the middle of each spike is a small round emerald sphere. His upper legs are thinner and a lighter shade of crimson red. His waist is covered in crimson red armour with a golden tube belt. He has scarlet armour that covers the ab and torso and is trimmed in gold. He has thick crimson red shoulder armour that has ruby red armour over the top, outer edges of the shoulder armour with three large golden claws coming from the shoulder armour. His upper arms are covered in lighter shade of crimson red. He has thin crimson red forearms with ruby red spikes that come out of the elbow area, with small emerald spheres in the middle of each. Around his wrist are tube red armour. He has human hands, that has crimson red armour over the back of his hands. The rest of the hand is a much darker shade of red. He has a short reptilian neck that's mostly crimson red, except for the front of it's neck, which is a rose shade. He has a reptilian face with a large beak and the head is entirely crimson red, with small jagged teeth. He has two short gold spikes, coming from the back of his head, acting as horns. He has green eyes and two large red metallic wings coming from his back.

The red dragon like robot les out a powerful roar.

"A stupid robot lizard?" Asks Raynare.

That causes the large Cyknight to growl.

"Well, might as well destroy your toy before I finish you off." States the long haired female. She then turns and throws her light spear straight at the red Cyknight.

"No!" Cries out Issei.

Then the Cyknight does something unexpected. He raises his right fist and punches the light spear, causing it to shatter.

"What the hell!? That's freaking impossible!" Shouts the violet eyed girl.

The dragon based Cyknight growls loudly and glares at the female.

"Whatever. It's not worth the trouble. But beware I will be back to finish the job!" Swears the long haired girl. She then spreads her wings and flies off into the sky.

The red dragonic Cyknight growls at the retreating figure of Raynare. But he's stopped by the sound of deep groaning. He turns to see Issei, who's groaning and looking pailer by the second. The brunette then faints from bloodloss. The last thing he sees is the red Cyknight standing over him, before everything goes dark.

Later everything is still black to Issei.

"Kiddo! Hey, Kiddo! Wake up! Wake up already!" Calls out a deep masculine voice.

Issei groans as he cracks his eyes open. He sees a familiar ceiling and sunshine shining on him. He gets up and notices that he's back in his own bed. He also notices that he has bandages over his right shoulder. Over the area he had been cut. "What, what happened last night?" Wonders Issei as he grabs his head with his right hand.

"That's what I want to now." Comes that same deep masculine voice.

"Huh?" Mutters the spiky haired boy as he looks around and notices the red dragon Cyknight is standing in the corner of his room and has his arms crossed. "That Cyknight."

"Hai, whatever. Now can you tell me what on earth, am I doing in this tin can?" Asks the red winged robot.

Issei's eyes widen and does the one thing he can think of. He screams.

"NANI!?!?".


	2. The Worlds Collide

**The Worlds Collide**

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Screams Issei.

"Ah! Kiddo, shut up! You're killing hearing!" States the dragon Cyknight, as he clamps his hands over the sides of his head.

Issei then finally stops screaming as tries to catch his breath. "You, you talked". Stutters the spiky haired boy as his eyes stay wide.

"Hai, I can talk. Now will you please explain what the fuck I'm doing in this tin can of a body!?" Questions the red robot, as he lowers his hands.

"N-nani? What do you mean?" Asks Issei.

"I mean, why am I suddenly in this body?" Clarifies the dragon themed Cyknight, as he crosses his arms.

Before Issei had the chance to answer they hear a knock on Issei's bedroom door.

"Issei-kun? Are you alright in there?" Asks a kind woman's voice from the other side of the door. "I heard screaming and someone else's voice.".

"Okaa-san." Stutters the brunette.

"Issei-kun I'm coming in." Says his mother.

"W-w-wait." Mutters her son.

But she doesn't seem to hear him as she opens the door.

Issei's mother is a middle-aged woman. She has long dark brown hair that she has in a low pony tail with short bangs over her forehead and longer bangs framing her face. She has light brown eyes like her son, but has a couple of small wrinkles under her eyes. And despite her age she still has a rather good figure. She's wearing a short sleeve white dress shirt and a pair of blue jeans and white socks.

The mother instantly notices that her son's right arm is bandaged.

"Oh my god!" Gasps the female Hyōdō. She quickly rushes over to her son's side, whilst completely missing the large red dragonic Cyknight. She then gently touches the bandages over her child's arm, this causes Issei to wince slightly in pain. "What happened to you, Issei-kun?".

"Um… Well… you see… Er…" Mumbles the Japanese male.

"He got attacked by a few muggers last night. But I stepped in and stopped them. Unfortunately I couldn't react fast enough and your son got cut on his arm, by one of those idiots who had a knife, and soon fainted from. I got him back and bandaged him up." Lies the 7'' robot.

Issei's mother turns around and finally notices the large Cyknight.

"A Cyknights? Where did it come from?" Asks the female brunette.

"Oh. He was apparently sent by Disuke-Ojisan. I picked him up at that new Cyknight store yesterday." Explains Issei.

"Really? So Onii-san sent you a surprise gift. I don't if we can keep a Cyknight though." Says Issei's mother as she cups her chin in thought.

Issei's eyes widen. "Nani? But wait, maybe he can help around the house, you know, help you clean and cook. You do say that you could always use some help." Suggests her son.

The red Cyknight stares at Issei in shock for a moment, before his face changes into a look of anger.

"Well, that's true. So does our new friend have a name?" Wonders the older human.

"A name?" Mutters Issei. He looks uncertain for a moment before he thinks of something. "His name is Akaryū.".

The now named Akaryū looks at him with a confused expression that basically says: 'what?'.

"Well then, why don't you get dressed and meet me down stairs. You have to leave for school soon." Reminds the ponytailed woman. She then starts to walk off towards the door, but stops just in front of the door and she turns around. "And welcome to the family Akaryū.". She then opens the door, leaves and closes the door behind her.

After she had gone Akaryū turns and glares as Issei. Causing the brunette to gulp lightly.

"What the hell was that? You can't just go around saying I'll do something without my consent! And what the fuck was with that name 'Akaryū'? Red dragon? That's not my name!" States the angry red dragon Cyknight.

"Gomen'nasai. But I couldn't think of anything else that would get Okaa-san to allow you to stay and I never actually had a chance to ask you name." Explains Issei. "Speak of which. What is your real name?".

The large Cyknight just sighs and rolls his eyes before looking back at Issei. "It's Ddraig. But you might as well call me Akaryū when we are in public. Got it?" Wonders Ddraig.

"Hai." Replies Issei. He then thinks of something else. "Um. I need to get dressed, so…".

Ddraig sighs again. "I'll be outside." States the strange Cyknight. He then turns, but before he starts to walk off, he looks over his shoulder at Issei. "Before I forget, don't tell anyone what happened last night. They probably won't believe you and don't talk about that girl you were out with last night, I doubt anyone will remember anything about her.".

"Nani? What do you mean?" Wonders the brunette, as he looks at the large robot, with his head tilted in confusion.

"I'll explain everything later. Now get a move on." Replies the red Cyknight, he then walks off and ducks down to get through the door.

A bit later at the old building outside of the school Rias is sitting in her chair with Akeno standing next to her.

The red head isn't looking happy at all, in fact she seems very annoyed.

"Ahhh. What's the problem?" Asks the black haired girl.

"Something happened last night, but I can't seem to figure out what." Replies the red head.

Akeno blinks a bit. "What do you mean Rias?" She wonders.

"I mean that there was proof that Issei-kun was in deed attacked and the residual magic in the area confirms it was by a Fallen Angel. But there was no body, the seal didn't activate. And when I had Koneko check. She reported that he had somehow ended up back at his house and I can for the love of Maou, figure out how he survived." Explains the busty girl.

"Well I guess that plan to recruit him into your Peerage failed. But I must admit I am relieved that he didn't die." Admits Akeno.

"True. It is a relief." Agrees Rias. She then sighs and crosses her arms under her large bust. "I'll just have to try a different method.".

"Hai. And you better do so fast or Sona might swoop him up for herself." Reminds her equally busty friend.

"True." Mutters the red head.

Later at the Hyōdō Residence Ddraig is uses a broom to sweep the hallway, he's also wearing a white apron as he does his work.

'You know, this is actually rather calming. I'm actually enjoying it quite a bit. Who would have guessed.' Think the large Cyknight, as he continues to sweep the floor. He then lets out a small, quiet chucking.

Issei's mother then comes out from the kitchen and she has a bento box in her hands.

"Akaryū-kun, Issei-kun forget to take his lunch. Could you please take it to him?" Request the mother, as she holds the bento box towards him.

"Hai. I'd be happy to do so." Replies Ddraig as he stops what he's doing. He put the broom against the wall and takes off the apron and hangs it on a nearby hook. He then walks over to the woman and gently takes the bento box for her.

"Arigato Akaryū-kun." Thanks the kind mother.

"No problem." Replies the large Cyknight.

The red winged robot then turns around and walks over to the front door. He opens the door and ducks down to get thrown and then closes the door after him.

"Maybe I should see if I can get to doors enlarged." Mutters the women, as she tilts her head slightly and rests a finger on her cheek as she thinks about it.

Outside the house Ddraig just goes through the gate. He then stands of the pavement.

"I better get this to Issei fast. Seems like a good opportunity to see how well this body flies." Says the strange robot.

He then securely places the box under his right arm. He then looks straight up and spreads his legs slightly apart to give him a strong base. He then spreads the wings on his back. The wings then releases a pinkish fire like energy. He then bend his legs SL and the leaps up into the air and then flies off into the sky.

A bit later during the break between their classes, the students are all walking around and enjoy their bit of free time.

Issei is walking along all alone.

"Hyōdō Issei!" Calls out a very proudful voice from behind the brunette.

The new Cyknighter turns around and sees who said that.

It's a young man who's about 18 years old and 5'' 10'. He has short black hair brushed back and black eyes. He's wearing the school's male uniform, but has the blazer undone.

"Aw man. What's that Baka doing here?" Questions one of the students nearby.

"What's the Kōchō's kid doing now?" Wonders another students.

"I hate that guy. He's disgusting and a no good pervert." Comments a Katase.

"Hai. He's even worse than the Pervert Duo." Agrees Murayama.

"He thinks he can get away with anything just because his Tou-san's the Kōchō." Says another student.

"He's repulsive." Insults another female student.

"D-Dakū Nōberu-sama?" Stutters Issei. "W-what do you want?".

"I'm afraid to inform you that you Gaming Club has to be disbanded, immediately." States Nōberu, as he crosses his arms.

"Nani? Disbanded? B-but why?" Questions the spiky haired boy.

"Because I plan to turn that room that your pathetic little club is using into a much needed relaxation room, for myself only of course." States the headmaster's son.

"Nani? But that's not fair." Replies the new Cyknighter.

"Oh, excuse me? Is your Tou-san the Kōchō? No! Then your opinions doesn't matter!" States the young Dāku. "Now I suggest that you move all of your stupid nerdy tech stuff out of that room by tomorrow morning or I might just have a word with Tou-san about expelling you!".

"NANI!?!?" Shouts Issei.

Everyone else in the area gasps.

"That's not fair." Calls out one of the side.

"Hai. I now for a fact that Hyōdō work hard to get his club and that jerk's trying to take it all away." Adds a male student.

"That Baka!" Insults another.

"B-b-b-b-but…" Stutters the shocked brunette.

"Oh! Kiddo, over here!" Calls out a familiar deep voice.

"D- I mean Akaryū!" States Issei as he quickly corrects himself.

Everyone turns to the source of the voice and sees Ddraig walking over to them, with the bento box under his arm.

"Sugoi." Gasps a student as they state at the large Cyknight.

"That Cyknight looks super strong." Comments a male student.

"And super cool." Adds another.

"I wonder what it wants without Hyōdō?" Wonders a fourth student.

The only one not impressed by Ddraig is Dāku Nōberu. The snobbish brat just glares at the winged Cyknights, with his arms crossed.

The red dragon Cyknight walks over and stands in front of Issei, completely ignoring everyone else.

"Akaryū? What are you doing here?" Questions Issei.

"You forgot your lunch and your Okaa-san asked me to bring it to you." Explains Ddraig. "So here.". He then passes the bento box to the spiky haired boy.

"Arigato." Thanks the brown eyed boy as he takes his lunch.

"And who exactly is this piece of junk?" Questions Nōberu.

His words greatly anger the dragon themed Cyknight.

"What!?" Roars Ddraig as he turns around and glares at the black haired boy. "Who are you calling a 'piece of junk'?".

The arrogant male just huffs and looks at Issei, who's looking more and more nervous.

"I assume that this hunk of junk is your." Assumes the jerkish boy. And being called yet another insult causes Ddraig to growl even louder. "So how long have you had this Cyknight?".

"I, er. I just got him yesterday." Admits Issei.

A creep grin then spreads across the arrogant boy's face. "Really? Then I think I may have an idea to settle this issue we have." Says Nōberu.

"What idea?" Asks the young Hyōdō.

"Why, we have a Cyknights War, right here, after school. If you win you can keep your little club room and that pathetic excuse for a club you have." Explains the black eyed Japanese male.

"And if you win?" Wonders the new Cyknighter user.

"WHEN I win, not only does your stupid club disband and I get the room, but I also get your Cyknight. I always could use another servant. So, do we have a deal?" Asks the black haired boy.

"N-nani?" Stutters Issei.

"That baka." Insults another student.

"Hows that fair? Hyōdō just said he just got his Cyknight and he's had his for months. Hyōdō's totally outmatched." States a female student.

"I think that's the point." Responds her friend.

"So, Issei, what's your answer?" Wonders Nōberu.

"Well. Er. Um." Mutters the brown eyed student.

"Kiddo." States Ddraig. His voice causes Issei to look at the red Cyknight. The boy's brown eyes widen as he sees the burning look in the strange Cyknight's green eyes. "Accept his challenge!".

"Akaryū. Well I guess I don't have any other choice." Mutters Issei. He then lets out a big sigh and turns to the spoiled brat. "I accept.".

"Excellent. Well see you after school and prepare to lose." Responds Dāku Nōberu. He then walks off.

"What a brat." Growls Ddraig as he clenches his fists tightly.

"Hai. But can we really win?" Wonders Issei.

"Don't talk like that! Ever!" States the red Cyknight. "If you talk like you could lose. Then it is as if the fights already over! You must never lose the will to fight! You must keep on fighting until the very end! Victory only goes to those who are willing to fight to obtain it!".

"A-Akaryū." Stutters the brown haired boy as he stares at the dragon themed Cyknight.

"I can tell that you worked hard to make this club and have struggled to keep it going. The only question now, is: are you willing to fight for it now?" Asks the winged robot as he looks at his partner.

Issei remains wide eyed for a moment, before he gains a look of fierce determination. "HAI!!!" States the Japanese boy.

Ddraig then adopts a slight smile.

"That's the look I wanted to see, Kiddo." Says the large Cyknight.

Issei just smiles in return.

In the crowd that's just dissipating Kiba is watching the two of them with keen interest.

"Rias-sama will want to know about this." Quietly says the blonde.

Later during their lunch break, Issei and Ddraig are in the Robotic/Gaming Club's room.

"So just to confirm, in a Cyknight War I'm just allowed to hurt the opponent's Cyknight and not the Cyknighter. Is that right!?" Asks the 7'' tall robot. "And if we win we get a part of the Cyknights we defeat as a prize?".

"That's right." Replies Issei. "Although I'm surprised you don't know this already. I thought that all Cyknights knew this and was apart of your basic programming.".

"Kiddo I keep telling you, I'm not really a Cyknight. At least not mentally." Says Ddraig.

"Then what are you?" Asks the spiky haired boy.

"I'm." Starts the large Cyknight, but is stopped by the sound of knocking at the door. "What now?".

They hear the knocking again.

"Come in." Says Issei.

The door opens revealing Motohama and Matsuda.

""Kon'nichiwa."" Greets the two well known perverts.

"Motohama-san? Matsuda-san? What are you two doing here?" Asks the spiky haired boy.

"We're here to help you beat Nōberu-baka." States Matsuda.

"And to say we're sorry for using what you taught us to peep and girls and get you in so much trouble." Adds Motohama.

"It's alright." Replies Issei. "But how could you guys help me?".

"Well first I think we should find out Akaryū's Special Art moves." Suggests the glasses wearing boy.

"You mean his unique attacks that he can use?" Asks the brown eyed Japanese male.

"Hai. Summon your Cyknight Control Device and we can see what they are and we can check his stats whilst we are at it." Replies the bald boy.

"Hai." Responds Issei. He brings out the small device and then the gem glows brightly. It then transforms into the armoured bracer form.

"Sugoi. Cool looking controller." Compliments Motohama.

"Arigato. Now how do we look up his stats?" Wonders the spiky haired brunette.

"Just tap the gem and it will show you the stats." Explains the needy pervert.

"Oh hai." Replies the brown eyed boy. He uses his left fingers to tap the gem of his bracer. The a small hologram of Ddraig comes out from the gem, some statistics come out as well.

"Huh. A Dragon type Cyknight. Pretty obvious. Speciality is Close Range Fighting. His strength, speed, agility and power are incredible. His elemental affinity is Fire. Kind of obvious." Lists Matsuda. "But I wonder what his Special Art move is?".

Suddenly the green gem of the bracer starts to flash.

"Nani?" Questions Issei. He then presses the round gem on his controller. Some words then appear on the gem and the spiky haired boy reads it out aloud. "Flare Boost.".

"Sounds awesome." Admits Motohama. "Why don't you try it out?".

"Hai!" Responds the bracer wearing boy. "Special Art: Flare Boost!". He then hit the gem with his palm.

A few seconds pass and absolutely nothing happens.

"Well that was a dud." Mutters Ddraig, as he somehow sweatdrops.

"Err. How about we skip the special moves and just focus on fighting hand to hand?" Suggests Matsuda.

"Hai. That's probably best." Agrees his glasses wearing friend.

'Why didn't that work?' Thinks Issei, as he stares at his controler.

Meanwhile Rias is again in that room and is drinking a cup of tea and sitting in her chair with her long legs crossed.

Akeno is standing next to her redhead friend, with her arms crossed under her chest.

Koneko is sitting on the coach and is eating some candy.

Kiba is standing at attention on the opposite side of the table to Rias.

The busty red haired girl puts her cup down on the table on a coaster. "So Issei-kun and his new Cyknight are going to fight Nōberu after school?" Asks the blueish green eyed girl.

"Hai Rias-sama!" Confirms the only male in the room.

"Well, this should be interesting to watch." Says Rias.

Later after school had finished, a large group of students are gathered around in a large circle. In the middle of the circle are Issei, with his control bracer on and Ddraig on one end, with Nōberu standing opposite to them. He's using a Cyknight Control Device that's in the shape of a black cane that has gold plating around the tip with a large purple gem on the top.

"Allow me to introduce my Cyknight. The great and skilled Strike Shade!" Stated the snobbish boy, as the gem on his cane starts to glow and sends out a thin beam of purple light that hits the ground and causes a pillar of purple light to shoot up into the sky. The pillar of light causes gusts of wind to spread out. The pillar then disappears and reveals a black coloured Cyknight.

This Cyknight is 5'' 10' and resemble a young man and a ninja. He has streamline armour. The ninja like robot seems to be wearing a bodysuit that's mostly black with white in the sides of his stomach area and on on the outsides of his hips. He has pointed foot armour that's black along the edges and is white on the top of his feet. Cyknight has golden coloured armour going around the ankles with small purple gems in the ankle area. His lower legs are white with extra black armour going over the upper edges and sides of his lower with large knee armour. Along the back of his legs are additional piece of armour that points backwards. Around his waist he has a thick black belt with golden coloured buckle and an additional piece of gold coloured armour on the back of his belt. He has armour covering his upper torso. The armour is mostly black with the bottom being trimmed in a golden colour. He has extra armour padding going between his neck and shoulder. On the middle of his chest is a piece of grey armour that has a crisscross pattern, making it resemble a fishnet shirt and he has gold around his collars. He has spherical shoulder armour that is black . He doesn't have any extra armour over his upper arms. Over his left forearm is thick black armour with a bit of grey going over his elbow. Attached to the front of his forearm is a pentagonal purple gem that points outwards. With thick golden coloured armour trimming over the front edge of his forearm that slightly goes over the front of his hand, which is rather large and seems to be covered in a white glove. His right arm is much different. In fact it's not even a real arm, instead it's a large blaster like device. It's slightly bulky clashing with the rest of his body. It's mostly black and has four sides with triangular points come out. On the sides of the right arm are the grey hexagonal shaped vents. Around the middle of it is a golden stripe. On the bottom of the stripe is a golden yellow hexagonal shape and on the bottom of the arm is a piece of white plating. On the top is a semi-oval that's black on the back half and the front half is a purple gem. In the middle of the blaster is a large purple gem. He has purple eyes and is shown to have a bit of tanned skin. But, most of his head is covered by a streamline black helmet with circular vents on the sides of his helmet and a sharp blade fin that points backwards. He has a triangular purple gem on his forehead and has gold trimming around the face area and a simple black mouthpieces.

"Now, shall we begin?" Asks the young Dāku.

"Hai!" States Issei.

"Then let the Cyknight War, commence!" Replies Nōberu.

"Akaryū attack!" Orders the spiky haired boy.

Ddraig then rushes forward fast.

"Strike Shade dodge and counter-attack!" Commands the black haired boy.

The red dragon Cyknight continues to rush forward and raises his right arm to propare a punch. The winged robot the sends a powerful punch forward. Unfortunately the small Cyknight jumps over Ddraig's punch and whilst upside down and in mid air, Strike Shade raises his right arm/blaster and sends out a single shot, that hit the red Cyknight right in the back.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Roars Ddraig out in pain. He reaches back and pulls what ever Strike Shade shot with him with. He brings it forward and sees that it is a shuriken. "A ninja star? You've got to be kidding me.".

"Akaryū, be careful. Strike Shade specialises in speed, so he'll be hard to hit." Informs Issei.

"Hai. I already got that much." Replies the Dragon type Cyknight.

"Well, since he's so fast his armour has to be very thin and that means that he has really low defense. One good powerful hit should be enough to defeat him." Explains the spiky haired boy.

"Really? Arigato for the info." Replies the winged robot.

"Hai and you should uses your wings for extra thrust it may help you keep pace with Strike Shade." Instructs the brunette. "Here's my plan so please listen.". He then brings the control bracer closely and whispers his plan.

"Hai!" States the green eyed robot, as a big grin grows on his face.

Ddraig then spreads his wings and activates them. He then rushes forward again, much faster than before.

Strike Shade see this and once again leaps over his opponent. The black and white Cyknight then feels something happens to his left leg. The purple eyes Cyknight looks down and his eyes widen at what he sees.

Ddraig had grabbed a hold of his opponent's left leg with his right hand. He has a smirk on his face. The 7'' Cyknight the slams Strike Shade on the ground hard and then throw him away. The strange robot then bends his knees and activates his wings and zooms forward. But before he can reach Strike Shade, a voice calls out.

"Hercules Z intercept!" Orders Nōberu. His cane then glows for a moment and then a purple flash occurs.

Then Ddraig got body checked by a large black figure, knocking the red winged Cyknight off course.

"Nani?" Questions Issei.

Ddraig quickly recovers and pushes himself up and puts a hand on his head with his eye shut tightly. "Err man. What hit me?" Mutters the 7'' tall robot. He then opens his eyes and sees exactly what hit him. "Nani?".

It was a very large Cyknight.

This Cyknight is very tall at a total of 7'' 8' tall and appears to be very muscular man wearing a black bodysuit. He has large white feet, with black armour going around the bottom of the feet and going through the middle. He has very thick armour over the ankles with small turbines on the ankle area. His lower legs are covered in very thick black armour, with a slight bit of extra armour going on the sides of his legs. He has thick armour around the knee area and has a bit of thicker armour over the knee, with two small golden cubes in the upper half of the knee armour. He doesn't have any armour on his upper legs. He has tight black armour covering his waist, with a white, vaguely T shape on the front. He has a thick black belt and a large vaguely T shaped golden buckle. He has heavy and thick black armour that resembles muscles, with a large black armoured collar. He has a small hexagonal shaped piece of white armour in the middle of his chest and a purple hexagon shaped gem just above the middle. He has large spherical shaped shoulder. His upper arms don't have any armour, but he has large and thick round armour covering his forearms, with smaller pieces going over his elbows. Going around the middle of his forearms are thick rings of golden coloured armour, with small triangular pieces keeping it in place. He also has huge white fists, with the joints being grey and lighter grey semi-spheres on the knuckles. He has a relatively small head, that's covered in a thick helmet, that has a T shaped gap, that reveals he has a white robotic human like face with purple eyes. In his cheeks are a pair of vents. Going along the middle of his forehead is a white streak, that also has a small rectangular purple gem. And he has a pair large black horns.

"N-nani? What is that thing?" Questions Issei, as he stares at the goliath in shock.

"He is Hercules Z! My other Cyknight. Now, Strike Shade, Hercules Z, end this foolish piece of junk!" Orders Nōberu.

The huge Cyknight runs over and traps Ddraig's arms from behind.

Strike Shade then recovers and from the blaster comes a laser blade that slightly curves at the tip, like a katana. He they proceeds to relentlessly slash Ddraig. Causing the red Cyknight to roar out in pain.

"Hey! That's not fair. It's two-on-one!" Shouts Murayama.

"That Baka. He'd cheating." Says Katase.

Nōberu hears that and turns to look at the two. He has a rather disturbingly dark look in his eyes and a twisted grin in his face. "'Cheating'? I'm not cheating. After all we never said that I had only use ONE Cyknight. Did we?" Rhetorically asks the spoiled brat. He then turns back to watching his Cyknights mercilessly beating Ddraig.

"Akaryū!!" Cries out Issei, as tears started to well up in his eyes. 'What am I supposed to do?'.

Suddenly Ddraig's words echo in his head.

'If you talk like you could lose. Then it is as if the fights already over! You must never lose the will to fight! You must keep on fighting until the very end! Victory only goes to those who are willing to fight to obtain it!'.

The spiky haired brunette grips his hands tightly and his brown eyes gain a new fire in them.

"Akaryū! Don't give up! Keep fighting!" Shouts Issei.

Ddraig looks at his partner and smiles. 'Kiddo may have what it takes to be a dragon yet.' Thinks the red winged Cyknight. He then turns back to his opponents. "Enough of this.". He then uses his left leg to push Strike Shade's blade away. He then uses his other foot to push the small one of his foes back. He then uses all of his strength and surprisingly breaks free. Before Hercules Z had a chance to react, the winged Cyknight grabs grabs the large robot's right arm and actually throw's him towards Strike Shade. But the smaller robot moves out of the way.

These acts causes everyone to be shocked silent.

Suddenly on the gem on Issei's Cyknight Control Device starts flashing. The young brunette looks at it and sees that the name of Ddraig's special move is flashing in it.

He looks at his partner, who simply nods in reply.

The young student's eyes sharpen and he nods as well.

"Special Art: Flare Boost!" Declares Issei, as he uses his left hand to hit the gem.

This time it actually does something.

It shoots out a thin red beam that hits the winged Cyknight. Ddraig starts to growl and then roars loudly, as a circle of energy appears around him. It then becomes a pillar of energy that then comes together and goes into his hand, causing them to glow red and gain an aura similar to fire. Ddraig spreads his wings and activates them. He then zooms forward at a breakneck pase. He first arrives at Strike Shade and hammers him with a powerful left hook. The force causes that hand lose its aura and stop glowing. But it also causes Strike Shade to fly back and roll along the ground before stopping and going limp. The red Cyknight then turns and rushes towards Hercules Z. The dragon themed Cyknight uses his right fist to hit the giant Cyknight. The black robot crosses his arms and was able to block the attack. Both large Cyknights begin to struggle against each other.

"Go Akaryū!" Cries out Issei.

Ddraig gives one loud roar and with a sudden burst of strength, overpowers the larger robot. Actually sending the huge Cyknight back quite a distance and the behemoth tries to get up, but can't and falls and becomes still.

Ddraig then let's out a victorious roar.

"W-we won. We did it." Mutters the spiky haired boy. "Yosha!".

All the other students then erupt into celebration, as they gather around both of the victors.

"No. This can't be." Mumbles Nōberu, as he drops his cane and falls to his knees.

The only ones not gathering around Issei and Ddraig is Rias and her group.

"I must admit that was incredible. I never know Cyknights could be so powerful." Says Kiba.

"Strong." Comments Koneko.

"My, my. That Cyknight of Issei-kun is incredibly strong. Don't you agree Rias?" Asks Akeno, as she turns and looks at her friend. She then notices that the redhead seems to be frozen in shock. "Rias? What's the matter?".

"T-that attack that machine used. I-it was powered by magic." Stutters the busty red haired girl.

The others of her little group all stare at her in shock.

Later Issei and Ddraig are both back at their home. Issei is sitting next on the couch and Ddraig, who's back in his apron and is continuing to do sweeping.

The spiky haired boy looks at the Cyknight with a rather confused expression.

"Why are you wearing an apron and sweeping the floor?" Asks the brunette.

"Your Okaa-san asked me to do some sweeping and she's so kind I couldn't refuse. Besides you're the one who said I'd do some housekeeping, remember?" Asks 'Akaryū'.

"Oh. Gomen'nasai." Replies his partner.

"Don't be. I actually find this kind of enjoyable." Replies the large robot.

"Oh. Hai." Replies Issei.

"Hay Kiddo." States Ddraig, as he stops his sweeping and looks at his partner.

"Hai." Replies the spiky haired Japanese boy.

"You know those parts we won off that Gaki's Cyknights?" Asks the red Cyknight.

"You mean Strike Shade's Blade Blaster and Hercules Z's Titan Legs?* Wonders the brown eyed boy.

"Yeah those." Confirms the green eyed robot. "I was just thinking. We're going to store them somewhere. So where are we going to do it?".

"Oh! That's actually a good question. To be honest I haven't even thought about it." Mutters Issei. He thinks in slience for a few seconds before he gets an idea. "Hey! We can keep them in the storage room."

"Nani?" Asks the Cyknights.

"It's a big room in the house that we store things in when we're not using them. There's plenty of room in there to store the parts." Explains the Japanese student.

"Sounds like a good idea." Says the winged Cyknight.

They then remain in silence for a few seconds. But then Issei thinks of something.

"Hey, you said you'd explain what you are and what Yum- I mean Raynare was." Reminds the Spiky haired brunette.

"Oh. Right. I did say that didn't I? Well. I might as well explain everything." Says the large dragonic Cyknight, as he stops sweeping again. "First of all you must understand that the supernatural, just about every myth and legend is true and real.".

"Maybe I should get Disuke-Ojisan over and take a look at him. I think his brain's malfunctioning." Mutters the new Cyknighter.

"I can still hear you." Deadpans they red robot. "And you did get attacked by a woman with wings and used a spear made out of light. So keep an open mind. Would ya?".

"Alright. Continue." Days Inn Issei.

"Like I said, my name is Ddraig and I am a dragon. And not just any dragon. I am one of the two Heavenly Dragons and the Red Dragon Emperor. Many, many years ago the three great factions: The Devils, the Angels and the Fallen Angels fought each other in a great war. During this time I was engaged in a battle with my rival, Albion, the White Dragon Emperor. When their war interrupted our battle and in a state of rage at them. We attacked all three factions at once. In doing so we killed many powerful beings on all sides. But in the end we were both overwhelmed. Our bodies were destroyed and our souls were sealed inside powerful weapons called: Sacred Gears, by the God of the Bible. The God of the Bible created the Sacred Gears to give them to humanity so that they could potentially survive against the magical beings. Sacred Gears manifest in humans randomly and when a user dies, the Sacred Gear disappears and finds a new host. My Sacred Gear and the one you have is the Boosted Gear. One of the 13 Longinus.".

"What's a 'Longinus'?" Asks the Japanese youth.

"A Longinus is a special type of Sacred Gear that could kill even a god." Responds the Red Dragon Emperor. "And that girl that attacked you was a Fallen Angel. It something happened and I ended up in this Cyknight body".

"But why would she attack me?" Asks the spiky haired boy.

"Because they knew you have a powerful Sacred Gear and they wanted to get rid of you before you could become a threat to them." Explains Ddraig.

"But why? I didn't even know that I had a Sacred Gear and I didn't even know they really existed! So why did they see me as a potential threat? And how did they even know I have one in the first place?" Questions the brown eyed boy.

"It doesn't matter. All they see is that you can become powerful and want to stop you before you even get a chance to grow. But, I'm pretty sure that the Fallen Angel that attacked you was a rouge. And from what I can tell Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels have developed a technique that allows them to detect a person that holds a Sacred Gear." Explains the green eyed robot.

"Hai. I think I get it." Replies Issei. "By the way if your soul is supposed to sealed in the Boosted Gear. Then how is it that your soul is in the Cyknight body?".

"I have absolutely no idea. But let's forget it for now and we'll deal with it later. Alright?" Asks the 7'' robot.

"Hai." Replies the 5'' 7' human.

"Good. Now I had to go help you Okaa-san with dinner." States Ddraig. He then walks off.

The next day Issei is walking to school. As he walks through the gate he's suddenly swamped by other student.

"That was amazing Issei-san." States a student.

"You put that Baka in his place." Cheers a girl.

"That Cyknight of yours was awesome!" Compliments another.

"Yeah! He was a real Ace and that Special Art move, we all the fire was so cool!" Shouts an energetic student.

"Hai! He's a real Fiery Ace!" Says a boy.

"That's not a bad nickname." Comments another.

'T-this is ridiculous.' Thinks Issei.

"Excess me. Pardon me. Gomen'nasai." Comes a male's voice.

Issei turns to the source of that voice as the crowd moves out of the way. Revealing Kiba.

"Yūto-san." Mutters the spiky haired boy.

"Kon'nichiwa, Issei-san." Greets the blonde.

"Yuto-san. What are you doing here?" Asks Issei.

"I'm here to offer you an invitation from Rias-sama, to come to the Occult Research Club after school." Replies Kiba. "And to bring your Cyknight with you. She's very excited to meet him.".

"H-hai." Replies the brunette.

The blonde just smiles and then walks away.

Later Issei and Ddraig are walking through the forest that leads to the Occult Research Club's building.

"So who will we meeting, Kiddo?" Asks the Cyknight with the soul of a dragon.

"The Occult Research Club. It's actually really small. There are actually only four members, but each of them are super popular. There's Tōjō Koneko, the school's unofficial mascot. Yūto Kiba, the Prince of Kuoh Academy. And the Two Great Onee-Chans, the most popular girls in school, Himejima Akeno and Gremory Rias." Replies his partner.

The large robot looks at the shorter brunette. "Did you just say 'Gremory'?" Wonders the Dragon Emperor.

"Hai. Why do you ask?" Questions the brown eyed boy.

"Just wondering. Don't worry about it." Replies the large robot with a soul. 'Could she really be one of them? And if so what will she do next?'.

'Maybe I can get them to help back my club.' Thinks the brown eyed human.

Soon in the Occult Research Club building the two of them are right outside of a door. Issei then knocks on the door.

"Come in." Comes the velvet voice of Rias.

The spiky haired boy then opens the door and goes in, with Ddraig ducking underneath top of the door and follows after his partner in.

Inside Kiba and Koneko are sitting on the couch. Rias is sitting in her chair with Akeno standing next to her.

"Please take a seat. We have much to discuss." Says the busty red head, as she gestures to a chair across the table from her.

"Hai." Replies the Japanese boy. He then sits in the chair and Ddraig stands behind him. "Now. Gremory-sama. I was hoping to talk to you about…".

"Issei-kun, please call me Rias and actually, before we proceed there's something you should know." Says the female Gremory.

"Oh! Really? What is it?" Asks Issei.

"It's that everyone in the Occult research club are Devils!" Reveals Rias.

Issei's eyes widen.

'I knew it!' Thinks Ddraig as his glare hardens.

Meanwhile at the same time a young girl is just walking out of the airport, in the next town over.

The girl is 17 year old. She's kind of short at 5'' 1'. She has long golden blonde hair with two split bangs over her forehead and a single strand that spikes up. She also has kind green eyes. She has rather normal sized breast and a rather slim figure. She's wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents. She's wearing a white veil over her head, that has light blue accents and a brown satchel over her right hip. She has a pair of brown boots with black straps in an X shaped pattern. Around her neck is a neck is a necklace with a silver cross on it. She also is pulling a light blue suitcase.

"I wonder which way it is to Kuoh?" Wonders the female blonde.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but, did you just say you were going to Kuoh?" Asks a male voice with a thick American accent.

The blonde turns to see a young man.

The young male is 19 years old and is 5'' 10'. He has a slight muscular figure. The boy has messy brown hair that's partly hidden by a brown cowboy hat with a black ribbon. He's wearing a white collared dress shirt with a brown dress best over it. He has a pair of black trousers and matching belt. He's wearing a pair leather cowboy boots and a set of speers. He's wearing a long brown cowboy cloak. He has a light brown drawstring bag over his right shoulder.

Standing beside him is a very large, 7'' Cyknight that hunches over. Not much can be seen, as the Cyknight is wearing a very large black poncho, that only shows a set of large black hands and shadows his feet. His head is mostly hidden by a very large ten gallon hat, that shadows the face. And a pair of short horns that only shows that tips, which is light blue.

"Did you say you were going to Kuoh?" Asks the young man dressed like a cowboy.

"Oh! Yes. I am." Replies the girl.

"Well, if you don't mind. Could we accompany you? We're going to Kuoh too." Explains the hat wearing boy.

"Oh! I'd like that." Replies the green eyed girl.


	3. What The Devil

**What The Devil**

"D-Devils? You're kidding right?" Questions Issei.

"No. I'm not kidding Issei-kun. All the members of the Occult Research Club, including myself are actually Devils." Replies Rias.

"You can't serious." Says the brown haired boy.

"I suppose I'll have to show you some proof, then." Says the busty red head. She then stands up long with Koneko and Kiba. Akeno moves out and stands next to her friend. Then they all suddenly sprout two large black bat like wings from their lower backs.

"Nani?" Questions the brown eyed boy.

"Believe us now, Issei-kun?" Asks Akeno with a teasing smile on her lips.

Issei's eyes widens in shock and he seems to be having a hard time breathing.

Ddraig notices his partner's situation and lets out a tired sigh. "Relax kiddo. We can trust them. Well not completely. But, enough that they won't try to hurt us." Reassures the Cyknight with the soul of a dragon.

"Oh. And how can you be so sure?" Wonders Rias, as she tilts her head slightly.

The large robot just scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Because I know that out of all of the remaining 72 Pillars, that the Gremory Clan are the kindest and I know you're one because they are the only ones with that unique shade of crimson red hair." Explains the green eyed Cyknight.

"I'm impressed. But, how does a Cyknight know all of this?" Wonders Rias, as she dismisses her wings, along with the others and sits back down.

"Let's just say I'm not a normal Cyknight and leave it at that." Replies Ddraig. He thend the other Devils in the room. "In assuming all of the others are Reincarnated Devils and are your Peerage. Am I right?".

The long haired redhead's eyes widen slightly, but she hid most of shock well. "That's right." Replies Rias.

"Wait. What do you mean by 'Reincarnated Devils'? And what's a 'Peerage'?" Question Issei.

Ddraig and Rias look at each other for a moment.

"You want to explain it?" Wonders the red Cyknight.

"Actually, could you? I am interested in seeing exactly how much you know." Replies the red haired devil.

The winged Cyknight just sighs and slightly shakes his head. "Fine." Sighs 'Akaryū'. He then turns to his partner. "Remember when I told you about the Great War between the Three Factions. Right?".

"Wait! You know about the Great War?" Asks Akeno, as her eyes widen in surprise.

Kiba's and Koneko's eyes also widen. Rias seem just more interested.

"Yes I do and I may explain how I know in a bit. But for know let me get back to this!" States Ddraig. "Now where was I? Oh right. Remember what I told you about the Great War?".

"Hai." Replies Issei.

"Good. Now as you'd expect a war as big as that caused great casualties on all sides. With each losing a large amounts of their population. The Devil's lost about half of their population and most of the 72 Pillars were facing extinction. So the greatest genius of the Devils created a way of turning or reincarnating other spices into Devils by the use of special charms called Evil Pieces, these kinds of Devils are called 'Reincarnated Devils'. The other kind is ironically called a 'Pure Devil'. But it just means that they are pure blood Devils. Anyway, the Evil Pieces take the form of a total of 15 chess pieces, a single Queen, two Bishops, two Knights, two Rooks and eight Pawns and from what I understand are crafted out of a unique type of crystal and they are usually referred to by the name of the piece or pieces used to reincarnate them. Each piece gives special powers to the being they are used to reincarnate. The Queen is the most powerful piece and gives a major boost to the three main aspects, strength, speed and magical abilities and are considered the most powerful. Bishops give them a major boost in magical abilities, but they are normally physically weak and often rely on magic in battle or act as support. Next, the Knight gives them a major boost in speed, but, are commonly physically weak and aren't good at magic. Also more often than not Knights tend to be sword users and focus more on offense. They also tend to have a low pain tolerance. The Rooks gives a major boost in strength and defensive capabilities, but they are commonly slow, so they are normally focused on defence. Finally the Pawn piece, whilst is commonly thought of as the weakest piece and does normally gives the smallest boost of any pieces, but has the unique ability of Promotion. Where, like in the game of chess, if a Pawn gets into what their leader considers 'enemy territory', then they can 'promote' themselves to any of the other pieces. And a single person can be worth multi pieces. Meaning that they are so strong that they require multiple Evil Pieces to be reincarnated and each kind of Evil Piece has a different value with a single Pawn as a base. Pawns is obviously worth a Pawn, Bishops and Knights are worth three Pawns each, Rooks are worth five Pawns each and a Queen is worth a total of nine Pawns and they stronger a person is, the high amount it takes to reincarnate them. Although it can also be relevant to how powerful the Devil who the Evil Pieces belong to. There are some times a special kind of Evil Piece that is much stronger than a normal one and are known as a Mutant Piece. But that's a matter for another time. Anyway, a you should know that all Devils are in one of four rankings. First is the Low-Class. The lowest rank and consists of most Reincarnated Devils. Next is the Middle-Class. Then the High-Class and finally the Ultimate-Class. Only Devils with you ranking of High-Class or above are allowed to have a set of Evil Pieces and they take the place of the King and the group that's made up of the Reincarnated Devils that were made from that High-Class Devil's Evil Pieces is called a Peerage. There are ways of raising a Devil's Ranking. Like getting contacts from others and after they fulfil a requested their power grows slightly, but this is the slowest way of raising their ranking. Next, is though a military accomplishment, but from what I know they are in a time of peace, so that options pretty much impossible. And the final way is to perform well in a Rating Game." Explains the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Wait. What's a 'Rating Game's?" Asks Issei.

"It's basically like a Cyknight War. Except they are played in groups and with Devils instead of Cyknights." Replies the green eyed Cyknight. He then turns back to the Devils, all of whom have their eyes widen in shock. "So how'd I do?".

Rias is the first to shake off her shocked. She looks at him with an impressed looks and a curious look in her eyes. "Very impressive. I'll admit that I'm amazed that you know all that." Says the redhead. "But I must ask, how do you know all that?".

"Sorry. But I have to have my own secrets." Replies Ddraig, as he shows a grin.

"Have it your way Fiery Ace-san." Replies the blueish green eyed girl.

"'Fiery Ace'? Huh, I like it." Mutters the large Cyknight.

"Although I would like to know where did you come from, er. Oh my. I'm sorry. I forgot to get your name. So what is it?" Asks the busty red haired girl.

"Just call me Akaryū." Said Ddraig. "And I think it's best if Kiddo here tells you." Says the large Cyknight with a soul, as he he's a gestures to his sitting partner.

"Er. Me?" Wonders Issei as he points to himself and looks up to his partner.

Ddraig simply nods in reply.

"We'll, Issei-kun, why don't you tell us, where did you get Akaryū-kun?" Asks Akeno.

"Well, I just got him as a present from my Disuke-Ojisan." Explains the spiky haired brunette.

"Your Ojisan sent him?" Asks Kiba. "He must have very rich to buy such a powerful Cyknight. From what I know they aren't exactly cheap.".

"Actually Disuke-Ojisan probably built Akaryū himself." Responds the only human in the room.

"Really?" Asks Rias.

"Hai. He was actually part of the original team of scientists that created the first Cyknight." States the Japanese boy.

"Impressive." Says Koneko, as she takes another bite of a cookie.

"It is and I'm really happy he did. If it wasn't for him I probably would have died." States Issei, as he becomes rather depressed as he recalls his near encounter with death.

Rias lets out a large sigh and looks at the the spiky haired boy. "I'm afraid that's one of the reasons I called the two of you here. That Fallen Angel was after you for a reason." Says the busty red head.

"I already know why. It's because I have a powerful Sacred Gear." Responds the brown haired boy.

This causes all the Devils' eyes to widen in shock.

"H-how did you know that?" Asks Kiba.

"He explained it to me." Answers the brown eyed boy as he points at Ddraig.

"Alright. Akaryū-san I want to know exactly how you not only know of the supernatural world including the Sacred Gear and most of all I want to know why that last move you did had magic in it!"States Rias.

"Huh? The Flare Boost has magic in it?" Wonders the spiky haired brunette, as he looks up at his partner.

The 7'' Cyknight just shrugs in reply. "News to me." Says the golden horned robot. 'Although it's possible that if my soul was transferred into this body, that some of my power have also been transferred as well.'. He then glances at the redhead and then looks at all the other Devils in the room. 'But I don't know if I can trust them yet. So I better make sure my true identity is kept secret.'.

"So neither of you have any idea how Akaryū-san could use magic?" Asks the female Pure Devil.

Both shake their heads. Issei is sincerity and Ddraig does so to keep his secret.

"Well there goes that plan." Quietly sighs Rias. "Any way I think that we best learn exactly what Sacred Gear you have. So that we can help you of course." Says Gremory.

"When you reincarnate him into your Peerage, right?" Accuses Ddraig as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Nani? What does he mean Gremory-sama?" Asks Issei as he looks at the red haired Devil.

But the pure blooded Devil just looks away.

"It's one of the oldest tricks in a Devil's book. Remember how I said that Devils can reincarnate others into their Peerage. Well most Devils wants the most powerful Peerage as possible and the easiest way of doing that is to find either find a powerful supernatural creature, but they are rather prideful and dangerous and as most Devils aren't willing to do that much work to win them over or put themselves in that much danger. So they often for with the second option. Find a weak human with a powerful Sacred Gear and win them over or give them a deal they can't refuse." Explains the red and gold Cyknight. "I bet they were watching you during that date with the Fallen Angel and were planning on reincarnating you just before you would've perished. But then I was awakened and saved him. Which really throws their plans off. Isn't that right Devils?".

Rias lets out a large sigh. "I'm afraid everything he said is true. You remember getting one of these?" Asks the long haired redhead, as she brings out a flyer, just like the one Issei had been given just before his date.

"That flyer." Gasps the spiky haired boy.

"Yes. We use theses flyers to get contacts from other people. They can allow us to transport ourselves to their location. The internal plan was for me to be summoned just before you would've died and use some of my Evil Pieces to save you." Explains Rias.

"By turning me into a Devil? Why didn't you just stop them before they could do anything?" Asks the spiky haired human.

"They couldn't." States the red Cyknight.

"Nani? What do you mean?" Asks Issei.

"Remember when I explained on how a Devil can raise their Ranking? And how I said they are in a time of peace? Well basically, after the Great War ended, the Three Factions had signed a peace treaty, which from what I can tell basically says don't mess with us and we won't mess with you. Or if one side doesn't directly attack another then the others can't fight back. Meaning despite the fact that the Fallen Angel was in their territory, since she only attacked you, a Human, she didn't technically break the treaty, meaning the Devils couldn't do anything." Explains Ddraig. "Understand?".

"Hai. I thinks so." Replies the spiky haired boy.

"As Akaryū just explained we were in capable of stopping the Fallen Angel. But I am sorry that we couldn't help. I also can't deny that I do want you to be part of my Peerage. But, understand that I won't force you to join. But the offer will stand, if you want." Says the red haired girl.

"Hai. I understand. Thank you for your offer but I think I'd like to remain Human, Rias-sama." Responds the only Human in the room.

"As you wish Issei-kun. But I do think that if we know what Sacred Gear you have, the more we could help you. You must understand that now that you've discovered the world of the supernatural, you can never leave it." States Rias.

"Nani? Seriously?" Questions the spiky haired boy.

"Unfortunately Kiddo, she's right. Once you are part of the supernatural world, there's no way you can be free." Confirms the green eyed Cyknight. "And unfortunately the Kiddo here can't summon his Sacred Gear, because it's only partially awakened.".

"Really? Well that's disappointing. So there's no way to tell what Sacred Gear Issei-kun has." Mutters the red head.

"Actually there is." Says Ddraig. 'They've seen how much I know. Now's my chances to see how much they know.'.

"There is? Well what is it Akaryū-san?" Asks Kiba.

The 7'' dragon themed Cyknight looks down at his his partner. "Kiddo, summon that bracer you had on, when we fought that Baka." Instructs the Cyknight with a soul.

"My Cyknight Controller? But why?" Asks the spiky haired human.

"Because it looks identical to the Sacred Gear you have. Except it's on the opposite arm." Explains the Fiery Ace.

"Oh! Alright then." Replies Issei. He then brings out his Cyknight Controller in its deactivated form. The small device then admits a bright light that causes every Devil in the room to flinch slightly in pain. The light then fades and reveals that on the new Cyknighter's right are is his armoured red bracer Cyknight Controller.

"Sugoi. But wait, how do you know what Issei's Sacred Gear looks like, Akaryū-san?" Asks Akeno.

"Like I said I have my own secrets and I'm not just going to reveal them that easily." Responds the tallest being in the room.

Rias looks over the bracer with a keen eye.

"Hum. So this Cyknight Controller is identical to Issei-kun's Sacred Gear. I definitely can tell it's a Dragonic type Sacred Gear and I'd have to say that this is a Twice Critical." State the busty redhead.

"NANI!? You did not just call the Sacred Gear the Kiddo has a lowly Twice Critical! Did you?" Questions Ddraig.

The large dragonic Cyknight's out burst causes the Devils to flinch in Surprise.

"'Twice Critical'? But I thought that Ddraig-sama said I had the Boosted Gear." Says Issei. He then quickly realises the mistake he made. 'Ho oh.'.

The Red Dragon Emperor lets out a small growl in frustration, as he glances at his spiky haired partner. 'I'm going to have to give that Kiddo a long talk about keeping secrets.' Thinks the Cyknight with a soul.

"D-did you say the 'Boosted Gear'? As in the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet and one of the 13 Longinus?" Questions the female Gremory, in shock.

All the other Devils in the room look at Issei in shock.

The red Cyknight just sighs. "Well might as well come clean. Hai. It's true that the Sacred Gear the Kiddo here has is in fact the Boosted Gear." Confirms Ddraig.

"Sugoi. But how do you know that Akaryū-san?" Asks Kiba.

"Actually 'Akaryū' isn't my real name. It's more of an alias." Admits the standing Cyknight.

"What is your real name?" Asks Koneko as she finishes the last of her sweats.

"My true name, is Ddraig, the true Red Dragon Emperor!" Reveals the robotic Dragon.

All of the Devils in the room gasps loudly.

"N-nani? Y-you're really Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor?" Questions Akeno. The 7'' Cyknight nods in reply. "But how? Isn't you were supposed to be sealed in the Sacred Gear.".

"And until recently I was. Until that night the Kiddo here was attacked by that Fallen Angel and somehow my soul and seemingly a portion of my power was transferred into this body and for exactly how, I have no idea." Admits the green eyed robot.

"It makes sense. That's how you know so much about the Great War, because you were there. And of course you'd know about the Sacred Gears, as you were in one. But I have to admit I'm still confused on how you know so much about Devils and our culture." Says Rias.

"Well, most, if not all of the wielders of the Boosted Gear got involved in the world of the supernatural and I was able to learn a lot about it. Including the Devils." Explain the golden horned Cyknight. "I think it's best if we leave.".

"But wait." Begins the red head.

But Ddraig interrupts her. "No, I think that's it's best if we leave now. Everyone here has a large amount of new information for them. It's best we give it a rest, so everyone can process it." Counters Ddraig.

Rias seems hesitant for a moment, before sighing. "Very well. But I do wish to continue our conversation at a later date." States the Pure Devil.

"Maybe. But you better not tell that other Devil in town or you will regret it." States the red Cyknight. He then turns and begins to leave. "Come on Kiddo. Your Okaa-san's going to worry if we don't get back soon."

"Oh, hai." Replies Issei. The young brunette then gets up and follows his partner.

All the while Rias is frozen in shock. 'He knows about Sona? But, how?' Thinks the red head.

A bit later Ddraig and Issei are walking back through the forest, away from the Occult Research Club.

"Ddraig-sama, you said that there was another Devil in town. Who were you talking about?" Asks the male Hyōdō.

"Gomen'nasai Kiddo. I think it's best that you try to keep as far away from the supernatural as possible. At least until we grow strong enough to properly survive it." Responds the Red Dragon Emperor. "Alright?".

"Hai. I understand Ddraig-sama." Replies Issei.

"Stop calling me 'Ddraig-sama', Kiddo. We're partners, so just call me Ddraig or at least Abiō." States the green eyed dragonic Cyknight.

"Hai, em. Ddraig-san." Replies the brown eyed boy.

The winged robot lets out an annoyed sigh. "I guess that's going to be the best I'm going to getting out of you for now." Mutters the dragon themed Cyknight.

The next day during break, Rias and Sona are in Sona's office.

"So I see that you haven't made Issei a part of your Peerage yet. May I ask, why?" Wonders the short haired girl, as she sits at her desk.

"Sona, you have to be carefully. I've learned that another party has Issei under their protection." Replies her long haired friend, as she sits on a chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Really? And who is this other party?" Questions the glasses wearing girl.

Um, well, you see." Mutters Rias. Then Ddraig's words echo in her head.

'But you better not tell that other Devil in town or you will regret it.' States Ddraig's voice from inside her head.

The female member of the Gremory Clan just sighs. "I'm afraid that I can't tell you." Says the redhead.

"And why not?" Asks Sona.

"I just can't. But Sona trust me. You shouldn't try to get Issei as a part of your Peerage. And I'm not telling you this just because I want him in my Peerage Sona." States the red haired Devil.

The violet eyed girl just sighs. "Fine. I won't attempt to recruit Issei into my Peerage." Replies the short haired girl. 'For now.'.

Meanwhile Issei is laying under a tree all alone. 'Man. Dragons, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels all really exist. My world really is changing fast. And now that I think of it, I wonder what Ddraig-san is doing right now?' Thinks the young human.

At the same time Ddraig is out at the shopping center in town. He has a piece of paper in his right hand and a couple of plastic shopping bags in his left.

"Let's see. I've got all of the fresh fruits, vegetable, fish and rice. So I just need to get some drinks and some sweets for dessert. Now, where is that grocery store?" Wonders the Red Dragon Emperor as he takes a look at the piece of paper in his hand and then looks around.

At the same time the blonde girl, the young man dressed as a cowboy and the poncho and hat wearing Cyknight are all walking through the middle of the street. The male and the Cyknight are fine. But the girl is acting very jumpy, yet very amazed and is looking all around her at all of the advanced technology. But when ever a Cyknight walks by her, she jumps slightly and moves away from them.

"Er, a little jumpy there Asia?" Asks the American male.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Colt. It's just that I'm not used to all of these technological marvels. I've never actually seen a Cyknight before I came here." Admits Asia.

"Seriously? Man. Never thought I'd ever hear anyone say that. Back home just about everybody I know has a Cyknight." Replies Colt.

"Really?" Asks the blonde girl.

"Yeah. Cyknights may have been originally made here in Japan. But they are hugely popular in the States." Explains the shaggy haired boy. "Ain't that right Wild Bison?".

"Yep." Responds the large Cyknight.

"Amazing." Gasps the green eyed girl. She then has a thought. "Mr. Colt I forgot to ask, but why are you here in Japan?".

"Well, last night I got a call from a Japanese dude. He said to come over to Japan as soon as possible. Apparently he got beaten bad by a cheater and he wants them stopped. Plus I always wanted to come to Japan." Explains Colt.

"Oh my. Do you know what the cheater looks like?" Wonders Asia.

"Just a vague description of the Cyknight they used. A large red anthropomorphic dragon themed Cyknight with green eyes and golden horns." Recalls the American native.

"Oh. Sounds scary." Mutters the nun.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Me and Wild Bison will protect you if anything goes. Right buddy?" Asks the cloak wearing boy.

"Uh hum." Replies Wild Bison as he makes a nodding motion.

The three of them just start walking in silence for a bit, before something catches the young American's attention. "Hey cool." Says the cowboy.

"What is it Mr. Colt?" Asks the blonde girl.

"It's a real sushi stand. I've always wanted to try some freshly made sushi." Says Colt, as he looks at a wooden sushi stand that had a sign that says: Sushi Knight in Japanese and has a picture of an cartoonish crayfish on it. "Want to get some lunch?".

"Alright. I am a bit hungry." Admits Asia.

The trio them walks over to the stand and takes some seats, well Colt and Asia take a seat and Wild Bison just stands besides his partner.

In front of them is an old man in his late 50s. He has tan skin and slit eyes. He's also bald and has a hachimaki on his head. He's wearing a dark leather jacket over a white shirt and a matching pair of trousers. On his feet are geta.

"Konichiwa and welcome to Sushi Knight. May I take your order?" Asks the old man.

"Okay. I'll have some Sake Nigiri." Says the cloak wearing boy.

"Um. I think I'll have the same." Adds Asia.

"Hai. That's two orders of Sake Nigiri." Replies the bald man.

"But wait. Isn't Wild Bison going to order?" Wonders the young girl.

Colt and the old man looking at each other for a second in confusion before they look back at Asia.

"Er, Asia. Wild Bison is a Cyknight. He can't eat. He gets all of his energy from his engine inside his body." Explains the hat wearing boy.

"Oh. Then never mind." Says the long haired blonde.

"Not that we straighten that out. I'll have your orders made." States the bald man. He then turns around. "Chokigani! Two orders of Saki Nigiri.".

"Hai. I'm on it." Comes a robotic voice from the back of the stand.

A Cyknight then walks through the back door.

Chokigani is 6'' 6' and is hunched over and heavily resembles a crayfish. He has large reddish orange feet that is trimmed in an orangery shade of armour. He also has small yellow vents on the middle of his feet. His lower legs are covered in thick dark red armour, that's trimmed in yellowish gold armour. And has small round yellowish gold vents on the side of his lower legs. His upper legs are thin and is orange. His waist extends out into a long orange crayfish like rail with a large silvery semi circular blade that's sharp on sharp on the flat side and is covered in orange armour around the sides. His middle is thin and black. His upper body is very large and spherical, it's also orangey red. His shoulder are round and are orangey red, with extra red armour going over the shoulders. His upper arms are just like his upper legs. His forearms are covered with thinner cylinder shaped armour coming out of the back and reaches the elbow area and is dark red. And the front of his forearms are covered in thick curved armour that looks like half of an ovular sphere that's coloured orangey red and has yellowy gold round vents on the side of his forearms. Out of the top half of the forearms are a pair of black armoured hands. His head is like that of a crayfish and comes from the front of his torso and is orangey red. On the top of his head are two small yellow vents. He has small black eyes and a pair of long Yellow metallic whiskers coming from the sides of his head, that curl upwards. In his forehead is a hachimaki.

Asia straight ups in shock as she stares at the strange looking robot.

The reddish Cyknight then quickly gets to work. He quickly washes and dries his hands. He then gathers a handful of fresh white rice and packs it tightly. He then places it on a plate. He then repeats it three more times and places another on the first plate and the last two one a second plate. He then picks up a fresh piece of tuna. He then does something that the didn't expect. He throws the piece of fish into the air and then his hands glow brightly and are quickly replaced by blades on both halves of the front of the forearms. The blades are silvery and have orangey armour on the outer edges. He then skillfully uses his clawed like blades as scissors to cut the salmon into four equal pieces, that fall onto the clean counter he's using to prepare the meal. He then changes his clawed blades back to normal hands. He then picks up the pieces of fish and places a piece on top of the packs of rice, creating two perfect orders of Saki Nigiri or salmon sushi.

"Here you go. Two orders Saki Nigiri." Says Chokigani as he puts the two dishes in front of the two human customers.

Colt looks at the traditional Japanese food in delight. Asia on the other hand, is staring in shock and fear at the large red crustacean themed Cyknight. Who easily notices this.

"Excuse me, On'na. But is there a problem?" Asks the sushi making Cyknight as he leans forward slightly.

This is the breaking point for the young woman. She lets out a small squeak. "DEMON!!!!!!" Cries the nun, as she runs away screaming.

The four of them at the sushi stand just blink as the my watch her run away.

"Maybe she doesn't like fish." Mutters Chokigani.

Colt turns back to the old man. "Can I get these to go?" Asks the American Cyknighter.

"Hai. Just let me get some boxes." Replies the bald man.

Meanwhile Ddraig is walking out of a store with another bag in his hand.

"Well, that's everything. I better be heading back now." Says the 7'' Cyknight. He then hears a loud scream. "Nani? What's that sound?".

He turns around and before he could say anything as teal, white and yellow blur slams into him, causing him to be knocked off his feet.

The red Cyknight groans as he sits up and holds his head. "What hit me?" Wonders Ddraig. He hears another groan and looks in front of him and sees that the blur that hit him was actually Asia. "Nani? Hey! Watch where you're going". He then gets up and checks on the bags, that he accidentally dropped when he was hit. "Good. Nothing got damaged.".

"Oh. Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Apologies Asia, who is still on the ground, with her eyes shut. She then opens them and finally sees Ddraig. She speaks again in fear. "Demon!" Mutters the frighten nun.

The Red Dragon Emperor hears her and turns around, after picking up his bags. "Nani? A 'Demon'? I'm not a 'Demon'. I'm a Dragon. Well a Dragon type Cyknight at least." Reply the golden horned Cyknight.

But Asia is still scared by the red winged Cyknight's appearance.

"Hey! Asia!" Calls out Colt as he and Wild Bison run towards them.

"Mr. Colt!" Says the long haired nun. She then finally gets up.

The American duo stop right in front of them.

"Asia, you okay?" Asks the American male. He then notices Ddraig. "Did this guy hurt you?".

"Me? Hold it! She's the one who bumped into me!" Counters the Red Dragon Emperor.

"He's right. I wasn't looking where I was going and accidentally ran into him." Confirms the young green eyed girl.

"Fine, fine. But, Asia why'd you run off like that?" Asks the Cyknighter from the U.S.A..

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've never seen so many Cyknights and, and.." Sutters the nun.

"She must have gotten culture shock and saw something that was just too much for her to take." States Ddraig.

Colt looks at the large winged Cyknight. "Seriously?". He then turns to Asia. "Is he right?". The blonde just nods in reply. The young cowboy just sighs. "It's alright. Just don't run off like that again. Okay?".

"Okay." Replies the young blonde girl.

"Good." Says the hat wearing boy. He then straighten up and his eyes widen as n shock as he realises something. He then quickly turns back to look at the large green eyed Cyknight. "Wait a minute. A large anthropomorphic Dragon Cyknight with green eyes and gold horn! You're the Cyknight of that cheater I came here to beat!".

"Nani!? How dare you call me or my partner a cheater! Where did you hear that?" Questions the winged Cyknight.

"I got a call to come to Japan, from a guy who said that someone who used a Cyknight cheated to beat him and he wanted me to come and stop them. And you happen to fit the description I was given about the Cyknight." Explains Colt.

"Nani? But I've only participated in one… Oh. I think I figured out what's going on here." Replies the red Cyknight.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asks the American Cyknighter.

"Do you know where the nearest park is?" Asks Ddraig.

"Yeah. But why do you ask?" Wonders Colt.

"Just meet me there at 4 O'clock. I'll bring my partner and I think we can figure out exactly what's going on." Explains the green eyed Cyknight.

The modern day cowboy sighs. "Fine. I'll meet you there." Says the American male.

The two groups then go their separate ways.

Later just before 4, Ddraig and Issei are walking towards the park.

"Kiddo are you okay coming here? I know this place maybe a little, you know, sensitive for you." Says the large Dragon.

"It's alright. Ddraig-san. I'm fine." Responds the brown haired boy.

"Alright." Replies the golden horned robot.

The continue to walk and the soon see Colt and Asia sitting on a bench, with Wild Bison standing next to the bench and is still wearing his poncho and hat.

"There they are." States the Red Dragon Emperor.

The two of then walk over to them.

Colt notices them coming and stands up. Asia sees this and does the same.

The two sides stands opposite to each other.

The American Cyknighter looks over Issei. He then shifts his gaze to the winged Cyknight beside the young brunette. "This is your partner?" Asks the hat wearing boy.

"Hai. And before we go any further, do you know the name of the guy who called you?" Wonders the golden horned robot.

"No. He never told me his name." Says the American native.

"Well then I'll show you proof that neither me or my partner are cheaters." Replies Ddraig. He then turns to his partner. "Kiddo, show him the video.".

"Hai." Replies Issei. He walks over to colt and brings out his phone. "This is a video of the only Cyknight War I've taken part in. Please tell us if you recognise him by his voice.". He brings up the video and passes it the the older boy.

Colt, Asia and Wild Bison all watch the video and after it's finished, the cowboy dressed boy is not happy.

"I'm assuming that the guy we fought in the video is the same guy that called you. Am i right?" Asks Ddraig Ashe crosses his arms.

"Yeah. That's definitely the guy that called me." States the cloak wearing boy as he hands the phone back to Issei. He then stomps his right booted foot onto the group in frustration. "Dame. I can't be I got tricked by that jerk.".

"Well. I'm just happy that we could solve this without confrontation." Says Issei.

"Actually if it's alright with you we'd like to face the two of you in a Cyknight War. Right Wild Bison?" Wonders the hat wearing boy.

"Right." Agrees the poncho wearing Cyknight.

"Er, well, um." Mumbles the spiky haired Japanese boy.

"Er, go on, Kiddo, accept it. We don't have anything to lose and it sounds interesting." Encourages the large dragon Cyknight.

"Alright then. We agree." States the brown eyed boy.

"Awesome! Let's do it Wild Bison!" States Colt as he brings out a deactivated Cyknight controller. The gem is light blue and and casing is a light brown. The gem glows and it transforms into a seemingly wooden guitar that has the gem on the top of the guitar head.

"Right!" Responds his partner.

Wild Bill then grabs ahold of his poncho and throws it of, taking his ten gallon hat with it. Finally revealing what he really looks like.

He's 7'' tall, but he seems to be hunched over. He has thick armour feet tahy seem to merge with his lower legs both are covered in dark brown armour and he has two black pointy toes making it like like block hooves. He has small circular vents on the sides of his feet that are light brown. Around the ankle areas I'd extra dark grey armour that vaguely remember slitted gears. His upper legs are thin and are light brown. He has tight dark brown armour around the rest of his lower body. Over the front is a piece of dark brown armour that's trimmed in light brown acting as part of an armour skirt. Around is his middle is a slitted ring of dark grey metal. He has a huge rounded up torso that's light brown down the middle and dark brown on the sides. He has black spheres over his shoulders. His upper arms are light brown and thin. His forearms are very bulky and dark brown. Over his wrist are the same kind of protection as around his waist and he has big black hand. He has a head that resembles a bison's. The top of his head is dark brown and trimmed in dark grey. The middle and bottom of his muzzle being light brown, with the rest of his face bring dark brown. He has a pair short horns that looks like a bison's and is dark grey on the inner half and the outer half is icy blue and is seperated by small gold rings and he has blue eye.

"Akaryū-san, let's go!" Says Issei as he gets out his controller and transforms it into its active formed.

The Red Dragon Emperor let's out a small chuckle. "I've been waiting for a good chance to let loose." States the winged Cyknight as he gets ready.

The two sides then move away from each other to create the proper distance for the Cyknight War match.

The Japanese native studies American Cyknight with a keen eye. "Akaryu-san, be careful. Wild Bison is built for overwhelming power and his stick armour gives him a strong defense." Informs the wielder of the Boosted Gear.

"Really? Then this should be interesting.* Comment the red Cyknight.

"Wild Bison, charge!" Orders Colt.

"Akaryū-san intercept him!" Responds Issei.

The two large robots then rush forward and lock both their hands and enter a stalemate where both are trying to overpower the other, but are unfortunately neither are able to.

The cowboy then uses his guitar Cyknight controller as an actual instrument and strums out an actual cowboy song.

"Why, is he, playing the guitar, in the middle of Cyknight War?" Grunts out the green eyed Cyknight as he continues his struggle.

"He always does it. He say it, help creates the proper atmosphere for a fight." Answers the brown Cyknight as he too fights for supremacy, but cannot succeed.

"Gotta admit. It does." Admits the golden horned Cyknight.

The two of them finally break out of their stalemate and proceeds to hammer one another with a relentless storm of blows.

Ddraig delivers a left hook to the side of his opponent's head. But Wild Bison endure the blow and retaliates with his own powerful rab with his right fist that hits the red Cyknight in the chest. The green eyed Cyknight is forced to take a step back, but quickly recovers and attempts to unleash a powerful straight punch with his right fist. But, the blue eyed Cyknight used his thick left forearm to block the move . Although Ddraig continues his assault by delivering a powerful kick with his right foot that hits his foe on his side.

Whilst the two burly Cyknights continue their bout and Colt continues to play his song, Asia is watching the battle with great concern.

"Is it alright to let them keep on fighting that? Isn't one of them going to get really hurt?" Questions the blonde nun.

Colt hears her and looks at her under the brim of his hat as he continues to play the song on his instrument like Cyknight controller. "Don't worry Asia, they'll be fine. Cyknights are literally made from this. Some of they can take attacks that could shatter concrete without flinching and those two are part of the kind that can and besides they're enjoying themselves. So let them go at it." Says the guitar playing Cyknighter.

"Oh. Alright then." Replies the green eyed girl. But it's obviously she's still worried.

Finally the two Cyknights pull away from each other now that they are covered in bruises and some small dents.

Ddraig lets out a small chuckle as he straightens up. "Got to admit, Wild Bison, you are good." Compliments the winged Cyknight.

"Thanks, I mean Arigato. It's been to long since I've had a fight like this." Says the brown Cyknight.

"I feel the same way." Responds the red Cyknight. "But I'm afraid it's about time we finish this.".

"Hum. Your right." Replies then blue eyed Cyknight.

The two of them then look back at their partners.

"Kiddo…" Starts Ddraig.

"Colt…" Begins Wild Bison.

""Lets finish this!"" States the two 7'' Cyknights.

"Hai." Replies Issei.

"Ok." Responds Colt.

They then get ready to activate the attacks.

""Special Art:..." Begins the two boys.

"Flare Boost!" Shouts the Japanese boy as he hits the gem on his bracer controller.

"Wild Stampede!" Calls out the American boy as he hits a loud chord on his guitar controller.

A red beam shoots out of the Boosted Gear look alike and hits Ddraig in the back, at the same time a brown beam of energy comes from the blue gem on the top of the guitar like controller and hits Wild Bison in the back.

The two large Cyknights are then covered in a large aura of their respective main colours. The aura then condense to covers their fists and make them seemed to be covered in differently covered fire. The Red Dragon Emperor spreads his wings and zooms forward, whilst the American Cyknight charges forward. The two of them then throws their left fists forward and when the two Special Art attacks hit one another it causes a small explosion as the two auras grow as they seem to fight against one another. For a second the aura seem to shift into the image of a large red European Dragon and an equally large brown bison that are clashing against one another before returning to simply masses of energy. The two of them once again struggle for dominance. Ddraig lets out a mighty roar as he gives the attack all he has a cause a larger explosion.

The wind caused by the explosion threatens to blow Colt's hat and Asia's vale. But both are able to grab ahold of their respective head gear and stop them flying off. Although it caused Colt to stop playing his song.

The explosion quickly ended and soon the dirt cloud dissipates and shows both of the two horned Cyknight are standing right in front of each other. Both of them are severally beaten with multiple bruises and dents.

"You did well." Says the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Thanks, er, I mean Arigato." Replies the brown Cyknight. He lets out a loud groan, before he falls forward and becomes still.

The green eyed Cyknight lets out a powerful roar in victory.

The three Humans all remain silent as they look at the the roaring victor of the Cyknight War.

"Well, that was interesting." Comments the American boy.

A little bit later both of the two Cyknights are fully healed from their battle.

Wild Bison is wearing his poncho, but has his ten gallon hat in his left hand.

And both boys had deactivated their controllers and put them away.

The boys are standing opposite to each other, with their Cyknights beside them and Asia is stand in the middle.

"That was a great match Issei." States Colt. "I hope someday we can have another.". He puts out his right hand.

"Hai. I'd like that to, Colt-san." Replies Issei, as he takes the other boy's hand and shakes.

Their Cyknights do the same.

All the while Asia is smiling happily.

"Oh, and before I forget, here." Says the cowboy, as he brings out his control in it deactivated form. Issei does the same thing and a small beam of white light goes from Colt's to Issei's. It lasts for a few seconds before stopping and the Japanese boy's control device beeps for a few seconds before stopping. "There. Now you have Wild Bison's Chest piece, the the Stamper Chest. It's got a high defense and can take a tone of blows with getting to damaged.".

"Sugoi. Arigato Colt-san." Replies the brown eyed boy.

"No need. You earned it." Replies the hat wearing boy. He then turns and starts to leave. "Come one Wild Bison.".

"Coming." Replies the poncho wearing Cyknight, as he puts his hat on and follows after his partner.

Colt then stops and turns a bit and looks back. "Oh, and before I forget. Remember to take care of Asia, would ya?" Request that American native.

"Hai." Replies the Japanese native.

The cowboy just smiles and looks forwards and starts to walk off.

"Sayōnara Colt-san!" Calls out the brown eyed boy.

The American Cyknighter just raises his hand as a way of waving goodbye.

"What a cool guy." Says Issei.

The trio just watch the duo from America walk off.

And when the two are out of sight they all hear some.

"Asia!" Calls out a man's voice from behind them.

"Father Freed." Gasps Asia.

The three of them all turn around and see a man running towards them.

He is a rather short young man at 5'' 3'. He has short white hair and red eyes. He's wearing a white dress shirt and match trousers with black shoes. He's wearing a dark green shirt that has light green on the cuffs and along the edges of his coat and is trimmed in gold.

He has a strange aura about him that puts Ddraig on edge.

"Asia! What are you doing here?" Questions Freed. H then notices the other two, specifically the winged Cyknight. "What's that hunk of junk doing here?".

"Nani?" Growls Ddraig.


	4. Saw Nun Of This Coming

**Saw Nun Of This Coming**

"Who are you calling a 'hunk of junk'?" Questions Ddraig.

But Freed just ignores the angered Cyknight and turns to stare at Asia. "What the fuck are you doing here? And why are you with this shitty robot?" Questions the white haired man.

The Fiery Ace's expression changes from anger to confusion. 'For a supposed holy man, he has to have one of the most vulgar language I've ever heard.' Thinks the Red Dragon Emperor.

"S-sorry Father Freed. I was just out exploring the city. I meet some new friends. Like Mr. Issei and Mr. Akaryū." Explains the blonde girl.

But the short man doesn't seem any happier. In fact he only seems madder. "I don't give a fuck about any shitty friends you made. Now come on we have to get back. So say goodbye to your freaking friends!" Demands the red eyed man.

"A-alright." Replies the green eyed girl. She then turns around and looks at her two new friends. "Goodbye Mr. Issei and Mr. Akaryū. I had fun today.".

"Sayōnara Asia-chan." Says Issei. Although he seems rather sad.

"Hai. Sayōnara Asia." Adds Ddraig, as he continues to glare at the coat wearing man.

"Oh, enough with this bloody mushy stuff. Asia, let's get the fuck out of here!" Shouts Freed. He then grabs a hold of the young girl's wrist and drags her away.

"I hope that she's going to be okay." Mumbles the spiky haired boy as he watches the golden haired girl being dragged off by the white haired man, until both are out of sight. He then looks at his partner and sees that the Cyknight with a soul is looking very angry and worried. "Ddraig-san? What's wrong?" Wonders the brown eyed boy.

"Kiddo, that Freed guy. There's something just not right about him. I've felt a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time from that guy and it wasn't a good one. We better keep our eyes peeled for that guy. I've got a feeling we're gonna meet him again and it won't be good." States the green eyed Cyknight. He then lets out a quiet sigh. "But let's just forget that for now. We better head home. Your Kaa-san will worry if we aren't back soon and besides I have to helper make dinner. So come on Kiddo.".

"Hai." Replies Issei.

The two of them then leave the park and head home.

A bit later Freed had finally dragged Asia back to where they are meant to be. It's a large church. But the holy building seems in desprite need of repair and all form of holy symbols are gone. The place appears to be abandoned, except for the two humans in it.

The short man then pushes the blonde girl to sit down on one of the front church bench.

"Sit the fuck down and if you go out again without my permission and I'll fucking rape you. You understand, you bitch?" Questions the swearing man.

"Yes. I-I understand. I'll stay here. I promise, Father Freed." Whimpers the polite girl as she sits down.

Suddenly the door of the church then slams open and in walk Raynare, but she's in her Amano Yūma form and is in the same clothes as she was wearing during her date with Issei. She's also dragging something behind her. It's a Cyknight kit like the one that Ddraig's new body was in, except it's only just over 6'' tall and not quite as widen. The Fallen Angel in disguise goes through a quick transformation into her true form and into her leather like outfit, with her wings out.

"What that thing you got there, Raynare?" Asks a young girl's voice.

The Fallen Angel turns to see a young girl. She's 4'' 9', with blonde hair that's tied into a pair of pigtails and she has blue eyes. She's wearing a black Lolita dress with a lot of white frills. Around her waist is a dark grey ribbon that's tied in the front. She has a dark grey ribbon collar with the bow over her collarbone and a green gem embedded on her collar. She has a large black bow on her head, that's white on the inside. She's wearing thigh high white socks and she also has a pair of black shoes on.

"It's a Cyknight kit, Mittelt." Replies Raynare.

"Oh you mean one of those special robots. Like the one that was able to break your Light Spear?" Wonders a man woman's voice.

They all look to the opposite side of the church is another woman.

The woman is tall at 5'' 9' and is very buxom with big breasts. She has long navy blue hair that partially obscures her right eyes and her eyes a brown. She's wearing a very revealing outfit. She has a maroon trench coat like jacket that has a wide collar. She has the sleeves rolled up past the elbows. The jacket top is opened up at the chest and reveals a large amount of her breast and cleavage. She seems to be wearing a white shirt, but is only seen out of the bottom of the shirt. She's wearing a matching maroon skirt and she's also wearing a pair of black heeled shoes with straps around the ankles.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing with it?" Asks the blue haired woman.

"Yes. It is like that one, Kalawarner. And I plan on presenting it to our leader." Replies the black haired Fallen Angel.

"Oh. Not this again. You can't actually believe that these toys are all that powerful? Or even worthy of the leader's attention? Do you?" Questions a male's voice.

Raynare looks behind her and sees a man leans against one of the pillars near the door.

The man is tall at 6'' and appears to be middle aged. He has short black hair and dark blue eyes. He's wearing a grey trenchcoat, over a white dress shirt and a matching white ascot. He's wearing black pants and shoes. On his head is a black fedora.

"Yes I do. I've seen the kind of raw power they are capable of welding and I have reason to believe that they can potentially wield the power of a Sacred Gear. Even if they don't, these Cyknights still have the potential to become dangerous to us and our leader must be informed of it!" Explains the skimpy clothed girl.

"Yeah, yeah. You can keep spouting the nonsense about how powerful these human toys are. But, I still say it's all a load of hot air." Says Mittelt.

"Well then. I'll just have to show you." States Raynare. She then turns around and rips the box open and reveals what's inside.

The Cyknight is 6'' tall and has the structure of a young man, yet is strangely bland. He sees to be covered in a pure white bodysuit, but it is difficult to see as he's covered in matching armour. The armour covering his feet is simple and round and pure white. His lower legs are coated in thin pure white, with matching patches of armour on his knees. His upper legs are slim and white. And has tight, yet thin white armour armour the waist. He has thin and flexible white armour around his stomach. Over his chest and back is simple thin armour that is as pure white are the rest of his armour. His shoulders are covered in thin and curved pure white armour. His upper arms are covered in thin white armour. He has white armour elbow pads. He has thin covering his forearms and is as white as the rest. He has white plating on the back of his hands and all of his fingers are covered in white armour platings. He's wearing a very simple white helmet that covers all of his face, except for a pitch black visor that covers the area over his eyes.

"Strange. The ones I saw were, well, more colourful than this. Oh well." Mutters the black feathered winged woman. She then notice a small rectangular box attached to the right inner side of the large box. "Perfect.". She reaches out her gloved right hand and grabs a hold of it and detaches it from the box. She the opens it up and pulls out a deactivate Cyknight Control Device, this one's gem is almost completely transparent, like it's made of glass and the outer casing is white. She looks at it and then glances at the plain Cyknight. "Now, Cyknight arise!" Declares Raynare as she raises the deactivated Control Device. A second passes and nothing happens. She blinks for a second before lowering her arm and stares at Control Device, as her grip on it tightens. "What? What's the problem with this thing?". She turns and glares at the unmoving Cyknight, as Freed, Mittelt and Kalawarner all start to chuckle at her misfortune. The black haired female Fallen Angel reaches out taps the white Cyknight. This causes the blank robot to sway and begins to fall forward, causing the long black hair girl to move out of the way, as the Cyknight in the room falls face first and hits the ground with an echoing clang. The boot wearing girl, stomps her right foot in frustration, as she glares at the unmoving Cyknight body. "Ah! Why isn't this working?". The chuckling in the room changes into full blown laughter.

"I think I may have an idea what's wrong with your little toy." Comes the man's voice.

Raynare turns to see the fedora wearing man is standing next to the box and is reading a paperback book that has the title: 'Cyknight Instructions?' on the front. "Really? And what are you reading, Dohnaseek?" Questions the long black haired Fallen Angel.

"It's called the 'instruction manual'. It was in the box and it says here, that this is a blank Cyknights body and whilst it's like this it's basically like a body with no soul. It needs something called a 'Soul Chip', to activate it and from what I can tell, you forgot to get one when you pick up that." Says Dohnaseek as he guesstures to the still form of the blank Cyknight.

"Errr. Whatever." Growls Raynare. She leans down and grabs ahold of the fallen Cyknight's right forearm and proceeds to drag it off.

"Hey! Where are you taking that thing?" Asks Mittelt as she and the other two stop laughing.

"Even if I can't get it to use it's power. We can still learn a lot about the Cyknights, so I'm just going to put it somewhere safe." Replies the violet eyed Fallen Angel.

"But wait. Are we sure we can trust her not to tell anyone about all this?" Questions Kalawarner as she gestures to Asia.

The robe wearing girl eps as she becomes the centre of attention.

"We can trust her not to tell anyone about this. Right Asia-chan?" Asks Raynare as she flashes a smile that just a bit to sweet. Asia nods at a high speed as her eyes fill with fear. "Good.". She then looks forward and continues to drag the Cyknight body away.

Dohnaseek let's out a tired sigh and glances at the large box. 'Guess I better get rid of it.' Thinks the tallest organic being in the building.

On saturday Ddraig and Issei are walking through the city. Ddraig looks like he always does. But Issei is wearing something different. She's wearing a pale yellow short sleeved dress shirt, in buttoned over a long sleeved red t-shirt. He has a pair of blue jeans. Issei's also wear a pair of sneakers that are white one the top and on the souls. The rest is red with a yellow Z markings on the sides.

"So, first we go to Cyber Kingdom and check out some of the new Cyknights and then we can go to the Cyknight Arena. We can catch a Cyknight War match and maybe we can even be in one and finally we can maybe can do some other stuff later. How does that sound Dd… I mean Akaryū-san?" Asks the spiky haired boy.

"Sounds like a good idea, Kiddo. I've been in the mood for a good fight." Replies the golden horned A native sees this and looks at his partner in worry. "Is something wrong Akaryū-san?" Asks Issei.

The green eyed Cyknight just looks back at his partner. "It's just that for some reason this body seems to be acting up. Maybe it malfunctioning." Replies Ddraig.

"Oh. Maybe we should head home and take a look at your body." Says the spiky haired boy, but it's obvious that he's sad about this.

The crimson red Cyknight easily sees his partner sadness. "No. It's just my right arm that's acting up. It won't be a problem for now. But, it looks like I won't be taking part in any Cyknight Wars today. Oh, well. I just guess I'll have to wait for another time." Sighs the green eyed Cyknight.

"But, but." Mutters the brown eyed boy.

"No buts. You are so excited to go out today, Kiddo. I can go a while longer until I get another fight. So let's just get going and enjoy our day out." States the Red Dragon Emperor, as he gives a strangely happy and comforting face, for a 7'' tall dragon robot.

"Hai!" Responds Issei, as he has a large smile on his face.

Ddraig just give a happy chuckle.

Later the two of them are exiting the Cyknight Arena. Both of them look very happy.

"Daijōbu! Nothing gets me in a better mood than a good fight! Even if I can't fight myself, just seeing a fight gets my blood pumping!" Says the Red Dragon Emperor. He then realises something. "Er, figuratively speaking of course.". The two of them then share a laugh together.

"Akaryū-san. How's your arm?" Asks the human boy.

"It's still acting up and I'm having a harder time to get it to move properly. Nothing major really. It's just sluggish and it seems to be slowing my entire body down." Explains the Cyknight with the dragonic soul.

"Maybe it's the sensory relays in your arm and it's been damaged from all the battling you've been doing or it could be an issue with the motors in the joints." Theories the young boy.

"Ah. Whatever the issue is I'm sure you can handle it, Kiddo. I know it!" States the Red Dragon Emperor.

Issei blushes at the compliment. "A-arigato, Akaryū-san." Stutters the spiky haired boy.

The Fiery Ace just lets out another small chuckle, as he rolls his green eyes. "Come on Kiddo. I think it's about time we get home and look at this glitching arm of mine, before it can get any worse." Says Ddraig.

"Hai." Agrees the spiky haired boy.

The two of them then walk off towards their home.

A bit later the duo had taken a detour through the park.

"So Cyknights and interchange their limbs. Is that right?" Wonders the red winged Cyknight.

"Hai. It's allows a Cyknight to be customise and can adapt to whatever they need." Replies the brunette human.

"Hum. Makes sense. I was wondering what we were supposed to do with the parts we got from our wins." Admits Ddraig. He then notices something, or more precisely someone near by. "Is that Asia?".

"Asia-chan?" Wonders Issei as he turns to look in the same direction as Ddraig and sees that the blonde sun is kneeling down and is carefully looking at the flowers with a small smile on her face. "Asia-chan!" Calls out the brown eyed boy, as he and the green eyed Cyknight starts to run over the the green eyed girl.

Said young girl stands up and sees the two males coming towards her.

"Oh! Hello, er, I mean Kon'nichiwa, Mr. Er, I mean Issei-san and Akaryū-san." Greets Asia.

"Kon'nichiwa Asia-chan." Replies Issei.

"Hai. Kon'nichiwa Asia and I see that you're using Japanese words. You're even using honorifics. Impressive." Complements Ddraig.

"Than, I mean Arigato, Akaryū-san. I figured if I'm going to be living in Japan, I may as well talk like them." Replies the long haired blonde.

"Make sense." Replies the 7'' Cyknight.

"Itai!" Cries out a young boy's voice.

The trio turn to see a young boy on the ground. The boy is only about 5 years old. He has short straight black hair and lightly tanned skin, he also has dark grey eyes. He's wearing a short sleeved blue shirt and beige shorts and black and white sneakers. He has tears in his eyes and is holding his right knee, which has a large bruise on it.

"Oh dear." Gasps Asia.

The three of them quickly move over to check on the young boy.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Asks the blonde girl.

"I was playing with the new ball my Kaa-chan gave me. But I tripped and hurt my knee, Onee-chan." Explains the little boy as he whimpers slightly.

"'Onee-chan'?" Queitly wonders Asia.

Ddraig is able to hear her and leans in closer. "It basically means big sister. But it's also commonly used by younger childrens to refer to someone older than them." Whispers the winged Cyknight. He then leans back out.

"Oh." Mutters the green eyed human, as her eyes widen slightly in realisation. Asia's eyes then soften as she looks kindly at the hurt young boy. "Here. Lets me take care of that for you.". She then holds out both of her hands and places them just above his injured knee. Then two silvery rings with a bluish green gems on each ring appear on her ring fingers. The a light green aura spreads out and covers the boy's injured knee and miraculously the bruise starts to heal at an incredibly fast rate.

"Wow." Gasps the little boy.

"Sugoi." Mutters Issei.

Ddraig doesn't says anything. But, it doe cause his eyes to widen slightly in shock. He then sees a soccer ball nearby. He glances back to the boy and quickly connects the dots. He then quietly walks off to retrieve the ball.

A second pasts and the bruise is completely healed and it looks like it have never been there in the first place.

The boy hops up to his feet and has a beaming smile on his face. "Sugoi! My knee feels all better! Arigato Onee-chan." Thanks the young boy.

"You're welcome." Replies Asia as she stands up.

"Hey, Kiddo!" Call out Ddraig. His voice causes the little boy to look in the direction that the Cyknight's voice is coming from. "Catch." The boy then grabs the soccer ball that flies through the air.

"My ball!" States the short wearing boy, as he stares at the black and white ball. He then looks up and sees the Red Dragon Emperor standing nearby with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face. The young boy realises what has happened and flashes a large bright smile. "Arigato Cyknight-san.".

"Ah. Don't worry about it. Now get going. Your Kaa-chan's probably worried about you." Says the green eyed Cyknight.

"Hai." Replies the little boy. "Sayōnara Onee-chan, Onii-san and Cyknight-san.". He then quickly runs off, with his ball under his right arm.

The dragon themed Cyknight just lets out a small chuckle. "Nice kid." Comments Ddraig.

Issei turns to look at Asia with a big grin on his lips. "That was amazing Asia-chan. How did you heal that boy's injury?" Asks the spiky haired boy.

"Er. Well, you see…" Mutters the blonde haired girl.

"It was no doubt because she has a Sacred Gear. From what I can tell she probably has a Twilight Healing. A kind of Sacred Gear that can heal anyone, regardless of who or what they are and from what I saw, she must of had her's activated for a long time to gain that level of mastery." Summarises the winged Cyknight.

The robe wearing girl looks at the Fiery Ace in shock and confusion. "Akaryū-san, how do you know about Sacred Gears?" Asks the green eyed human.

"Let's just say I have a few of my own secrets and before you ask. If I tell you that they are, then they wouldn't be secret." Replies the green eyed Cyknight.

"Oh. Then very well." Responds the long haired girl. She then gasps as she realises something. "Oh no!".

"Nani? What's the matter Asia-chan?" Questions Issei."

"I just remembered that I have to meet up with Father Freed soon." Explains Asia.

Ddraig quietly growls at the mention of the swearing man.

"Well then. Sayōnara Asia-chan." Says Issei, as he gives a slight bow.

"Sayōnara Issei-san." Replies the young foreign girl, as she bows in reply. She then turns to look straight at the red Cyknight. "Sayōnara Akaryū-san.". She then bows again.

"Er, Hai. Sayōnara Asia." Responds the 7'' Cyknight as he bows to her, but only slightly.

The blonde girl the quickly runs off. The red duo just continue to watch her until she goes out of sight.

Ddraig then lets out a simple sigh. "Asia's a nice girl. I just wish she wasn't with that freak Freed." Comment the red winged Cyknight.

"You really don't like Freed do you?" Asks Issei.

"Kiddo, I don't think I'll ever like that guy." Replies the Cyknight with a soul. "Though we really should be heading home. This arm is getting worse.". the green eyed Cyknight demonstrates his point by raising his arm halfway up, but it's moving kind of slowly.

"Oh. Hai. Let's get going." Says the brown eyed boy.

The two of them then walk off again.

Meanwhile Ddraig and Issei are walking through a neighborhood.

"So, I cannot only see, hear and feel. But, I can also smell things? Gotta admit that's impressive." Admits the red Cyknight.

"Hai. They did it so that some of the Cyknights in the police force base are able to sniff out drugs like Police dogs." Explains the Japanese native.

They then pass by a store with several TVs out in the front display. Something on one of the sets catches Ddraig's attention and causes him to stop in his tracks. "Hey Kiddo! Come here! I think we better see this." States the Red Dragon Emperor.

Issei moves back and looks up to the 7'' red Cyknight. "What is it?" Asks the holder of the Boosted Gear.

"Take a look." States the red dragon based Cyknight, as he points at the screen.

The newbie Cyknighter does so and looks at the television.

On the screen is the news. The news man is in his mid thirties. He has short brown hair and black eyes with a pair of squared glasses. He's wearing a blue suit.

"So far, there has been no updates on the theft of a blank Cyknight body from a local store. The seemingly strangest part is that the thief stole only the Cyknight body, yet did not touch any of the money or take any Soul Chips." Reports the man on the screen. "Now onto sports…".

That's when the two of them look away from the TV and look at each other.

"Why would someone steal a blank Cyknight body? I mean they can't be that expensive to get." Says the Cyknight with a soul.

"They aren't. But what I don't get is why they stole Cyknight's body, yet, they didn't take a Soul Chip." Replies his partner.

"What is a 'Soul Chip' anyway, Kiddo?" Asks the golden horned Cyknight.

"It's basically the heart and soul of a Cyknight. Without one a Cyknight body can't move or operate." Explains the brown eyed boy.

"So, basically all they got was just a useless machine. Is that right?" Asks Ddraig.

"Pretty much, Akaryū-san." Answers Issei.

"Er, let's just forget about this. I mean, come on. What are the chances that we're going to end up being connected to the thief? Or the stolen Cyknight body?" Questions the green eyed robot.

"Hai. I guess you are right. It's just silly to think that would happen." Replies the brown eyed human.

"Well, it's about time we get home. So, let's go, Kiddo!" States Ddraig.

"Hai!" Agrees Issei.

The duo then continue to walk home.

Soon the two of them are near some apartments.

"Did we make a wrong turn or something? I'm not sure that I've ever been here before." Mutters the Japanese brunette.

"Just relax Kiddo. I'm sure we'll get back soon." Comforts the golden horned Cyknight.

"Hai. I guess you are right." Replies the young boy. He then gets an idea. "Ddr… I mean, er, Akaryū-san, maybe you could fly up and take a look around. Perhaps you could see our home.".

"That's not a bad idea, Kiddo." Replies the mechanical dragon. But before he is able to he starts to sniff the air. "That scent. It couldn't be.".

"What is it, Akaryū-san?" Asks the young man.

But the Fiery Ace doesn't reply and instead he breaks out into a run.

"Akaryū-san! Wait up!" Calls out the Cyknighter. He then runs after the red dragon Cyknight.

Ddraig continues to run fast, with Issei doing his best to keep up with the winged Cyknight.

Soon the two of them are in front of a door to a room. The green eyed Cyknight simply stands in front of the door, with the Japanese boy is leaning over with his hands on his knees and is struggling to catch his breath.

The spiky haired boy takes a deep breath and straightens up. "Why did you run here, Akaryū-san?" Asks the student.

The Red Dragon Emperor seemingly ignores him and just sniffs the air and glares directly at the door. "It's definitely coming from in here." Growls the horned Cyknight. He then starts to knock on the door. But no one answers and it causes him to growl. He then starts to pound on the door. "Open up! Open Up!! OPEN UP!!!". But still no one answers.

"Calm down, Ddraig-san. What's in there that's so important ?" Asks Issei.

"Sorry Kiddo. No time for explanations. Gotta use good ol' brute force!" States Ddraig. He then backs up a few steps and then charges straight at the door. He then successful breaks down the door. He looks inside and his eyes widen in shock. "Ara mā.".

"What's the matter Ddraig-san?" Asks Issei. As he looks inside and his eyes widen like his partner. "N-N-NANI?!?".

Inside the room is a young man and there's only one problem with him. He's dead. With a single stab wound to the heart. The corpse is leaned up against the wall with a large amount of blood splattered against the wall.

"What kind of sick, twisted bastard would do this?" Wonders the Red Dragon Emperor.

"What? What the fucking hell are you two shitty bastards doing here?" Questions a familiar voice of a white haired man.

The duo turns and see Freed standing near them. In his right hand is a silvery gun and in his left hand is a guardless sword that has a golden handle with a red gem on the pommel of the sword and the blade is made of white light.

"Freed. I should have guessed that it was you." Growls the crimson red Cyknight. He then zeros in on the weapons is the red eyed man's hands. "You're an Exorcist. But by judging by what you've obviously done, you are obviously a Stray Exorcist!".

"Nani? What's an 'Exorcist'? And what's a 'Stray Exorcist'?" Questions the young brown eyed boy.

"Exorcists are members of the Church, who are tasked with hunting down and eliminating any supernatural creature that poses an immediate threat to Humans. They mostly go after Devils and Fallen Angels that have broken the treaty and attacks innocent Humans. But some Exorcists have strayed from the teachings of the God of the Bible and started killing innocent creatures and because of that they were cast out of the Church and became Stray Exorcists." Explains the green eyed Dragon Emperor. "Stray Exorcists often join Fallen Angels or other mythological group to fulfil their disgusting want to kill. I bet this bastard is even in league with those Fallen Angel that attacked you.".

"How the fucking hell do you know all of that you shitty hunk of junk?" Asks the Exorcist.

"Like I'm going to tell a sick twisted bastard like you!" States the winged Cyknight. "But what I want to know is why you killed that man? I know even a psycho like you wouldn't kill a random Human, without a basic reason. So what is it?" Questions the powerful Cyknight.

"Yeah I killed him. But that fucking idiots deserved it. He had a contract with those Shitty Devils in town!" States Freed.

"But you can't just kill him for that! Kill him just because he had a Devil do something. That- that's crazy!" Says Issei.

"Kiddo, I'm pretty sure we already confirmed that this Baka is completely and utterly insane!" Growls Ddraig.

"Ah fucking hell! I can't just lets you two shitty bastards go. So I guess I have to kill you two!" Swears the insane white haired. "I'll admit I do want to destroy a Cyknight. I've always hated you shitty robots.". The crazy man the raises his gun and aims directly at the Japanese youth.

"Kiddo! Look out!" Calls out the red Cyknight as he pushes his partner out of the way.

Just as the Stray Exorcists pulls the trigger and a bullet made out of pure white light is shoot out and zooms across the room. The bullet misses the brown eyed boy completely, but it ends up hitting the Red Dragon Emperor in his right shoulder.

The Fiery Ace growls in pain as he clutches his now damaged right shoulder. "Kuso." Mutters the crimson Cyknight, as he forces himself to stand up.

"Fucking hell! What a waste of a Light Bullet." Mutters Freed. He then let's out an insane cackle as he gains a crazed look in his eyes. "Oh well. Might as well not waste anymore gun shots and just kill you with my sword!".

The murderer rushes forward at a blinding speed, with his light sword ready to strike.

'Nani?' Thinks the Cyknight. Everything seems to slow down as he is able to take a single step back and leans back, just enough to make the sword swipe from the Stray Exorcist. He then catches the psychotic look in his opponent's red eyes. 'For a psycho, Freed is sure fast and me obviously knows how to handle a sword. But, I have to be careful. That shot is making my arm act even worse than before.'.

Time returns to normal as Ddraig plants his feet firmly in the floor, digging his golden toe claws and attempts to deliver a strong left jab. But Freed is able to leap back to dodge the attack by jumping back a short distance. The former member of the Church rushes forward and attempts to slash the red Cyknight across the chest. But the metallic dragon is able to raise his right arm and places it in the way of the sword made of light. The Stray Exorcist's blade embeds it's way into the Cyknight's arm and causes Ddraig to lowly groan in pain, but he pushes through it and spreads his right arm out and it drags the sword, with Freed, who's still holding the gold handled tightly. The red Cyknight isn't able to move his malfunctioning arm far. But, he is able to move him just far enough to create an opening. The green eyed Dragon then delivers a powerful punch with his right free hand, that nails Freed and sends the crazy killer across the room. Unfortunately the white haired grip on his weapon is strong enough to drag the sword made of light out and takes it with him. Also because of the drain on his strength due to his malfunctioning arm, the punch he nailed the red eyed man with, was weakened to the point that it only caused some damage as opposed to defeating him.

Ddraig grips his damaged right arm in pain, as sparks start to come from the large, deep cut on it. He then lets out a low growl in pain.

At the same time Freed is recovering from that blow. He gets to his feet and places his right hand, that's still holding his gun, on his hair to sooth the headache he got from the Dragon Emperor's blow. "Ouch! That fucking hurt! That's it you shitty robot, I'm going to turn you into bloody scrap metal!" Shouts the deranged Exorcist.

"Bring it, Baka." Challenges the red Cyknight, as he stands up.

But before either of them are able to make any kind of move, they hear a familiar voice.

"F-Father Freed? A-Akaryū-san? I-Issei-san?" Comes the voice of a certain blonde. The three males turn to see Asia standing in the doorway, with her green eyes widened in shock. "W-what's going on here?".

But Freed completely ignores the sweet girl's question and is now mad and angry. "You fucking bitch! What the bloody hell are you doing here? I told you to stay outside and keep the shitty barrier up to keep anyone from interrupting me. But obviously you fucking failed!" Shouts the former Exorcist.

The young girl looks away from the madman, in both sense it the word. Unfortunately she ends up looking straight towards the corpse that's still leaned up against the wall.

"N-nani? W-what's going on here?" Stutters the robe wearing girl.

"Asia- run! Freed's insane! He killed that man!" Warns Issei.

"Nani?" Gasps Asia, as she places her hands over her mouth.

"And he's no doubt in league with the Fallen Angels in town." Growls Ddraig.

"You mean Raynare-sama and the others? B-but I thought that they are my friends. I know that they can be a little mean. But they can't be that bad. Can they?" Asks the female Sacred Gear holder.

"Trust us. They are bad. Especially Raynare. She attempted to kill Kiddo! And she would've if I hadn't stepped in." Adds the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Wait a fucking minute! You're the freaky Cyknight that Raynare said that could shatter her Light Spear?" Asks Freed.

"That's right! And Asia you have to get out of here and as far away from Freed and those Fallen Angels as fast as possible. They're no doubt going to try and take your Twilight Healing and use it for their own nefarious purposes!" States Ddraig. 'Great. Now I'm starting to sound like a corny old fashioned superhero from a old Saturday morning TV show.'.

"Ah shit! That was supposed to be a fucking secret. But now I have no choice left but to take her by force!" States the insane man.

"Asia-chan, run!" Shouts out the spiky haired brunette.

But unfortunately the insanity maniac is to fast and quickly grabs the blonde and drags her off.

"Asia!" Calls out the golden horned Cyknight. He tries to to go after them, but suddenly an agonizing pain shoots through his damaged right arm that causes him to freeze up for just one second. 'Kuso.'. The Red Dragon Emperor quickly recovers, but by then Freed and Asia are gone. The crimson red Cyknight quickly runs out of the room and sniffs the air as he looks around. But seeing and hearing nothing, causing the green eyed Dragon to growl. "No! They got away!".

Issei moves out behind his partner and hears what the Fiery Ace growled out. "But Ddraig-san, he have to save Asia-chan." Says the brown eyed boy.

"I know Kiddo. But first we may need to gets some help and I think I know where we can get it." States the red Cyknight.

A bit later Rias is laying on the couch in the Occult Research Club's clubroom, in her school uniform and is looking at a chess board with all of her remaining Evil Pieces and some normal chess pieces.

"Hum. There must be some way I can get Issei-kun to be part of my Peerage. But I can't just force him. I don't want to be like that and not to mention the fact that I don't want the legendary Red Dragon Emperor angry at me. So what should I do?" Wonders the red head.

Then a knock comes from the door.

"Oh. Who could that be? The others shouldn't be back from their contracts so early. So who could it be?" Asks the busty Pure Devil, as she sits up straight.

There's another knock at the door. Only this knock is louder and more forceful.

"Hai, Hai. I'm coming. I'm coming." Says the young Gremory, as she gets up and walks over to the door and opens it, with her eyes closed and a charming smile on her face. "Kon'nichiwa. How many I help…" Starts the female Devil. But she is stopped cold as she opens her eyes and sees who at the door.

Standing there is Ddraig with Issei stand behind him and slightly behind him.

"Gremory, we need your help." States the Red Dragon Emperor.

The member of the Gremory clan eyes steel. "I'll call the others." States the crimson haired girl.

Later, during sundown, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba had all returned to the old house and are all in their uniforms. They had all taken to their places as before, except the holder of the Boosted Gear, who's standing up and is using a pair of screwdrivers to try to fix the golden horned Cyknight's damaged right arm, as the green eyed Cyknight finishes explains the events of the past few hours.

"And then I decided that we would need help and we went here. And you know the rest." Finishes the Fiery Ace. "So are you willing to help us rescue Asia? Or not?".

Rias lets out a slight sigh and looks at the red duo. "Gomen'nasai. But I'm afraid that we can't get involved with this matter." Apologies the busty red head. "We just can't risk

"Er. I knew you'd say that. I just thought that you would have been a bit more compassionate. But I guess you're no different than the Devils I've known in the past." Says Ddraig. Then looks at his partner who is skillfully working on his damaged arm. "Hows my arm coming, Kiddo?".

"Er. Gomen'nasai Ddraig-san. I just can't fix your arm with the tools and materials on hand. I mean I have all of the necessary equipment back home. But…" Explains the spiky haired boy as he puts the two screwdrivers down. But he can't seem to finish the sentence.

Fortunately 'Akaryū' knows what his partner is thinking. "But we no longer have any time to waste. We've wasted enough time already and every second we waste is another second that Asia is closer to her death. But I can't go with his busted arm. It's just slowing me down and I have to be at my best if I am stand any chance at stopping Freed, Raynare and any others they have on their side." Mutters the Red Dragon Emperor. He then thinks for a moment, before he gets an idea. "Wait a minute! Why don't we use the arm we won that that Gaki. What was it called? Oh yeah! The Blade Blaster!".

"Hai! That would work. I don't know why I didn't think about that early" Says Issei.

"Then get to it Kiddo!" States the green eyed Dragon Emperor.

"Hai!" Replies the brown eyed human. He brings out the deactivated Control Device from his pocket and aims it straight at his partner. A small beam of red light shoots out from the green gem and hits the 7'' Cyknight, specifically his right arm. The damaged limb then glows red and in a small flash it's changes and is replaced by the Blade Blaster, although it's been scaled up to suit.

"Nice. But we still don't know where that Bastard Freed took Asia." Says the the dragon themed Cyknight.

Then a beeping is heard in the room.

"What's that beeping noise?" Asks Kiba as he and the others in the room, trying to figure where's the beeping sound is coming from.

The Japanese male quickly realises something. He brings out the the flip phone like scanner.

Akeno notices the device. "Issei-kun, what is that?" Wonders the ponytailed girl.

"Oh. It's just the scanner I created." Replies the spiky haired brunette.

"Why did you make that thing Kiddo?" Questions Ddraig.

"Well, a few weeks ago I discovered some weird energies. I checked them against every different kind of energy I could. But none of them matched. So I created a scanner so that I could track and find the source. I finished it recently, but with everything that's been going on. I just kind of forgot about it." Explains the casually dressed boy.

"Hum. Can I take a look at that scanner?" Requests the red winged Cyknight.

"Hai." Answers the spiky haired boy. He then passes the phone like device to his partner.

The mismatched arm Cyknight takes the device in his left hand and delicately flips it open and the device activates. It shows in close proximity are four black blips and two red blips, although one of the red blips has a small streak of gold and one of the black is half gold. Also there's one more black blip a little distance away. Ddraig looks from the screen and then to the Devils.

"Gremory, how many Devils are there in this building? and I want the truth." States the red dragon themed Cyknight.

Rias looks a little uncomfortable for a moment, before signing. "Currently there are five Devils in this building." Replies the red head.

'So the black bleeps re Devils and the red ones must Dragon, or at least Dragonic energies. But what does the gold mean? Hum.' Thinks the green eyed Cyknight. He then thinks of another question. "Do any of you have a Sacred Gear?".

"I do." Answers Kiba. "Why do you ask?".

"Because I think I figured out what the Kiddo actually made. This is some sort of Magical Tracking Device. Those weird energies must have been Magic." States the golden horned Cyknight.

This causes all of the Devil's eyes to widen.

"Impressive." Comments Koneko.

"Gotta agree with her. You just made something revolutionary. From what I can tell each differently coloured blip represents a different kind Magic. Red means Dragonic, black means Devil and gold means a Sacred Gear. So by expansion the area…" Begins the crimson robot as he does so, making the map on the screen zoom out and more blips appear. Nine black ones spread throughout the city and four grey one with a single pure gold blip are huddled just outside of town. "Ah ha! These grey blips must be the Fallen Angels. Looks like there are four of them and they have Aisa held outside of town.".

Issei looks at the screen and recognises the location. "That's the old abandoned church just outside town." Says the brunette.

"'Abandoned church'?" Questions Ddraig. He then gets a look of realisation. "Of course! It's obvious that the Fallen Angels would inhabit an abandoned church. Well, now that we know where they are. So let's get going Kiddo!". He then hands the scanner back to the spiky haired boy.

"Hai!" Agrees the Japanese male.

The red duo then turns and start to walk towards the door.

"Wait! You two can't go!" States Rias.

Her voice causes the two non Devils to stop and turn around. The Human has a look of confusion, whilst the Dragon/Cyknight looks angry.

"Are you trying to order us around, Gremory?" Asks the Red Dragon Emperor. "Need I remind you that neither of us are part of your Peerage and as such you have no control over whether we go or not?".

"It's not that. But you just can't go. Ddraig-san, we still have no idea how a pieces of Human Technology can hold the power of a Sacred Gear and if you go you could be captured by the Fallen Angels. You could be taken apart, or worse." Reason the greeny blue eyed girl. "So you can't go. It's just too dangerous!".

"So that's what this is about. I know that this is dangerous Gremory. I'm not foolish enough to think that it's not dangerous. But I will not just stand by whilst someone as sweet and innocent as Asia, in danger! I'd rather be turned into scrap metal if it meant that I could save her, then sit idly by and let her die!" States the 7'' Cyknight. He then turns around. "Come on Kiddo. We don't have any time left to waste!".

"Hai" Replies the Human boy, as he turns and both of them quickly leave the room and then the building.

When they are outside the green eyed Cyknight turns his back to his partner and leans down. "Get on Kiddo. We need to get to Asia as soon as possible and the fastest way is by air." Explains Ddraig.

"Hai, Ddraig-san." Responds Issei. He then climbs onto his partner's back and raps his arms around the Dragon themed Cyknight's armoured neck.

"Hold tight Kiddo. Because here we go!" States the Red Dragon Emperor as he activates his wings and launches into the sky. The spiky haired boy on his back tightens his grip, as he shuts his eyes tightly. "Don't worry Kiddo. I promise you'll be safe and I also promise that we'll save Asia. And I never break my promises. So just trust me.".

"H-Hai Ddraig-san. I trust you." Says the holder of the Boosted Gear, as he open his eyes and he gains a look of determination. What he couldn't see from his point of view is a proud smile crosses Ddraig's dragonic snout. 'We are coming Asia-chan. Just hold on. We're coming to save you.'


	5. To Save A Friend

**To Save A Friend**

Outside that large abandoned church, just after nightfall, Ddraig and Issei had finally arrived. Although the Japanese youth had changed from his casual clothes and into his school uniform and is carrying a black laptop bag.

"Kiddo, I kind of get why you may needed to get the bag. But, why did you waste time getting changed into your school clothes?" Asks the mismatched armed Cyknight.

"Gomen'nasai Ddraig-san. I just felt that I had to." Apologies the spiky haired human.

The Red Dragon Emperor just lets out a sigh. "It's alright Kiddo. It is probably for the best. The dark colours will help you hide better outside." Says the golden horned Cyknight. "So, stay here! It's to dangerous for you to go in.".

"I thought you'd say that, so that's why I brought this!" States the student, as he rummages through the bag and brings out a small dark grey metal tube that has a slightly tinted lens on one end.

"What is it?" Asks the Dragon Emperor.

"It's a mini camera. If I attach this to you, it will send a live feed to my laptop and I can, basically, see everything you see. This way I can help and not be in danger." Explains the wielder of the Boosted Gear.

"Huh! That's a good idea Kiddo. So get to it and put it on!" Says the winged Cyknight. He then leans down and his partner attaches the camera to the left side of the 7'' Dragonic Cyknight's head, just above his eye. Issei then opens the bag and pulls out his laptop and puts it gently on the ground. He then sits down and opens the laptop, then turns it on. After that he types away and brings up a screen. But something seems wrong.

"Nani?" Questions Issei, as he types away again.

"What is it, Kiddo?" Asks Ddraig.

"It's nothing. But is just seems that I got another camera's remote frequency, which is really weird. Just hold on… …and there!" States the native to Japan. The screen then shows exactly what the camera sees. He then brings out his deactivated Control Device and in a flash of light it turns into the Boosted Gear/Twice Critical look alike.

Ddraig then shoots him a questioning look.

"So that I can keep tabs on your parts and so I can activate the Flare Boost if needed." Answers the spiky haired boy, to the unasked question.

The Fiery Ace just gives a smirk. "Well, then it's about time I go deal with our Crow infestation." Comments the mostly red robot.

Back inside the Fallen Angels are talking, with Freed leaning against a nearby column.

"Is everything ready to go?" Asks Dohnaseek.

"Yes. The device is ready and we can take her Sacred Gear at anytime." Replies Kalawarner.

"It has to be tonight! Any longer and we risk that Cyknight finding us!" States Raynare.

"Oh! Not more of that stupid robot again! Raynare, there's no way that a silly Human toy, can be that dangerous!" Says Mittelt.

"That's not fucking true. I ran into that shitty Cyknight and I fucking hate to admit it. But that freaking piece of junk is though!" Shouts the only Human in the room, if you can call him Human, as he stops leaning on the column, and stand straight up.

"What? You actually meet that Cyknight, Freed?" Asks the tallest person in the room, as he crosses his arms.

"Hell yeah! That fucking thing almost broke some of my ribs with that freaking punch it was able to hit me with." Mutters the insane Exorcist. "But we won't have to worry about that piece of junk showing up here!".

"Oh really? And why is that, Freed?" Asks the blue haired Fallen Angel.

"Because when I was fighting that piece of scrap, I shot him in the right shoulder with a light bullet and left a huge cut in his right arm. There's no way that shitty robot will come with his arm in that condition." Explains the psycho murderer.

Suddenly the old doors of the abandoned church's doors explode open, with a loud crash, as the mash into the wall.

The evil group all turn and look at the door and they are shocked to see that Ddraig is standing in the doorway.

"Kon'nichiwa you piece of Fallen filth!" Growls the Red Dragon Emperor.

"WHAT!? What the fucking hell are you freaking doing here, you Shitty piece of scrap metal?" Questions the white haired man. He then notices the Blade Blaster. "And what the fuck happened to your arm?".

"Oh! Didn't you know? Cyknights can interchange limbs and I just replaced my original damaged right arm, with this." Explains the golden horned Cyknight as he raises his black coloured blaster like arm, as he remains serious. "It's called the Blade Blaster and I'm about to show you why it's called that!". He then quickly points the mostly black blaster arm forward and with a mental command shoots out several shurikens, with the gem on the top, flashing each time it fires and the bladed projectiles head straight towards the Fallen group.

Acting quickly, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek spread their black wings and fly up, whilst Freed quickly moves out of the way. But one of the ninja throwing stars is able to clip the only male Fallen Angel's right shoulder, as he ascends.

The fedora wear man grips his wounded shoulder as he hovers in the air.

"Still think this Cyknight isn't dangerous?" Asks the skimpy clothed winged woman.

"One lucky shot does not! Make this thing dangerous." Growls out the tall man. He then summon a blue tinted spear of light, but it looks much different than the one his female ally made.

"We don't have time for this. We have to destroy this thing now!" States the blue haired Fallen Angel, as she summons a yellow tinted light spear, that's also as unique.

"Yeah! Let's turn him into scrap metal?" Gleefully cheers the blonde Fallen Angel, as she creates a pink tinted light spear, kind of like the violet eyed Fallen Angel's, but a different shape.

The three black winged people then throw their differently coloured light spears of light, straight at Ddraig.

But the red winged Cyknight, just remains calm and only sharpens his eyes. He then activates the Blade Blaster and a long crimson coloured laser sword, that curves up at the edge, like a real Katana.

Time seems to slow down as the three primary coloured light based weapons near him, with the blue coming first, then the yellow one and finally the pink one.

Ddraig acts fast and uses his laser Katana to cut the blue light spear in half, causing it to fade away, a second later. He then uses his left arm to backhand the yellow spear, resulting in it breaking apart and then disappearing. He then quickly clenches his left fist and then throws a straight left punch, that hits the final Fallen Angel weapon head-on and makes the pink light spear, shatter and then dissipate. And none of them did any actual damage.

Then time seems to return to normal. As the three who threw the light spears gap in shock at what just happened.

"What?" Questions the black haired man.

"That's impossible!" Mutters the tallest will woman.

"What the heck was that?" Questions the shortest Fallen Angel.

"Still think it's not dangerous?" Asks Raynare, as she crosses her arms under her large breasts. With cockyness dripping from her voice.

Dohnaseek just growls lowly. He then creates a second blue light spear and grips his hat. "Just focus on destroying that over grown robotic salamander." Grumbles the tallest Fallen Angel.

The boot wearing female, just chuckles and rolls her eyes, before uncrossing her arms and summons her own light spear in her right hand. The other two Fallen Angels summon another set of their own spears.

Ddraig remains silent. He raises the four pointed blaster that acts as his right arm. He then readies his crimson coloured laser Katana and he then starts to crouch down, before activating his wings and rockets forward, to clash with the Angels, who fell from Heaven.

Meanwhile back outside the abandoned building, Issei is still sitting down and is watching the steam from the mini camera on his laptop. He then raises his right arm and the small hologram of his partner comes up from the large green gem on his bracer like controller, along with the current status of his partner. "Everything, looks good. But better keep an eye out." Mutters the spiky haired Cyknighter. He then turns his attention back to the screen of his laptop.

What he didn't notice is that there are four shadows quietly creeping up on him.

Just then a delicate finger taps him on his right shoulder.

This startles the young brunette to leap up in shock. "Aaahh!" Yelps the holder of the Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor. He quickly tries to turn around. But he accidentally trips over his own feet and lands backwards on his butt.

As he rubs the back of his head and has his eyes closed, he hears a rather familiar giggle. The brown haired boy opens his eyes and sees that standing in front of him is Rias and the other members of the Occult Research Club.

"G-Germory-sama! W-what are you doing?" Asks the startled Human.

"Well, Kon'nichiwa to you to Issei-kun." Greets the attractive redhead, as she has a little chuckle at the end, as he holds out her left hand, allowing the new Cyknighter to grab a hold and pull him to his feet. "And to answer your question, we talked it over and agreed that what Ddraig-san said was right. We can't just let a bunch of Fallen Angels run free in our in our territory. Especially, when they are in league with a Stray Exorcist. So we came in order to help you out." She then takes a look at the laptop on the floor and sees the scene inside the building, from Ddraig's point of view. "But, by the looks of things, we may not be needed.".

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Rias-sama." Replies Yūto, as he looks off to the side.

"Oh, really? And why is that Yūto-kun?" Asks his King.

"Look." States the blonde Devil, as he points off to the direction he's facing.

The three female Devils and the sole human turn and look in that direction.

The young Hyōdō's eyes widen. "Oh no." Mutters the brunette.

In that direction is a very large amount of people, but they can't see any distinguishing features, as they are all wearing dark robes.

"Stray Exorcists." Comments Koneko, with as little emotion as usual.

"Freed must have called some of his friends." States Akeno, as she gains a rather disturbing happy look.

"This is bad." Says the brown eyed boy.

"Actually, this is good." Responds the red haired Devil. "This is a perfect opportunity to show you what we are capable of. Akeno, Koneko, Yūto.".

"Hai Rias." Responds the big busted ponytailed girl.

"Hai Rias-sama." Replies the blue eyed teenaged male.

"Hai." Says the small white haired girl.

The three Reincarnated Devils then quickly rush forward and engage the small army of former members of the Church.

"I suppose that I should explain to you the special powers of each of the members of my Peerage." States the greenish blue eyed Devil.

"First is Koneko. She's my sole Rook and as Ddraig-san said, she has great physical strength and strong defensive capabilities. And don't let her size fool you, she really packs a punch." Explains the member of the Gremory clan.

"Please, disappear." States the cold girl. She the throws a straight punch with her right fist, that results in a tremendous blow that knocks the Stray Exorcist, it hits away and throws him straight through a nearby tree.

"See?" Wonders Rias, as she rests her right pointer finger on hi check.

"Sugoi." Mutters Issei, with his eyes widen.

"Next is Kiba, my only Knight. Like Ddraig-san said, he has enhanced speed and there's one more thing that makes him perfect for the Knight position." Begins the attractive Pure Devil.

"Really, what?" Asks the Human.

"Just look." Says the large busted girl.

The brown eyed Japanese native looks over at the Knight, who's fighting off the Stray Exorcists with a simple sword with a silver double edged blade, with a golden handle and guard.

"Cool. Wait, where did he get that sword?" Asks the holder of the Boosted Gear.

"Good to see you noticed. You see that sword was created by Yūto's Sacred Gear, called: Sword Birth. It allows him to create Demonic Swords to do anything the wielder wants. And it's what makes him perfect for being a Knight." Answers the High-Class Devil. "And Finally is Akeno, my Queen. She has a powerful lightning magic.".

The long haired Japanese girl is standing in front of a large group of Stray Exorcist, with a frighteningly sweet smile, but has a look in her eyes that is both happy and practically promises pain.

"Ah, looks like I don't have time to play with you. So I'm afraid that I'll have to end this now!" States the orange bow wearing girl. She then raises his right hand and summons a large amount of lightning from her hand they heads to the sky and then arcs in the air and then heads straight towards the dark robe wearing men. When the magical electricity hits the former members of the Church, it causes them to call out in agonising pain, as they are electrocuted. "Um. Hearing those screams, just turn me on.". She then lock her lips, with a blush covering her cheeks.

"Eeerrr." Mutters the brown haired boy.

"Oh, right I forgot to mention, she's also the Ultimate Sadistic." Comments Rias.

Issei just gulps in slight fear. He then thinks of something. "But, wait. Isn't this dangerous? I mean, won't all the noise attract some people? And isn't the Supernatural surprised to be kept a secret?" Questions the Cyknighter.

"Whilst your concern is rather touching Issei-kun. But you don't have to worry about it. Just look up." Says the Pure Devil.

"Huh?" Wonders the spiky haired brunette, as he does look upwards and what he sees causes his eyes to widen. "Nani?".

The sky isn't clear like it should be. Instead it's filled with dark colours melding together like coloured oil and water.

"When we arrived I casted a Protection Field over the area. This make sure that no one can hear anything from inside or be able to come near this area. So, it's makes sure that this remains secret." Assures the head of the Occult Research Club.

"Sugoi." Mutters the brown haired Sacred Gear holder.

All the fighting that's happening outside causes several loud noises and even some explosions that could be heard from inside the church.

Ddraig stops momentarily as he hears the sound of explosions. "Nani? What is going on out there? I thought the only explosions I'd hear today was from this fight." Mutters the Fiery Ace.

The winged Cyknight then acts instinctively and raises his black blaster like arm and uses the crimson laser sword that comes from it to block a downward slash from Freed's Light Sword. The golden belted Cyknight then uses his greater strength to overpower the insane white haired man. But he has no time to rest as he leaps to the sky in order to avoid being pierced by yellow and a blue light spears. He dismisses the crimson laser Katana and aim his temporary right arm and swiftly launches a pair of Shurikens with the gem flashing twice as it does so. The ancient ninja tools, just are able to clip both of them maturest Fallen Angels on their right arms, drawing a bit of blood from the cut. He then is forced to reactivate the laser blade in order to block Mittelt's pink light weapon. He then forces both weapons out of the way and uses his left fist to hit the blonde Fallen Angel, the resulting force sends her back and causes her her to cry out in pain. He then reacts on instinct and deactivates his wings and drops to the floor. Just in time to dodge another pink light spear. The horned robot with a soul turns around and sees that Raynare is flying above him and looks angrier than ever. The Red Dragon Emperor growls, but then jerks forward and grunts in pain. He quickly recovers and once again turns around and sees that the only human in the place has his gun aimed straight at him. The green eyed Cyknight just reactives his wings and then makes the crimson red coloured curved laser sword, come from his four pointed right arm. He then zooms forward and clashes light blades with the Stray Exorcist. The two of them then break apart, but the 7'' Cyknight uses his left hand to smack the red eyed man's gun out of his grip and then flies off to the side.

"Aw fuck!" Shouts Freed.

Then he's thrown back, by Ddraig, who nails him in the gut, with a right kick.

Back outside Rias' Peerage had completely decimated all of the Stray Exorcists, who now lay defeated all over the ground.

"Well, that's over and done with. I think we should go in and help out Ddraig-san." Says Rias.

A loud crash is heard inside the church, causing the group of students to turn and look towards the old and formally Holy building.

"Ddraig-san!" Gasps Issei.

"Looks like we better get going now!" Stares the red haired girl. She then turns to the smallest member of her group. "Koneko, Stay close to Issei-kun and keep him safe.".

"Hai Shachō." Responds the hazel eyed girl.

They all then quickly move towards the building.

The enter to see that the Red Dragon Emperor is still engaged in his battle with Raynare's group and is still holding his own. "He's doing pretty well." States Akeno.

The crimson red Cyknight is currently fighting off the crazy short man using the crimson laser Katana coming from his black blaster like arm, to fend off Freed's light sword. The insane former member of the Church attempts a downward slash using his sword of Holy energy, but the Cyknight with the soul of a Dragon blocks it with his crimson energy blade. He then fends of another sword strike from the mad Stray Exorcist. After forcing the crazy man back, the Dragonic robot then goes on the offence, by using his version of the light sword for a diagonal cut, from left to right. But, Freed is able to take a step back, just in time to dodge the attack. Although Ddraig isn't finished, as he plants his right foot firmly on the ground. He then spins and in doing so delivers a horizontal cut. The white haired psycho leaps back. But he doesn't acts just so fast and ends up with a large cut on his shirt.

"His swordsmanship is rather impressive." Admits Yūto.

Dohnaseek, Kalawarner and Mittelt all throw their Individually coloured light spears that all head straight towards the Fiery Ace acts fast. First the blue haired Fallen Angel's golden light based weapon comes first, so the horned Cyknight then uses the laser sword from his four pointed black coloured arm, to block it and throw it off course. The the smallest black feathered winged female's pink light spear comes in next and the green eyed Dragon uses his left red fist, to punch the pinkish spear straight on and causes the light based weapon to shatter into small pieces. Finally the blue spear made from light, made by the sole male Fallen Angel, and the mostly Dragon themed Cyknight then does a front flip, in midair and slams his left heel into the last light spear, and the force causes it break apart and dissipate.

"He's good." Remarks the petite schoolgirl.

The red winged Cyknight then leaps back, to cause the light spears that had been thrown at him, from above to miss him and implant themselves into the ground. He then lands right near the group and finally takes notices that the Occult Research Club and his partner.

"Nani? Kiddo, what are you doing here? You're were supposed to stay outside, whilst I took out these idiots. And what are the Devils doing here? Questions the 7 foot tall Cyknight.

"We came here, after we decided that you were right. We can't just let Fallen Angels run wild in our territory. It just wouldn't be right." Replies the female Gremory.

"Well, about time that famous Devil pride kick in." Comments the Red Dragon Emperor.

Rias looks a little offended and gains a light blush.

Akeno lets out a small giggle, but she hides her smile, behind her right hand.

Issei doesn't seem to take notice at his partner's little jab. "Hai! They were great. They already help by taking out a large amount of other Stray Exorcists that were outside." Says the spiky haired boy.

"'Stray Exorcists'? Well that explains the explosions I heard outside earlier. I was wondering about that." Mutters the Fiery Ace.

Meanwhile the Fallen group had fully regrouped and are glaring at the red and black duo, with Rias' Peerage.

'Eerr. First that infernal piece of junk shows up and now one of the local Devil groups, show up. This is getting too dangerous. I have to get that girl's Sacred Gear. Now!' Thinks Raynare. She then leans close and whispers to her compatriots. "Keep those bastards and bitches occupied, whilst I'll go down stairs so I can take Twilight Healing and once we have that, these fools can't can't stop us.".

Her fellow Fallen Angels just nod in reply and the sole Human in her group, just rolls his red eyes.

Back with the Cyknight, his Cyknighter and the Devils.

"Listen I know you may not like it, but, I have to tell you. You cannot kill those Fallen Angels. Freed, I don't care about. But, you can't kill the Fallen Angels." States the Cyknight with the Dragon Emperor's soul.

"Nani? But I would of everyone here I would have thought that you'd want them to pay for trying to hurt your partner. So, why do you want the unhurt?" Questions the ponytailed girl, as she tilts her head in confusion.

"I never said that you couldn't hurt them. I just said that you can't kill them. And I do want them to make them pay. That's why I don't want them dead. So that they can pay for what they've done. Just killing them would be letting them off easy. Besides, we don't know everything, so if for no other reason, we may get some valuable information from them." Explains the horned Cyknight. "Understand?".

The long haired Pure Devil just sighs, but she sees the sense he's making. "Hai. You have my word that we won't kill them." Promovies the greenish blue eyed girl.

"Good." Replies the golden horned robot. He then notices Raynare, who's trying to moves off quietly, out of the side of his eye. He growls lowly before turning fully and glares straight at her. "Oh no you don't, bitch!".

"Crap." Mutters the boots and gloves wearing Angel, that fell from the Heaven. She then quickly rushes towards to one of the corners of the building and after quickly pushing a hidden button on the wall. That causes a secret door to open up in the wall and reveals a hidden staircase that leads downwards. Raynare the quickly goes down the stairs, but leaves the door open.

Ddraig growls lowly, before he turns to the Devils and his partner. "You guys stay here and deal with those idiots." States the Fiery Ace, as he points to the rest of Raynare's group. "And I'll deal with Raynare!".

"Understood." Replies the King of the Devil group.

"Good and Kiddo, be careful." Says the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Hai." Responds the spiky haired boy.

The different armed Cyknight, just smile, before quickly runs after the skimpy clothed Fallen Angel. He runs over and quickly down the hidden stairs.

The rest of the group then turn and glares the Fallen group.

Koneko then lifts up a church bench. "Just get crushed already." States the long banged girl and then throws it towards the crazed murder.

But the crazed man used his Holy sword and cuts it in half. The two halves of the bench then fall off to his sides. "You're annoying, midget." Says the former Exorcist.

"'Chibi'?" Mutters the emotionless Devil as she, narrows her eyes slightly.

Yūto then charges forward and in his right hand he makes a black handled double edged sword, with a gold coloured pommel and guard. It also has a pitch black blade and clashes against Freed. The white light saber clashes against the pitch black sword. But then black rings of energy appear around the middle of the male Devil's sword and the Stray Exorcist's light sword starts to flicker.

"What the hell is going on?" Questions the red eyed man.

The blue eyed buy just smirks. "This blade is called Holy Eraser. A Demonic Sword that can devour Holy energy." Explains the male blonde.

The white haired man clicks her tongue and then leaps back. But then the attractive male student jumps into the air and lunges forward with Holy Eraser position in front of him. But the crazy Human pars the blade and pushes the younger sword user back. However the young Knight is quick to recover, and takes the offensive again and presses his attack. Freed also is fast to counter and forces him back.

The insane killer didn't realise that he was forced into a trap. He finally notices that the youngest member of the female Gremory's Peerage had gotten in very close to him and then surprises him by nailing him with a right punch directly hitting the crazy man in his left cheek with her incredible Rook strength. The surprising strength causes him to be the thrown back and it also causes him to lose his grip on his remaining weapon and then the sword is sent off towards the same corner his gun was thrown off to and the blade deactivates leaving only the handle to hit the ground.

He then gets to his feet. "This is fucking, worth the hassle!" Mutters the insane man. He then reaches inside his cloak and pulls something out and then throws it to the ground, which causes a large flash to occur and after it's gone, so is Freed.

"He got away." Mutters Koneko.

Meanwhile Akeno and Rias are facing off against the three Fallen Angels on the other side of the church.

"Remember Akeno, we can't kill them. So don't go overboard again." Warns the Red haired Pure Devil.

"Hai, Shachō." Replies the ponytailed girl. She then raises her right hand and storm clouds start to gather above her, even though they are indoors. Then suddenly a power lighting bolt strikes her.

Issei sees this and gaps. "Akeno-sama!" Yelps the young boy.

The Pure Devil sees this and just smiles. "Relax Issei-kun. Nothing wrong. Just look." Says the King of her Peerage.

The obviously magical electricity causes her clothes and underwear to be turned into glowing strands of fabric and she goes through a transformation, akin to that of a magical girl. The glowing strands wraps around her arms and turns into the long white partially detached sleeves of a Haori, with thick red threads at the top of the partially detached sleeves. Next the glowing strands cover her ample bare chest with the front of the white Haori and has a red collar underneath it. The remaining glowing strands wrap around her lower body and transforms into a long red Hakame. She also has a pair of black Gets sandals over traditional white socks. She then does a rather cute pose.

The Japanese brunette blushes greatly at seeing his Sempai naked. Even temporarily.

"What are you doing, competing with me in a Cosplay battle?" Questions Mittelt as she points to the Miko.

The holder of the Boosted Gear's blush, quickly turns into a sweatdrop.

Rias then steps forward and she raises his right hands and suddenly multiple small red yet intricate circles with a rose symbol in middle appear in the air and they form a dome around the two large busted Devils and the Fallen Angels.

"A barrier?" Questions Dohnaseek.

"Isn't this kind of bad?" Wonders the smallest Fallen Angel.

The ponytailed Devil has her right handed raised her right hand, with electricity cackling over her hand and a faint blush coating her cheeks. "You can't get away from me, now." Purrs the black haired Queen. She then picks her lips in anticipation.

"You bitch. From the beginning you…" Starts Kalawarner, but Rias cuts her off.

"Hai. We intended to trap you and defeat you, from the beginning." Confirms the redhead. "Sorry for the trouble.".

"Quit messing with us!" Shouts other than pigtailed girl. The all take to the air.

"Could you be surrender quietly?" Requests the member of the Gremory clan.

"Consider yourself lucky to still be standing." Remarks the blue haired woman.

"Anything you do, can be easily cancelled, if you lose consciousness." States the male Fallen Angel.

Meanwhile Ddraig had finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

The Red Dragon Emperor lets out a growl of annoyance. "Why did they have to have so many stair?" Wonders the green eyed Cyknight.

He looks around the room he had entered and sees that the blank Cyknight is leaning against one of the walls. 'Nani? Wait, does that mean that the Fallen Angels stole that blank Cyknight body. But, why?' Thinks the golden horned Cyknight. He then looks straight forward and sees Raynare. But his eyes are drawn towards what's in front of the murderous winged woman.

It's Asia, she seems to be knocked out or asleep, but her normal robe had been replaced with a short simple white spaghetti string dress. She has large metal chains that are tightly wrapped around her arms, chest and lower body, which keeps her tightly bound to a huge metal cross that has glowing green veins that go throughout the middle of the huge cross.

"Asia!" Calls out the Fiery Ace.

The skimpy dressed Fallen Angel turns around and has a sickening smile on her face.

"Welcome Cyknight. I was waiting for you to get here." States Raynare.

"Let, Asia go, you bitch." Growls the mismatched armed Cyknight. "And whilst you are at it, tell me, why did steal that Cyknight body?". He then points to the white armoured Cyknight body.

"I won't be letting her go, obviously. But I might as well tell you. After all, you are the one who inspired me to take it." Replies the violet eyed Fallen Angel.

"Nani? I, inspired you to do it? What are you talking about?" Questions the green eyed, Dragon themed Cyknight.

"Well, originally I originally thought that Cyknights were just silly, pathetic Human toys. But after I saw that Cyknight War, I started to see that maybe Cyknights had more potential that I intentionally thought. But then, after I had my run in with you and saw that you were able to shatter my Light Spear. Well, let's just say I finally saw that Cyknights have much more potential than I originally thought." Explains the black haired and winged woman. "And after I have Twilight Healing, I'll present that body to my leader and know that you're here I may even give you to him as well. Because after I have Twilight Healing, there'll be no way to stop me.".

"There's no way, I'll let you. If you remove her Sacred Gear, like that, she'll die!" Shouts out the 7'' Cyknight.

"I know." Replies the Fallen Angel.

The green veins on the huge cross then glow brightly.

"NO!!!" Cries out Ddraig. He then actives his wings and zooms forwards, straight towards the young blonde girl.

But about halfway there, his instincts start going into high alert. He swiftly actives his red hued laser Katana and turns solely on instincts and does so, just in time to block a pink colored spear, made of Holy Light, that the glove wear female has in her right hand. The large robot, firmly plants his golden clawed feet on to the floor and struggles against his smaller opponent. The mostly red Cyknight is steadily overpowering his black haired foe. Then, suddenly he instinctively jerks and makes a gagging sound. He looks down and sees that, the right side of his waist as a large cut through it and a second pink coloured spear of light. He looks back up and sees Raynare is looking at him with a disgusting smile, and her teeth seem a bit sharper than before.

The leathery substance wearing woman then dismisses her weapons and then leaps back up into the air. The red winged humanoid Dragon robot, has to deactivate his crimson laser blade and clutches his damaged waist, with his left hand and growls out in pain.

The long black hair Fallen Angel flies over the damaged Cyknight and heads straight towards Asia.

"No!" Growls out the emerald eyed Dragon Emperor. He turns around. But, when he tries to take a step forward, pain shoots through him and almost causes him to drop to his knees in pain. Fortunately, he is able to catch himself and keep himself standing.

Meanwhile the only Fallen Angel in the room is hovering right in front of the blonde. Suddenly the young girl's eyes snap open, as she releases a sharp gasp of pain. Then from the area over her heart, a sphere of light green light comes out, with the two small silver rings in the center. The sphere, comes out and causes the left strap snaps, causing the part of the dress to fall down and reveal her left nipple. Her kind eyes then go blank.

"NO!!!" Cries out the Cyknight.

"Yes!" Cheers the Fallen Angel. The two rings of Twilight Healing then starts to descend into her hands.

"Oh, no you don't." Mutters the Fiery Ace. He then raises the bulky blaster that acts as his right arm and carefully takes aim. Then the gem on the black blaster/arm flashes as a single Shuriken shoots out of end and ends up hitting one of the two Twilight Healing rings, causing a small clang to ring out and the long haired winged woman to yelp slightly. The ring that got hit, is then thrown off to the side and ends up falling straight onto the blank Cyknight's right shoulder. Then suddenly the silvery ring, starts to glow all on it's own. It begins to, seemingly melt into the Cyknight's body, which then begins to glow the same green light as the ring and then begins to change.

"Nani?" Mutters the mostly Red Dragon based Cyknight.

"What the hell is going on here?" Questions Raynare.

The Cyknight takes a quick glance and then, has an idea. He actives his wings and laser sword. He then flies up and pushes the long, black haired Fallen Angel out of the way. Although she's able to keep her hold on the other Twilight Healing ring. The Red Dragon Emperor then quickly uses his crimson laser Katana to cut the chains that are binding the young girl. He then gently grabs her with his free left hand and gently hovers to the ground, right near the still glowing Cyknight body. He gently place the white dress wearing girl safely on the ground. But she doesn't seem to be moving or breathing.

"Oh no. Come on, Asia. Come on. Wake up. Hold in there, and we'll get you hope soon. So just hold on." Encourages Ddraig, as he leans down.

The former holder of Twilight Healing, cracks her eyes open and look towards the crimson Cyknight. "A-Akaryū-san." Weakly mutters the long haired Human.

"Asia! Listen to me, you have to hold on understand? Don't give up. So just keep going and we'll get you help soon. Understand?" Asks the Red Dragon Emperor. The dying girl just nods in reply. "Good.".

The light light then gets stronger, causing the 7'' Cyknight turns to look at the glowing Cyknight body, which had also gone through a complete transformation and the ring of Twilight Healing had fully been absorbed. The light the stops and fully reveals the new Cyknight.

It had shrunk from 6'' to 5'' 7' and had gained the physic of a young man. He's covered in armour with a resemblance to a Dragonfly. The shorter Cyknight seems to be wearing a dark coloured body and, their body is mostly covered in armour. He has armour covering his feet, that is a silvery white on the front half, and a dark green on the back half and heel. He has armour that covers his lower legs. The armour is rather thick, but spreads out more right at the bottom and curves at the end. The armour is split into sections and each are a different colour the top part, which streaches slight over the knees, is coloured silvery white. The middle part is light green and the lower part is a darker green, with the very bottom being coloured yellow. He also has found small jets on the bottom sides of his leg armour, which are mostly dark green, except for the bottoms which are yellow. His upper legs don't have any actual armour over it. He had tight silvery white armour over the middle of the rest of his lower body and tight dark green armour encasing his hips. He doesn't have any armour on his waist but his torso and upper back are covered in armour. The back of the armour is dark green. The armour covering his chest has three rows of plated armour that resembles an insect body, but has a silvery grey gap on the middle of the lower half of his chest. The top two platings on both sides of his chest are light green and the bottom pair are dark green. The the rest of his upper body is coloured silvery white. He also has a large blue gem embedded in the middle of his chest armour. His shoulders are covered in rounded dark green armour. He doesn't have armour in his upper arms. But, he has dark green armour over both the back halves his forearms and has large yellow armour rings attached, with small silvery white fan blades that goes out to his wrists. His hands have slightly armour in them and are a very dark shade of green, almost black. He has a dark green helmet that covers most of his head, with two large circular silvery white metal vents on the sides of his helmet, with blue gemstones in the middle. On the top of his helmet are two large blue gems that resembles a pair of Dragonfly eyes, with some silvery white armour encasing the back halves of the gems. He has a thin black line going down the middle of his head and has a diamond shaped blue gem at the end of the line, in the middle of his forehead. The Cyknight has a simple dark green mouthpiece with a silvery white streak going down the middle. He has a pair of blue eyes, but are hard to see as he has a large red tinted visor on. Coming out from lower back is a long dark green, straight armoured tail, that comes out at a forty five degree angle. The tail has silvery white armour along the top and bottom sides and is silvery white at the tip. At the end of the tail is a large yellow armour ring, with silvery white fan blades, just like the tail of a helicopter. On his back are a large set of semi transparent, green tinted Dragonfly like wings, with small dark green plates, near the tips of the top sides.

The mostly green Cyknight stands tall, before wobbling slightly and is forced to take a step forward to keep himself up. The new holder of half of the Twilight Healing puts his right hand over the same side of his helmet, as he shuts his eyes tightly. "What just happened?" Questions the blue eyed Cyknight. He then opens his eyes and sees another green light from that other side of the room. "Nani?".

Raynare then flies up into the air and shows that she has the other half of Twilight Healing on her right ring finger. The Mystic tool is glowing a soft green light and all of her bruises and wounds have been healed. She seems happy and pleased for a moment, before her facial features shift to a look of anger. "Hum. I had planned to give your body and Twilight Healing to my master. But now I see I just can't take you with me. So I might as well just take Twilight Healing. But that means I must destroy you to get the other half of it. Ow well." Says the Fallen Angel. Then she summons one of her Light Spears.

The blue jeweled Cyknight sees this and it causes his eyes to widen in shock. He then acts rather fast. The blue eyed robot then angles himself to head straight towards the black feathered winged woman. The blades over his arm and on his tail then starts to spin rapidly, and then the jets on his legs activate and they all emit small, but powerful blue flames. He then rockets towards the former member of Heaven. The black haired female, only had time to gasp, before the mostly green Cyknight rams into her. The violet eyed woman is thrown back by the force and causes her spear to disappear. The 5'' 7' robot keeps going, but he then attempts to turn and evidently loses control and is now heading towards Ddraig and the dying Asia.

"Oh no!" Mutters the mostly red Cyknight. He then quickly grabs a hold of the blonde and quickly moves out of the way. Just in time, as a second later the new Cyknight crashes into the stop there were just in. "I'll admit he's fast. But he has to work on his turns and his landings.".

Then the blue eyed Cyknight sits up and rubs the back of his armoured head. "Ouch." Mutters the Dragonfly themed robot.

The Red Dragon Emperor moves closer to the shorter robot and gently puts the young girl down in between them and looks over to the green Cyknight. "Hey! You okay?" Asks the Fiery Ace.

"Oh, Hai. I just need to practice my turns." Replies the visor wearing Cyknight. He then grunts lightly. "And my landings.".

"Obviously." Says the golden horned Cyknight, as he rolls his green eyes.

"Aaahh!" Roars out a familiar voice from the other side of the room.

The two robots turns to look at the Fallen Angel. The long haired winged woman is flying up into the air and hovers a few feet in the air. She has several small scrapes and cuts from being hit by the new holder of half a Sacred Gear and then hitting the ground. Her half of a Sacred Gear then starts to glow, as her wounds starts to heal at an accelerated rate.

"I am done messing around with you freaking hunks of shitty junk!" Roars out the enraged skimpily dressed woman. She then creates a powerful pink coloured Holy Light Spear and with an angered fill roar, she throws the light based weapon towards them and it goes through the air at a frightening speed.

The Red Dragon Emperor then moves to get ready, in order to block the weapon.

But, then, a small dark green object blurs past him and then intercepts the weapon, which results in a small explosion to occur.

"What?" Angrily questions the only Fallen Angel in the room.

The green eyed Dragon Emperor, turns to the side that the object came from and sees that the shorter Cyknight has his right arm outstretched and his hand is wide open, aimed directly at Raynare. "Was that you?" Asks Ddraig.

"I, I think it was." Replies the blue gemmed robot, as he looks at his hand in shock.

The golden horned Dragon then notices that the Fallen Angel had created a second spear and is preparing to throw it. He then turns to look at the other Cyknights in the room. "Do it again! Quick, Baka!" Orders the Fiery Ace.

"H-Hai!" Responds the new holder of Twilight Healing. He then quickly raises both his hand and after a moment of focusing two glowing objects come from them and then they stop glowing to reveal small dark green Dragonfly themed drones with blue eyes and light green which are moving so fast that they can hardly be seen. The two drones then start orbit around the feathered winged woman.

"Ah! I hate bugs!" Shouts Raynare as she futilely tries to swat the drones.

"Well. That, should keep her busy for a while." Remarks the Dragonfly based Cyknight. He then hears a pain filled moan. He turns and sees Asia's condition and she's getting worse. "Ara! W-what's wrong with her?".

"She's dying." Replies the red winged Cyknight.

"Nani?" Asks the four winged Cyknight. "What do you mean?".

"That bitch up there, took something from her body and without it, she's slowly dying." Explains the Dragon Emperor.

"No way! I-isn't there anything we can do?" Wonders the red visor wearing Cyknight.

"There is." States the crimson red Cyknight

"Hontōno? What is it?" Asks the tailed Cyknight.

"First, place your hand over her body." Instructs the golden horned Dragon themed Cyknight.

"Like this?" Asks the new Cyknight as he places both his hands just above the blonde girl.

"Yoi. Now you have to focus. Picture Asia healing and focus on that happening." Explains the Fiery.

The shorter Cyknight just nods in reply and does as ordered. He closes his eyes and focuses. Then the Twilight Healing ring be absorbed appears on his right hand and both his hands release a light green glow, that grows and covers the dying girl's body and she seems to be working. "Sugoi!" State the mostly green armoured Cyknight.

"Don't lose your focus!" Orders the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Oh! Hai!" Frantically answers the new user of Twilight Healing.

Then they hear the sound of two small explosion. They turn and see that the black haired Fallen Angel and sees that she had destroyed the drones and is looking madder than ever.

"That's it! I'm through playing around!" Shouts out the enraged female. She then dives forward with her spear out front and is heading straight towards the other and the former owner of Twilight Healing.

But then Ddraig appears right in her path with the crimson light blade coming from his right arm and uses it to block her weapon. The two of them start to struggle against each other.

"Sempai!" Declare the mostly green Cyknight.

"Keep focus Gaki! Take Asia and Run! And I do mean run! We can't risk one of your crash landings!" Orders the Fiery Ace as tries to overpower the Fallen Angel. But she is able match his strength.

"Hai." Replies the younger Cyknight. He then picks up the young girl and start to leave, with Twilight Healing still active. But when he got half way out he notices a small Deactivated Control Device. The casing is dark green and then gem is blue. He quickly moves over to it and leans down. After gently place Aisa down he picks up the controller and look at it. "Is this…".

"Gaki! I told you to get going!" Shouts out the laser Katana using Cyknight.

"Gomen'nasai!" Apologies the smaller Cyknight. He turns and sees that Asia had waken up. He then gets an idea. "Onee-chan. Could you please hold this?".

"H-Hai." Weakly replies the female Human.

He then hands his Controller to her and she clutches it close to her chest. He then picks her back up and finally leaves the room and run up the stairs.

Back up stairs, the other Fallen Angels are all on the floor and whilst they are conscious, they are at their wits end and are ready to collapse. Rias had also let down her barrier and now, Issei and the Devils are standing opposite to the Fallen Angels.

"Are you willing to surrender now, Fallen Angels?" Ask Rias.

"Never you bitch." Growls Dohnaseek.

The redhead just frowns in reply.

Before they could do anything, they see hear the sounds of someone climbing the stairs. They turn to see the green Cyknight reach the top of the stair, but their attention are drawn to the person in his arms.

"Asia-chan!" Gasps the male Human.

The green Cyknight looks around, seeing the Fallen Angel group and the Devils and human. He makes the decision to quickly moves over to the Gremory Peerage and the holder of the Boosted Gear.

"Asia-chan!" Says the brown eyed boy. He looks at the slightly shorter Cyknight. "Is she okay.".

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Admits the four winged Cyknight. He then sets the girl on the ground and keeps his hand just above the dying blonde.

"That light." Mutters the Japanese brunette. He then notices the ring on the Cyknight's right hand. "That ring!".

"Where's, Ddr… I mean Akaryū-san?" Asks the member of the Gremory clan.

"Oh! Sempai's down stairs fight that woman with wings." Replies the blue eyed robot. Suddenly a loud bang and a section of the floor caves in and a pair of clashing blurs come out. They both slow down to reveal themselves as Ddraig and Raynare. "Correction, they're right here.".

The crimson Cyknight lands next to his partner and the others, whilst the black haired female Fallen Angel lands next to her fellow Fallen Angels.

"Akaryū-san!" Says the his Cyknighter, he then sees the large cut in the red Dragon themed robot's side. "Your hurt.".

The 7'' Cyknight looks down at his partner, with a reassuring look. "Don't worry Kiddo. It's just a scratch. I'm fine." Reassures the large horned Cyknight.

The glove wearing Fallen Angel looks at her downed comrades and shakes her head in disappointment. "You idiots are pathetic. You can't even handle a group of stupid Devils." Insults the skimpily dressed Fallen Angel.

"Eeerrr. Shut up and just heal us already!" Whines Mittelt.

The female black haired feathered winged woman just lets out a humph sound and raises her left hand a light green glow comes from the Sacred Gear ring and covers the other members of her group and heal their injuries.

After the glow dies down the three formerly downed Fallen Angels get up.

"Well there goes all that work." Mutters the crimson haired female, as she crosses her arms under her impressive size breasts.

"And now they have Twilight Healing, any damage we do, will just be healed within seconds." Remarks Yūto.

"Fraid I have to correct you there. They only have half of Twilight Healing." Corrects 'Akaryū'.

"Wait. If they have half of it. Where's the other half?" Asks Akeno.

"He has 'em." Answers the Red Dragon Emperor as he points to the smaller Cyknight. "And before you ask, I was able to hit one of the Twilight Healing rings out of Raynare's hands after she, succeed in extracting from Asia. Anyway the ring I hit, flew through the air, landed on the Cyknight body, which it turns out that Fallen Angel bitch stole and the ring got absorbed into the body and it then transforms into him.".

All of the Devils and his partner look at him in surprise.

"Well, that's surprising." Remarks the Pure Devil.

"Tell me about it." Mutters the Fiery Ace. He then shakes his head and regains focus. "Anyway, there's still a way we can beat them. Twilight Healing can only heal actual wounds. It can't heal things like fatigue or exhaustion. But we can't wait for them to tire out, so the best way is to knock them out and in one solid shot!".

"Very well. Then we'll do so." Replies the King.

"No! I started this fight! And I'll be the one to finish it!" States the green eyed Cyknight.

The red armoured Cyknight and the red haired girl glares at each other and stare deep into each other's eyes.

But, finally the Devil by blood break off and looks away. "Fine, do it your way." Mutters the blueish green eyed female student.

The Cyknight with the soul of a Dragon gives a rather gratified filled smile in return.

Then a mocking laughing is heard and they all turn to see that the violet eyed woman with bird wings is laughing at them, as she hovers in the air, with the other than three behind her.

"Do you really think that oversized metallic Salamander can beat the three of us, all one his own?" Asks Raynare.

"He's not alone. I'll always be right by his side." State Issei as he stands right beside his partner. "After all, that's what being partners is about. Right?".

Ddraig let out a small chuckle. "That's right, Kiddo." Replies the Red Dragon Emperor.

Suddenly, the large green gem on the armoured bracer Cyknight Controller and it starts to go through a transformation. The bracer changes and becomes a gauntlet. First, it mostly thinned out, as dark red armour covers his fingers with claws at the tip. The two gold spikes, moved from the front of the Control and is now coming from the back. The large green gem had moved slightly and is now on the back of the hand. There are glowing green symbols on the back of the large emerald and at the back of the Gauntlet Controller, with the gem having a fiery glow in it. Then both glows disappear and leaves the changed Cyknight Control Device.

The Human student flexes his fingers and looks at his transformed Controller in shock. "Sugoi." Mutters Issei. He then looks at the large gem and suddenly some words appears on it. He then reads it out aloud. "'Dragon Blaze Boost'?".

"Huh. Sounds interesting. Let's use it!" States Ddraig.

"Hai." Agrees the spiky haired boy. He then put his armored arm out. "Special Art: Dragon Blaze Boost!". He then slams his palm onto the large emerald gem. On instincts he then raises his right arm and positions it with the large gem pointed straight to the Red Dragon Emperor, who had turned his back to him. The large gem in his control glows very bright and then shoots out a emerald coloured beam, that's the same side as the gem and the beam ends up hitting the Fiery Ace.

'Akaryū's' eyes become pure green and start to glow brightly. He then rockets straight into the air and hovers in front of the Fallen Angels. He then curls himself to a ball with his arms crossed and he is then engulfed in an incredibly strong fire like aura, that's mostly crimson red, but has strakes of gold and has a second that's black over the right side. He then lets out a loud roars as the uncurls and spreads his limbs out wide. Part of his powerful aura explodes out and seemingly causes the the entire church to become a yellow void with fire all around. Although he still has his aura, that seems to be spreading back and starts to be taking shape.

""W-what's going on?" Asks Mittelt, as she looks around and is slightly trembling in fear.

"This power." Mutters Dohnaseek. He then gulps. "I-I've never felt anything like it.".

"It's overwhelming." Remarks Kalawarner.

"What is that Cyknight?" Questions Raynare.

"I see you haven't figured it out." Comes the voice of the Pure Devil. The four Fallen Angels look straight at the redhead. "I can see that you don't even know his true name. So allow me to introduce you. He is the Welsh Dragon, also known as Ddraig, but you may know him as the Red Dragon Emperor, or Sekiryūtei!".

The red winged Cyknight let's out another echoing roar. His aura seems to take a solid form and becomes a large mostly red western Dragon, with a long neck is pink on the front and green eyes. It has gold horns and gold spikes coming from the sides of its forelimbs. It also has red spikes on the tips of it's nose and shoulders. The aura made Dragon has a large set of leather pink wings, with red over the sides. But strangely it's right forelimb is black as opposed to red.

Ddraig is inside the Dragon's head.

"T-The Red Dragon Emperor?" Sutters the blonde girl.

"No! That's not possible!" Shouts the lead Fallen Angel.

Ddraig then flies up and dives forward straight towards the black bird winged people, with the aura Dragon surrounding him doing the same. He then places his left first forward, but the energy construct doesn't copy that. He then roars out:

 **"DRAGON STRIKE!!!"**

He then rams, first into the violet eyed Fallen Angel, and quickly blows through her and then proceeds to blow past the others, causing them all to cries out in pain and fall unconscious by the overwhelming force. The Red Dragon Emperor then lands with a bang and the effects of Dragon Blaze Boost stop and things return to normal.

Issei's Cyknight Controller then returns back to it's originally form in a flash, except the didn't have the orange gem or the added armour over the top.

"Nani?" Questions the spiky haired boy. "I guess it was just a temporary thing.".

The Fallen group are still on the floor and are definitely unconscious.

The large Cyknight walks over to the skimpily dressed woman. He leans down and removes the Twilight Healing ring from her. "You, won't be needing this any more." States the Crimson Cyknight.

"Oh no!" Gasps the green toned Cyknight.

The horned Cyknight the activates his wings and quickly flies over to the rest of his group. He then lands right in front of them.

"What's the problem?" Asks the green eyed Cyknight.

"it's Onee-chan. She's getting worse. I'm trying to help her, but it doesn't seem to be able working." Replies the blue eyed Cyknight.

"Ah! I knew this would happen. The damage done from having her Sacred Gear removed has gotten to the point that even your half of Twilight Healing can't help her." Mutters the mismatched arm Cyknight. He then opens his hand to show the other ring of Twilight Healing. "I can only hope this works.". He then turns his hand to the side and let's the Magical ring to drop down and when it hits the white dress wearing girl's chest. It then is absorber with a light green glow. But she doesn't seem to be any better.

"Why isn't it working?" Asks the holder of the Boosted Gear.

"I was afraid of this. It's too late. Even if we could be able return the second half of Twilight Healing, it wouldn't do anything. It's already too late." Answers the Welsh Dragon.

Then Asia starts to steer and cracks her eyes open. "I-Issei-san. A-Akaryū-san." Mutters the long haired blonde.

"Asia-chan!" States the brown haired student.

"Issei-san, I'm so happy that I meet you and Akaryū-san." Says the holder of half a Sacred Gear. She then closes her eyes and she still has the green Cyknight's Controller clasped in her hands

"Asia-chan!" Shouts the spiky haired Human. He then look back at his partner with a pleading look. "Ddraig-san! There has to be something we can do!".

"Gomen'nasai, Kiddo. There's nothing we can do." Replies the Fiery Ace. He then glances to the Gremory female. "Gremory, on the other hand…".

Rias looks at him with a confused looks, before she realises what the Dragon Emperor means. She then nods to him and he nods back.

The Dragon Cyknight kneels down and gently shakes the Dying Human, with her left hand. "Asia, Asia. Wake up Shōjo." States the two winged Cyknight.

The kind healer wakes up and sees the Fiery Ace. "Akaryū-san?" Asks the perishing Human.

"Listen to me Asia, would you be willing to live, even if it meant to be a Devil?" Questions the Cyknight with a soul.

The long haired Human takes a second to think. "I-I want to stay with my friends." Replies Asia, she then closes her eyes.

Ddraig looks back the pure Devil and she gets the message. The Red Dragon Emperor looks at the new Cyknight. "Stop using your power and step back." Orders the green eyed Cyknight.

"B-But." Sutters the insect themed Cyknight.

"No 'buts'! Just trust me and do it!" States the crimson robotic Dragon.

"H-Hai." Replies the blue gemmed Cyknight. He then ceases using Twilight Healing, causing the ring to disappear and then steps back.

The only Devil by blood, then steps forward and pulls out a single crystal Bishop Evil Piece, from a pocket in her skirt. She kneels down and places it on Asia's chest. She then stands back up and holds her arms out wide.

"I, Rias Gremory, command by my name, to thee, Asia Argento. To allow thy soul to descend to this earth once more. To become my Devil slave." Chants the redhead as a red Magic Circle is beneath the blonde female, with five points on it. "As your new master, I grant you with a new life!". As soon as she's finished her Evil Piece then sinks down and merges with the now former Human.

"Ddraig-san… Is Asia-chan?" Asks the now only Human in the room.

"Just wait a second Kiddo." Replies the older Cyknight.

"Sugoi." Mutters the younger Cyknight.

Asia then reopens her eyes and is able to get up.

"Asia-chan!" Calls out the spiky haired boy. He rushes forward and gives her a big hug. She is surprised by the bold action, for a second before she melts into the embrace.

A second later, Issei then pulls away and both look away in awkwardness and each have blushes.

Ddraig just smile and shakes his head in amusement.

The newly reborn Devil looks down and sees the Cyknight Control Device in her hands and gets an idea. She turns back around and speaks up. "Um, Issei-san?" Asks the blonde female.

"Hai?" Wonders the brown haired boy.

"Here. I figured that you should have this." Replies the green eyed Devil as she presentes the deactivated Control Device.

"Arigato Asia-chan." Thanks the brown eyed Human. He then gently takes it and looks at in his left hand."Wonder what I'm going to do with it though.". Then blue crystal shines and sends out beam of light and hits his bracer like Cyknight Controller and in a flash, the Control Device disappears and the gem of it reappears on the middle of the front segment of the altered bracer, just behind the large green gem. "Sugoi. Well that answers that.".

"Kūru. I guess that means we are a team, Bosu." States the green Cyknight.

"'Bosu'?" Asks the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Ah, Gomen'nasai. I just thought, well, maybe." Mutters the Dragonfly based Cyknight.

"Ah forget it. You can call be Bosu." Replies the Fiery Ace.

The four winged Cyknight perks up at that. "Hai Bosu!' Responds the visor wearing Cyknight. "So, what's my name, Bosu?".

"Your name? Good question. We can't just keep calling you, 'you'. How about Yōseiyashi? Because you have the power to heal and those little drones of yours remind me of fairies." Explains the Dragonic Cyknight.

"Yōseiyashi. I like it!" Cheers the newly named Yōseiyashi.

"Well, looks like everything turned out alright." Says Akeno as she claps her hands together, whilst she has her eyes close and a smile on her face.

Behind her Yūto nods in agreement.

The golden horned Cyknight smiles, until he sees something out of the corner of his eyes, which causes him to frown.

The newest member of their group notices this. "What's the matter, Bosu?" Asks the tailed Cyknight.

"Kiddo, remember when you had interference from another signal early?" Wonders the taller Cyknight.

"Hai. Naze?" Asks the male Human.

"Because I think I just found the source." States 'Akaryū'. He then raises his his right arm and fires a single shuriken at a collem. There a small clang and sparking sound. A second later they hear a crash.

All of them turn and look at the bottom of the column and they see something that causes all of their eyes to widen in shock.

Lying on the floor is black surveillance camera, with a four pointed ninja star.

"A camera? That means someone was watching us!" States Issei.

"But, who?" Asks Rias.

"That's what I want to know." Mutters Ddraig.


	6. Time For Change

**Time For Change**

Late in the afternoon, at the Hyōdō Residences, Issei and Ddraig are in their room. The red Cyknight now has his original right arm back on and he has it on Issei's table with the palm facing upwards and is kneeling slightly, with a small hatch on his right arm opened up, revealing the inner workings, including wirings and circuit boards. The spiky haired Human is sitting on a chair, he's wearing a pair of tinted goggles and is using a pair of soldering irons to fix some damaged circuits in his partner's arm. After a second the brunette student then puts the tools down onto the table and take off his goggles and looks at his handiwork. He then uses his right hand to close the hatch on the Red Dragon Emperor's arm.

"There you go, Ddraig-san. Your arm should be working fine now." Says the holder of the Boosted Gear.

The golden horned Cyknight then lifts his repaired right arm off the table and gives it a practice moves. He then clenches and then unclenches his right hand. The green eyed Cyknight then gains a pleased smile and looks over to his partner.

"Good job, Kiddo. My arm feels as good as new!" States the Fiery Ace.

"Arigato, for the compliment, Ddraig-san. But I was just doing what I can. If anything I should be thanking you." Replies the Kuoh student.

"Oh, really? How do you figure?" Questions the red winged Cyknight.

"Well, you are the one who save Asia-chan from the Fallen Angels and Freed. And the only real reason your arm was even damaged this badly was because you had to save me from Freed. And, and you wouldn't have even been that if we had gone home and fixed it, when you first said that something was wrong with it, instead of going out to do what I wanted." Explains the brown eyed boy, as he looks down in sadness.

The 7'' Cyknight then stomps his three golden clawed right foot hard against the wooden floor and causes a loud crash sound, that causes the depressed Japanese boy to look up in shock and shudders slightly as she looks into the red Dragonic Cyknight's emerald green eyes, with hold a burning rage.

"Kiddo! Don't ever talk like that! Ever!" Growls out Ddraig. He then let's out a sigh and his eyes soften. "Listen Kiddo. I know that you are down about not being able to do more. But don't beat yourself up about it. You just learned about the Supernatural World a few days ago. You can't honestly expect to be able to fight these guy get. Kiddo, I just want you know that you can't blame yourself for things you can't control. If you don't like how things are. Then you have to change it!".

"What do you mean, Ddraig-san?" Asks Issei, as he tilts his head in confusion.

"I mean, if you aren't happy with how what you could do in a fight, then all you have to do is get stronger, so that you can do more." Answer the crimson red Cyknight.

"But, how could I grow stronger?" Wonders the brown eyed boy.

"Simple, you're going to train!" Replies the Fiery Ace, as he grins.

"Hai. Er when?" Asks the wielder of the Boosted Gear.

"Later today. You know the old saying, 'there's no time like the present.'." Responds the Cyknight with a soul.

"Hai, Ddraig-san, just let me put these away and then I'll get changed." Says the new Cyknighter. He then opens a draw on the table and puts away his tools and goggles.

But, Ddraig spots something in the draw.

"Hey! Are those the bastard Freed's weapons? Where did you get those things? And why did you bring them here?" Questions the two winged Cyknight.

"Oh, well. You see that, after the fight in the church, I was able to recover them. I thought that if I could examine it, then maybe I could find a way to make a defence against it, in case we run into any more Stray Exorcists. And I also thought maybe I could modify them so that you could use them." Explains the red shirt wearing teenager.

"So that I could use it? What do you mean, Kiddo?" Wonders the Fiery Ace.

"Well, I noticed that all your attacks are short-range and that would put you at a major disadvantage if your face someone who can fight from far away. So, I thought, if I was able to modify the sword and gun, so that you could use it. Then you could use them for mid-range and long-range combat." Elaborates the brown eyed boy.

"Ha! You're really smart Kiddo." Compliments the golden horned Cyknight.

His words causes Issei's cheeks to go almost as red as his partner's body.

"A-Arigato, Ddraig-san. But I was just doing what I can to help out." Replies Issei.

"And that's all you can do." States Ddraig. He then glances over to his partner's bed and sees that the remains of the camera they had found, which had the Shuriken removed. It has a black cable that is connected to it and goes to his black laptop, this is opened up and is on. On the screen is a loading bar, that's only partially loaded. "Hum. How's getting any info from that camera we found, going?".

"Oh. Well, to be honest, it's going really slowly. I'm trying to get as much as I can from the camera. I won't be able to find out where it was transmitting to. But I hope to at least find out how long it's been there, buts it's going to be take a while." Replies the spiky haired boy.

"Well, there's no point just sitting around waiting, so you get changed and I'll go fetch Yōseiyashi. Because, man, does that guy need the training." Remarks the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Hai, Ddraig-san." Replies the holder of the Boosted Gear.

The horned Cyknight just gives a small smile before he turns around and walks towards the door. He has to duck underneath the doorframe and leaves.

Later the duo are out in the nearby forest and mountains.

The green eyed Cyknight looks as ever, but the Japanese boy had changed into a grey track suit with black accents.

Also Rias, who's wearing a red version of her Kōhai's track suit and Yōseiyashi had both joined them.

"Okay Kiddo. First we are going to go for a run. For you, this will help you increase your endurance and make you physically stronger." Explains the largest person there. "Whilst this helps me and Yōseiyashi to get more accustomed to our bodies. After that you'll be doing some more physical exercises to make you stronger, whilst I give Yōseiyashi some flying lessons. Because we can't have him crashing around the battlefield, in the middle of the fight. It's to dangerous. Understand?".

"Hai Ddraig-san. But if you don't mind me asking, why is Rias-sama here?" Wonders the Japanese youth.

"You got me. She invited herself. When I was going to get Yōseiyashi, I accidentally bumped into her and somehow she got me to tell her what we were going to do and decided to join us." Replies Ddraig.

"You do realise that I can still hear you, right?" Asks the Pure Devil. But the playfulness in her voice, makes it seem more like a tease than an actual question.

The young brunette blushes in embarrassment.

But, the Red Dragon Emperor just rolls his eyes. "I knew you were there, Gremory. I just don't care. Besides you're the one who invited herself to come here. So you'll take what you get and you'll just live with it. Understand?" Questions the Fiery Ace.

The greenish blue eyed girl just gives a small smile. "Hai, Ddraig-san." Replies the busty Devil.

But, the red winged Cyknight just rolls his emerald green eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get this started." Mutters the golden horned Cyknight.

"Hai, Bosu." Responds Yōseiyashi.

The four of them then all start to run through the thick trees of the forest. The crimson Dragonic Cyknight is running in front and is doing it like it's nothing, despite running at a rather fast pace. With the red haired Devil right after him and doing equally well. The Dragonfly based Cyknight is a bit behind the the red Dragon and Devil, he's doing well, but not quite as good as the two in front of him. But the one doing the worse if the Human of the group, who is tailing behind the others and panting lightly.

The Dragon Cyknight looks back and sees his Cyknighter struggling. "Kiddo, don't start to give up now! Just a bit more and we'll be there! Just keep pushing forward. You can do it!" Encourages the Fiery Ace.

"H-Hai, D-Ddraig-san." Pants out the spiky haired boy, as he forces himself to continue to run.

The four of them then soon finally stop in a large clearing.

Ddraig, Rias and Yōseiyashi are all fine and stands in the middle of the clearing. But Issei is standing off to the side and is leaned over with his hands on his knees and is struggling to catch his breath.

The 7'' Cyknight just rolls his green eyes and lets out a small sigh. "No time for a rest Kiddo." States the two winged Cyknight.

"B-But, I can hardly stand up." Gasps the brown eyed boy.

"Well, then good thing for this next thing you don't need to stand up. So get down and give me 30!" Barks out the Fiery Ace.

"30?! T-Thirty what?" Questions the spiky haired brunette.

"Thirty push-ups!" States the green eyed Dragon Emperor. "Now get going!".

"Hai!" Replies the young Human. He then gets down to the ground and starts to do the exercise and counts as he does them. But it's obvious that he's struggling to do it.

The red visor wearing Cyknight chuckles a bit.

Unfortunately the taller Cyknight has sharp hearing and easily picks up the shorter Cyknight's laugh.

"Oh! So you think working hard is some things to laugh at, is it?" Questions the Fiery Ace, as he glares down at the smaller Cyknight. The green toned Cyknight gulped in fear as he shrinks slightly under his Busu's sharp gaze. "Well then. Here's your exercise. Fly up to 20 feet into the air and when you reach that height, start flying around and around in a circle, constantly speeding up and when you reach your top speed, just keep circling. This will help with your control, your ability to make sharp turns in mid air and at high speeds.".

"But happens if I crash, Bosu?" Asks the blue gemmed Cyknight.

Ddraig just growls out a bit in annoyance. "Well, then, you stand back up, brush it off and get back to flying!" Responds the golden belted Cyknight. "Now get to it!".

"H-HAI!!" Responds Yōseiyashi. He then begins to lift off, with the turbine on his arms and tail start to rotates faster and faster and finally he slowly ascends into the air and soon reaches his needed height. The four winged Cyknight then starts to fly in a circle. The insect based Cyknight starts off slowly, but he quickly speeds up.

Meanwhile the Human in the group is still doing his push-ups and is only at 15.

"You know you're acting a little harsh, Ddraig-san. You realise that right?" Asks the Pure Devil, as she looks at the Cyknight with the Dragonic soul.

"Of course I do. As much as I would like to go easy on these two, I just can't. I have no idea when our next fight with the Supernatural will be. For all I know it could be next month or tomorrow and I can't predict how powerful or how many opponents there will be. Because of that I want those two as ready as they can be. I can't always be there to protect them, so I want to know that they can take care of themselves." Replies the Fiery Ace, as he crosses both his red arms over his chest. "We both know how unforgiving the Supernatural World can be Gremory. I just want them to survive as long as they can.". The redhead just lets out a small giggle, as she closes her eyes and gently places a finger on her lips. "Mind telling me what's so funny, Gremory?".

"Gomen'nasai, Ddraig-san. I just never thought that the Legendary Red Dragon Emperor, feared by all the Three Factions, would be such a big softy." Giggles the tracksuit wearing Devil. Unfortunately she's cut off by a deep, threatening growl. Her blueish green eyes snaps open and she quickly turns and sees that the now obviously enraged red Cyknight is glaring at her.

"You do realise that I've roasted people for less, right?" Asks the green eyed Cyknight.

"G-Gomen'nasai, Ddraig-san." Stutters the long haired female.

The 7'' Cyknight just glares at her for a few more seconds before sighing and looks forward. With the busty Devil doing the same.

"Whatever." Mutters the Red Dragon Emperor. "By the way what ever happened to those Fallen Angels we fought?".

"Wondering if I killed them after you left?" Wonders the Devil student. But the golden belted just glares down at her. "Oh, don't worry Ddraig-san. I was able to hand them over to a group of good Fallen Angels and they are going to be tried for their crimes.".

"Yoi." Quietly says the Fiery Ace.

The red coloured duo remain in silence for a few moments, before Rias finally breaks it.

"You really don't trust me, do you Ddraig-san?" Wonders the long haired Devil.

"No, I don't trust you Gremory. And it will stay that way until you give me a reason to trust you." Responds Ddraig.

"But I mean you and Issei-kun no harm." Argues the redhead.

"I know you don't. But that's not enough for me to trust you, Gremory. I know that you're hiding something. I can't tell exactly what it is. But I just can't trust someone who keeps secrets." States the red armoured Cyknight. He then looks forward and notices something. "Kiddo! When did I say you could stop? I know that you aren't done and for that, do 20 more!".

Issei audibly groans and he starts to complete his task. With Yōseiyashi chuckling as he hovers in midair.

"And you, you insect Gaki, did I say 'stop flying'? No? Then get back to it!" Roars the Fiery Ace.

"H-HAI BOSU!" Shouts back the four winged Cyknight. He then starts to fly in circles again and quickly accelerates.

"Bakas." Mutters the golden horned Cyknight as he shakes his head. He then looks back at the Pure Devil. "Listen Gremory, I'm going over there to test out my newly fixed arm.". As he points off to the side. "You can stay or go, I don't care. But just don't mess with those two. Got it?".

"Hai and you know you could call me 'Rias' right?" Wonders the member of the Gremory clan.

"I know that you're okay with it, Gremory. But, I'll only call you that if and I do mean if you can earn my respect. Now I have a tree to punch and I know how weird that sounds." Responds the Dragon Cyknight.

He then walks over over and stands in front of a large and thick tree. He then grins and raises his right fist and starts to repeatedly punch the tree, with the bark shattering after the third blow.

All the while the Devil in the area is looking at him sadly. 'I wish I could tell you. But I can't be sure that you'll help me. But hopefully I can earn your trust before I have to reveal it.' Sadly thinks the busty Devil.

Later the four of them are all walking back to the Hyōdō Residences.

"Ow, my arms are killing me." Wines out the spiky haired brunette, as he rubs his left arm with his right.

"Your arms? My wings feel like they are about to fall off." Complains the green helmeted Cyknight.

"Oh stop complaining. You know that old saying: 'No Pain, No Gain.'." Responds the two winged Cyknight.

"Well with the amount of pain I'm feeling, I must have gained a ton." Remarks the tailed Cyknight.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Says the green eyed Cyknight.

"Nē Bosu, by human standards I am a baby." Replies the 5'' 7' Cyknight.

"Well then maybe you have to grow up!" Growls out the larger Cyknight.

The smaller Cyknight just humphs and looks away. The larger Cyknight just shakes his head.

The four of them then continue to walk in silence.

Then the Human in the group decides to break it. He then turns to look at his Sempai.

"Um, Rias-sama?" Asks the Spiky haired boy.

"Hai, Issei-kun?" Wonders the long haired redhead.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had found somewhere for Asia-chan to stay? I mean I know that she's been staying at the Occult Research Club, but I was wondering where she would be staying after that." Responds Issei.

"Oh, don't worry Issei-kun. I already have the perfect place for Asia-chan to stay." Replies Rias.

"Oh, really? And where would that be?" Questions the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Oh, you're about to find out." Responds the young Devil.

The Fiery Ace just looks at her with a confused look.

They all then finally reach the Hyōdō household.

And they then see a familiar blonde female in her Nun robes.

"Asia-chan?" Wonders the blue eyed Cyknight.

She then turns and sees the others. "Oh, Issei-san, Rias-sama, Yōseiyashi-san and Akaryū-san! I was waiting for you all." Says the newly Reincarnated Devil.

"Asia, two things. One, I told you that if there's no one else around, you can call me Ddraig. And two, why would you wait for us here?" Asks the large, two winged Cyknight. He then moves forward and sees that there are several cardboard boxes sealed up in front of her and each have the symbol of the Gremory clan on them. "Never mind. I think I get it now.". He then turns and glares at the tracksuit wearing Pure Devil. "You are one sneaky Devil, Gremory.".

"What can I say. It's what we do." Remarks the busty Devil.

Ddraig then just growls in response.

"Huh? What's going on here, Ddraig-san? And why are all of these boxes here?" Questions Issei.

"Well, apparently, the place Gremory had been planning for Asia to stay, is here." States the metallic dragon.

"Nani?" Questions the brown eyed boy. He then turns to look at his Sempai. "Is that right Rias-sama?".

The long haired redhead just looks away, but it's obvious that it's the truth.

"Um, if you don't want me to stay. I-I'm sure that I could find another place to stay.". Says the female holder of half of Twilight Healing.

"Now hold it Asia, It's not like that. We'd be happy for you to live with us." Responds the Dragon themed Cyknight. "Right Kiddo?".

"Hai. We'd be happy for you to come and live with us. It's just that, to be honest we would have liked it if Rias-sama had asked before doing all this." Replies the spiky haired boy.

"Well, I knew that you two would agree. So I figured why bother ask if I already know the answer. It just saves time and effort." Explains the Pure Devil.

"Because, it's a little something we call being polite." Growls out the Dragon Cyknight. "And please tell me you at least have the Kiddo's Oya's permission before you did all this.".

"Of course I did. I was able to persuade them into letting her stay here." Answers the red haired female.

"Uh huh. And how much of this persuasion of yours was with you using magic on them?" Wonders the larger Cyknight.

"I'd, rather not say." Replies the attractive female. The golden horned Cyknight just rolls his green eyes. "On another note, how is getting any information from that camera we found? Did you learn anything new?".

"Um. No, Gomen'nasai, Rias-sama. I haven't been able to get any actual info from it. I was able to get all the data I could. But, it's going to take the rest of the day to decrypt it." Replies the Cyknighter.

"Well then, come to the Occult Research Club after school tomorrow and we can discuss what you find." Says the young female King.

"Er, whatever. Let's just get this stuff over with. The sooner we get these boxes inside, the sooner we finish this." Remarks the Fiery Ace. He then picks up one of the boxes and starts to move towards the house. "Nē! You two, grab a box each. I ain't doing this all by myself and I don't want to hear any complaining. Understand?".

"Hai, Ddraig-san." Replies the young Human boy.

"Hai, Bosu!" Responds the green armoured Cyknight, at the same time.

Both of them quickly pick up a box each and start moving towards the house.

"Well, I have somewhere else to be. So Sayōnara Asia-chan." States the greenish blue eyed Devil, as she bows.

"Sayōnara, Rias-sama." Responds the green eyed newly Reincarnated Devil, she then bows in reply.

"Oh, and before I forget. Please give the boys my regards. I don't want to interrupt their work." Says the redhead.

"Hai." Replies the blonde female Devil.

The next day, Issei is sitting in class. He's at his desk and looks very tired. 'Ah. I wished I could have another hour sleep, but at least I was able to get all the data I could get from that camera.' Thinks the Human student. He then glances down to his bag, which holds his laptop. 'Well, maybe we can figure out who put that camera there in the first place.'.

Just then the teacher comes in and everyone quickly gets to their seats and stands behind them.

"Ohayōgozaimasu!" Greets all the students as they bow and then they all take their seats.

"Ohayōgozaimasu, class." Replies the teacher as he takes a seat at his desk. "Class, before we start our lesson, we have a new students joining us.". He then looks towards the door. "You may come in, now.".

The door to the classroom opens up and someone comes in.

The holder of the Boosted Gear looks in shock as he instantly recognises the new students.

Standing at the front of the class is Asia, dressed in the Kouh school female uniform, except she has a black sweater vest in place of the shoulder cape and corset.

"Konichiwa. My name is Argento Asia. Please to meet you all." Greets the former Nun.

'Asia-chan? What's she doing here?' Mentally questions the brown eyed boy.

"Now do any of you have any questions for your new Dōkyūsei?" Asks the teacher.

Several students raises their hands. Most of them from the few males in the room, not including the Red Dragon Emperor's partner.

The blonde, long haired Devil looks around before she notices a female student, with her hand raised.

The girl is medium height and has an average, yet attractive build. She has brown hair, that she has done into two short braided pigtails that goes over the shoulders. She has golden eyes with pink rimmed glasses. She's wearing the female uniform, except without the shoulder cape. She also has her ribbon done loose and the top button of her shirt undone.

"Hai, you." Says the new student as she points to the pigtailed girl. "What's your question, err…?".

"It's Kiriyū Aika." Answers Aika, as she just lowers her hand. "And I was just wondering. Since I haven't seen you around before. So, where are you staying?".

"I am currently living at Hyōdō Issei's house." Cheerfully responds the blonde girl, as she gives a sweet smile.

Unfortunately this didn't stop all the males in the room to send death glares straight towards Yōseiyashi's new Cyknighter. Which cause him to sweat slightly and lightly gulps. 'If I don't get killed by the Supernatural. I think these glares will definitely do it.' Thinks the Red Dragon Emperor's partner.

Later after the school day had finished, the young Hyōdō male and Human, turned Devil are just about to enter the Occult Research Club room. They open the door and see that Rias is sitting in her chair with Akeno standing off to her right. Yūto and Koneko are sitting on the couch and they have brought out a second couch, with Yōseiyashi standing behind it, with Ddraig standing next to go.

All the people in the room turns to look at the two of them.

"Nē! Asia-chan! Issei-sama! Come sit next to me." Says the turbine tailed Cyknight, as he leans down and pats the sides of the coach he's behind.

The two of them smile and then moves over and sits down beside each other.

The new member of the redhead's Peerage looks behind her and at the two Cyknights.

"Aren't you two going to sit down?" Wonders the blonde girl.

"Gomen'nasai, Asia-chan. But we can't. My tail prevents me from sitting down." Explains the visor wearing Cyknight.

"And I'm just too heavy to sit on a chair or couch. I tried and the thing broke right away." Adds the Fiery Ace.

"Well, I'll look into getting special chairs for you two." Says the Pure Devil.

"Oh, Arigato, Rias-sama." Thanks the Dragonfly based Cyknight.

"Hai, Arigato." Weakly replies the Dragon based Cyknight.

"Now unless someone has anything else they want to talk about, I suggest we get to our main reason." States the young King.

"Actually, before we get to that, I do have one question for Asia, here." Replies the two winged Cyknight.

"Oh really? And what is it?" Questions the only known Devil by blood.

"Its why was she with those Fallen Angels and that freaking psycho Freed?" Asks the 7'' Cyknight.

"Nani? What do you mean, Ddraig-san?" Wonders the young male Human.

"I mean, whilst Twilight Healing isn't by any means the rarest or strongest Sacred Gear. It's incredible ability to heal anyone makes it incredibly useful and precious. And I know that Asia was definitely part of the Church at some point of time and I can't think of any reason for them to let her go. Especially to the Fallen Angels, one of their greatest enemies." Explains Ddraig. He then looks directly at the newest Devil. "So mind telling us your story, Asia? But understand that if you're going uncomfortable, then you don't have to.".

"No. No. I suppose you all should know." Responds Asia. She then takes a deep breath and looks down. "I never knew my parents, I was left at a church as a baby. Fortunately I was taken in and they were kind enough to raise me. A few years later I found an injured puppy. I wanted to help it and that's when I first activated Twilight Healing. People soon found out about my Sacred Gear and they started to call me 'The Holy Priestess' and for a while everything was going fine. Until one day, I stumbled across a stranger. I didn't know anything about him, except that he was really hurt and so I used my Twilight Healing to heal him. It's only after that did I discover that he was actually a Devil. I personally never had any issues with Devils. But when the other members of the Church found out, I was labeled as a W-Witch and was banished from the Church. I had no other choice but to rely on the Fallen Angels.". She has personal flashbacks as she recalls her past.

The Devils all look at her in shock. Issei and Yōseiyashi are looking at her with sadness filling their eyes. Ddraig is just growling in rage.

"How could they? She was just being kind and helping someone in need, she didn't even know that it was a Devil and they just throw her out, all on her own? Without any way to survive? I thought they were supposed to be the good guys." States the four winged Cyknight.

"They are. In some capacity. But the Church for all their talk, isn't much for redemption or second chances. To them, when you are out, you're out!" Says the two winged Cyknight.

Just then the former Nun cries out in pain, as she clenches her head in agony.

"Asia-chan! Are you okay? W-What's the problem?" Asks the spiky haired boy as he leans over and puts his hands just over her shoulders.

"You tried to pray, didn't you?" Wonders the Red Dragon Emperor, although his tone makes his question sound more like a statement.

"H-Hai." Shakingly replies the new Devil, as she slowly recovers.

"Huh? What's happening to her? And why would it matter if she was praying?" Questions the Japanese male.

"Because the fact she tried to pray is exactly what caused her that headache. The leader of the Angles put in place a s you system, centuries ago, that causes any and all Devils in the area to be struck by a sharp agonising headache, if they hear a passage from the Bible or even hear his name. The system also makes things that are considered Holy to be poisonous to Devils. That's why I had to take away her Cross." Explains the Fiery Ace. "So, new rule no praying or saying the Leader of the Angles' name out loud. Whatever you do in your heads is your own business.".

"Uh, Bosu, by the Leader of the Angels,do you mean G…" Starts the male holder of half of Twilight Healing, but is quickly shut up by the harsh glare from his 'boss'. "Uh never mind.".

His response just causes the 7'' Cyknight to roll his eyes.

The long haired redhead clears her throat to get everyone's attention and they all turn to look at her.

"I hate to interrupt, but I think that it's about time we get back to our original point." States the member of the Gremory clan.

"Oh right. Almost forgot." Remarks the Dragon Emperor. He then look down at his partner. "Kiddo.".

"Hai, Ddraig-san." Replies the Human student. He then reaches down and pulls out his laptop and places it on the table. He then opens it up and starts to boot it up and pulls up his findings.

"So, Issei-kun what did you find out from the camera?" Asks the black haired female Devil.

"Well, I wasn't able to find out where the camera was broadcasting to. But, I was able to retrieve bits and pieces of the recordings from the camera and I was able to figure out that it was there for approximately the last month." Responds the brown eyed Sacred Gear holder.

"So someone's been watching us for the past month? But why?" Questions Yūto.

"I don't think who ever put up that camera, ever planned to watch you Devils or any of us." Replies Ddraig.

"Oh? And why do you think that?" Asks the big busted Queen.

"Think about it. They couldn't have been trying to watch me, I seriously doubted that they were attempting to watch the Kiddo and I definitely know that they weren't trying to watch you. I think that whoever put that camera there, was keeping an eye on the Fallen Angels." Says the Fiery Ace.

"Why?" Asks the white haired girl as she just glances at the Dragonic Cyknight. But her tone is as flat as ever.

"Think about it. First, they couldn't have been watching me or the Kiddo. I only awoken a few days ago and the Kiddo had no prior knowledge of his potential power or of the Supernatural World. Plus, it doesn't make sense to place the camera in a church, if they wanted to spy on Devils, even an abandoned one. So the only reason I can think of to put it there is to keep an eye on those Fallen Angels." Explains the red winged Cyknight. "But I do have one thing that I need to confirm.". he then turns and looks at the Devil holder of half of Twilight Healing. "Asia. Do you have any idea, when exactly did those Fallen Angels first move into that Church?".

"Um, let me think. I think I remember, hearing that they first came a few weeks ago… Oh, it was just over a month ago." Answers the friendly girl.

"Which, coincides with when the camera was put there." Summarises the ponytailed girl.

"Hum. All of this is too much to be a coincidence. So I think we can firmly say that someone else was watching the Angles." States Rias.

"But that doesn't change the fact that whoever was keeping an eye on those Fallen Angels, now know of us and they have video footage of us. And to make it worse we still have no idea who it is!" Growls the red Cyknight.

Meanwhile in an unknown location, a mysterious person is watching the last few moments of Ddraig's battle with the four Fallen Angels on a large computer screen, in a dark room.

"Hum. Things are getting more interesting than I ever thought they would." Comments they mysterious person in a man's voice.


	7. Water Battle

**Water Battle**

Issei, both his Cyknights and Rias' Peerage are all walking down the streets and all the organic members of the large group have changed into a set of their casual clothes.

The only human in the group is wearing a black hooded jacket over a red polo shirt. He has some jeans and a black belt with a silver buckle. On his feet are a pair of black sneakers with red trims and souls, with a pair of black socks.

The Pure Devil is dressed in a tight white short sleeved shirt that hugs her attractive frame, with a plunged neckline and has frills around the neckline. She also has a pair of tight dark purple trousers that hug her wide waist. On her feet don't have any socks instead she has a pair of low heel black pumps.

Akeno still has her hair done in the same high ponytail. She has a long sleeved dark red dress that goes to the middle of her thighs and has lighter red sleeves. On her feet are another pair of low heel pumps, but these are a rich violet purple in colour.

Koneko has her normal hair clips in and she has a long sleeved white blose shirt with a rather large light blue collar and has a matching short light blue skirt. Over her neck is a yellow neckerchief with a light blue slide. Over that she a rather long brown coat. The white haired girl has a pair of white knee high socks and she has a pair of black mary janes on.

Asia is wearing a simple short sleeve turquoise dress the reaches her knees and she has a brown double D hooped belt around her waist. She has a pair white socks and she changes her normal boots out for some simple black short boots.

Yūto is wearing a simple short sleeved white polo shirt with long black jeans, black socks and formal shoes.

Both Ddraig and Yōseiyashi are still the same as ever.

"So, Issei-kun. Where are we going today?" Asks the attractive red haired Devil.

"Oh, well. We're going to the local Cyknight Gym, Rias-sama." Responds the brown eyed boy.

"What exactly is a 'Cyknight Gym'?" Asks the male Devil.

"Well, it's basically a place where Cyknights and their Cyknighters can go to sharpen their skills. It has everything a Cyknight needs to grow stronger. Like, a shooting range so that Long-Range Cyknights can improve their aim and they have areas for Cyknights to spar against each other to improve their techniques, plus a state of the art V.R. simulation room that can create a solid hologram of any environment imaginable, so that a Cyknight can practice fighting anywhere they want. These even a full Cyknight infirmary specially made to treat Cyknights that could have been hurt for any reason. Plus, I heard that they installed a sort of juice bar for Cyknighters to hang out when their partners are practicing on their own or just to take a break." Replies the hoodie wearing boy, as they continue to walk. He then think of something. "Nē. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but why did you all come? I mean, it's just that you all, just never really showed any actual interest in Cyknights before. Which to be honest was kind of weird.".

"Well, to tell you the truth, until recently we honestly had no real interest in Cyknights, Issei-kun. We really just thought that Cyknights were just toys that Humans played with. I honestly that they weren't all that great or important. Well, until recently, that I discovered that they really are more than I thought. I finally saw that Cyknights are a lot like us, I see that they feel and live like the rest of us. Plus we may be working together again soon, so I figured it's best that we know as much about them as we can." Replies the young Gremory Devil.

"Well, that's nice to know, Gremory. But I think we better hold off the conversation until later. Because I think we are here." States the golden horned Cyknight. As he looks forward and the group stops their walk and all turn and look at him.

"Why do you think that?" Wonders the shortest Devil.

The largest of the group then just points forward and all of them turn to see What's he's pointing at and they eyes widen at what they see.

In front of them is a huge building that's five stories tall and very large, in the front is a pair of rotating doors. Each of the floors have slightly tinted windows that goes around the sides. Also over the second floor, above the door is a huge sign that says: 'CYKNIGHT GYM' in Japanese in big, bold neon Kanji.

"Um, call it a hunch." Remarks the 7' Cyknight.

A bit later, they all are walking through the revolving doors, which are more than large enough to let Ddraig to walk through them with ease.

Inside is a large reception area that is filled with Cyknights and Cyknighters of just about every shape, size and colouring. In the center of the room is a reception area on which a young Japanese girl is seated.

She is in her early 20's and is rather attractive. She has fairly long brown eyes, done into a stylish bun. She has a pair of dark, chocolatey brown eyes. She's wearing a silvery headset with a mick on the right side. She's wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt with a dark blue vest coat on and a match dark blue skirt. She's seen wearing a pair of long black nylon stockings and black high heel shoes. She has a name tag pinned to the left side of her vest that reads, 'Yui' in Japanese.

The group all then all walk over to her and she greets them with a bright smile. "Ohayōgozaimasu, My name is Yui." Greets the young woman. "What can I do for you?".

"We'd like an Aerial Training Room." Requests the red shirt wearing boy.

The greenish blue eyed Devil looks very confused. "'And Aerial Training Room'? What's that?" Asks the female King.

Before Issei had a chance to answer her that Cyknight Gym employee beats him to it. "Well, you see because there are so many different kinds of Cyknights, they each specialises in different things and since Cyknights are able to swap limb, meaning there are practically an infinite amount of combos. Anyway, because of that different Cyknights each have to train in different things and flying is commonly one of them. The Aerial Training Room is one of the largest training rooms we have. It's large enough that it allows Cyknights that can fly to move around freely in their air." Explains the bunned woman. "Well, let me check if we have one that's free.". She then taps a touch screen that says attached to the counter and it shows a keyboard and from her headset a holographic screen is projected from a small projector attached to the side of the headset. She then starts to quickly type away and after a few seconds, the results appear on the holo-screen. She then gives them all a big smile. "You're in luck. Room A-1 is available.". then two tickets with the same barcode are printed out from a slot in the desk and starts to hand out the tickets. "Here you go.". She then gives one to the newer Cyknight. "And one for you, big guy.". She offers the other one to Dragonic Cyknight.

"Ara iyada!" States the green eyed Cyknight, as he haves his right hand in front of him. "I'm a master at flying. It's him who needs the practice.". Whilst he was talking, he was pointing to the smaller Cyknight.

"Ara! Gomen'nasai." Apologies the vest wearing girl. She then turns to the four winged Cyknight. "Here, you go.". She then hands it to him.

"Arigato, Onee-chan!" Thanks the blue eyed Cyknight.

The group then all leave, together.

Soon all of them, except Yōseiyashi, all enter a control room that overlooks a huge white room that's about two floors high. In their control room is a large control panel.

"I've been meaning to ask Kiddo, how are you going to talk with Yōseiyashi from all the way up here?" Asks the Red Dragon Emperor, as he crosses his big arms.

"Well, I was just planning on using my Cyknight Controller." Responds the holder of the Boosted Gear.

"Are you sure that's going to work, Kiddo? I mean that, I know that it absorbed the Gaki's Controller, but, will it really work?" Wonders the Fiery Ace.

"Well there's only one way to find out." States the Japanese youth. He then brings out his deactivated Control Device from inside his jacket's pocket and holds it firmly in his right hand. Then in a bright flash his arm is covered in the thick red armoured bracer. With the large green gem and smaller blue gem behind it.

"So if the green gem is meant to represent Ddraig-san and the blue gem means Yōseiyashi-kum. How do you switch them?" Wonders Asia, as she tilts her head and crosses her arms in confusion.

The spiky haired student narrows his brown eyes slightly and in a flash the two gems seem to swap places. The smaller gem had grown to the bigger gem size and the other did the opposite.

"Sugoi." Mutters the amber eyed girl, but her voice is completely devoid of emotions, as usual.

Her tone, or more specifically her lack of it, causes the red winged to look at her strangely. "Do you even have any emotions, Tōjō?" Questions the Dragon Emperor. She just gives him a deadpan look, in other words her normal look. "Never mind, I get the idea.".

"Nē! Not to be rude, but can we get this started already?" Asks the youngest member of the group as his voice comes from the large blue gem on the Controller.

The all look out of the window and sees that the turbine tailed Cyknight is standing in the middle of the Aerial Training Room, with his hands on his hips and is tapping his right foot on the ground, as a sign of impatience, whilst he's glaring up at the control room.

"Hai, Hai. Let's get started." Says Issei. "First, fly up until you're about level with the control room.".

"Jōdan nuki? Are you kidding me? That's easy." Responds the blue gemmed Cyknight. He then let's his arms fall to the side and all of his turbines on his arms and at the end of his tail all start spinning at high speeds and he quickly ascends up into the air and easily reaches the needed height. Although it seems that he is having a slight problem keeping stabilised, but is still doing very well. "Come on, give me a real challenge.".

His words causes the red Cyknight to gain a slightly wicked grin. "So, he wants a challenge does he?" Wonders the emerald eyed Cyknight. He then gives a small chuckle before he turns to look at his partner. "Go ahead Kiddo. Let's give him a REAL challenge.".

"Hai, Ddraig-san." Replies Issei. He then types away at the control panel.

From the button of the A.T.R. several hatches open form the four walls and out of each come some robots.

These robots, aren't Cyknights. They are all identical and there are a total of eight of them. They stand at 2' tall. They all have flat and blocky feet with rather short and thick legs and are pure white. The upper legs are covered in black cloth like substance. The all have white armour encasing their waist with light grey square vents in the middle, top of the waist armour like the buckle on a belt. Their stomach and lower back are covered in the same black cloth material, like his upper legs. All of their upper torso are practically merged with their heads. The torso is thick and actually rather curved along the bottom. It's mostly white but has a rather large light grey, square shaped vents attached to the middle, bottom of the torso armour, with a thick medium grey line that mostly goes around the middle of the torso and over the top of the vent. Located in the center of the fused head and chest is black semicircles with a smaller lighter blue circles acting as eyes for each of the robots. The heads are rather boxy in shape and like the rest it is white with a very thick medium grey metal rim that goes around the bottom edges of the head and over the top eyes. Their shoulders are simply and spherical, but are so small that they are about the width of the head trim and is as white as the rest of the armour. The upper arms are thin and seemingly covered in a tight black cloth. Their left arms are all thin white blasters that is light blue on the inside. Their right forearms are ovular in shape and has dark grey robotic claw.

Yōseiyashi looks down and sees all of the white and black robots down below, with one of his eyebrows raised in confusion.

The Devils all look at the eight 2'' robots, also looking at them with confusion.

The former Nun, turns to look at the only Cyknighter. "Issei-san, what are those things?" Asks the blonde girl.

"Those are called Cysquire. They are basically a much more simplified version of Cyknights. There are no where near as powerful as Cyknights not do they have the same Advanced A.I.s that Cyknights have. But they are much easier to mass produce so they are used for more menial tasks and are commonly used like training dummies for Cyknights to get stronger." Explains the brown eyed boy.

Whilst his partner is explaining, the Red Dragon Emperor's patience is wearing thin.

"Um, listen. I get that this is all really interesting and all, but can we please get back to the reason we are here?" Requests the two winged Cyknight.

"Oh! Hai, Ddraig-san." Replies the spiky haired brunette. He then starts typing away on the control console.

Back in the training room, the Cyknight with a Sacred Gear is still hovering in the air and looks at the Cysquires with curiosity. "What are those things? Targets maybe?" Muses the insect themed Cyknight as he rubs his armoured chin with his right hand. "Nah! Don't look like they're meant to be shot at and besides I don't have any reason long range weapons. I mean my drones can act like bullets, sort of. But not really. So what are these things?". Just then all of the smaller, simpler robots raises their blaster arms and take aim at the aerial Cyknight. "Nani?". They all the shootout small light blue laser blasts, that speed quickly to the flying Cyknight. "NANI?!". After a split second panic attack, he quickly moves out of the way.

But, that doesn't stop the 2'' robots from turning and repeatedly shooting after him.

The visor wearing Cyknight then contacts the others. "Guys? What's going on and why are these things shooting at me?" Questions the holder of half of Twilight Healing, as he does his best, to avoid all of the blast.

His reply comes as his 'Bosu's' deep chuckling. "These are Cysquires. I'd give you the whole explanation, but I'll save that for later. All you need to know is that these things are going help you train. By shooting at you." Simply states the crimson Dragonic Cyknight.

"How does getting shot at, help me train?" Wonders the smaller green Cyknight. He is then forced to dive down to evade being hit and the quickly returning to the former altitude.

"One, it helps to you improve your evasiveness, because one of the best way to defend against an attack, is to make sure that it doesn't hit you. Especially, since you don't have any real offensive capabilities to fight back. Two, this way you can improve on your ability to make your own decisions. Because in battle you can't always completely rely on others to tell you what to do all the time. You need to be able to make independent decisions. Three, this is good practice for when you eventually will be forced to face either a large amount of foes or someone who uses rapid fire, and trust me you will be faced with one of those sooner or later. Possibly, both. Anyway, this training will help you improve on those three points." Explains the Red Dragon Emperor. "Oh, and don't worry about getting hit. Those things are set to fire out stun shots. They won't leave any damage to your body.".

Just then one of the laser blasts hits him in the right leg. Whilst it doesn't do any kind of visual damage, but it causes him to let out a small yelp of pain. "Nē! What gives? I thought that you just said that they couldn't hurt me! But, that definitely hurt!" States Yōseiyashi. As he recovers and continues to evade more blasts.

"I said that they won't do any damage to your body. I never said that it wouldn't hurt. Now get back to it!" Orders the older Cyknight.

"Hai, Bosu!" Replies the young Cyknight, as he starts flying a little faster. He then starts muttering under his breath. "Gee. Where does he get off, attacking me like that, out of nowhere?".

"I heard that, Yōseiyashi." Responds Ddraig with a smirk almost present in his voice. "And don't forget. You are the one that asked for a challenge.".

Yōseiyashi groans, as he rolls his eyes at that. "Why did I have to open my big mouth." Mutters the four winged Cyknight.

Back in the control room Yūto turns to look at Koneko. "Does he even have a mouth under that helmet?" Asks the Knights.

The youthful looking Rook just shrugs her shoulders.

Just then a small ringing sound is heard. Issei then pulls out his red smartphone from his hooded jacket's right pockets and holds it up to his ear. "Moshi Moshi." Answers the you Cyknighter. A few seconds past before he says more. "Oh. Alright.". He thes to his larger "They want to talk to you Ddraig-san.".

He then hands the phone over to the Red Dragon Emperor. Who takes takes the relatively small objects in his rather large right hand and places it near the area his ear would be located. "Moshi Moshi, this is Akaryū. What do you need?" Asks the Fiery Ace. He then starts humming in agreements every few seconds before finally replying with actual words. "Hai! I understand. I'll do it, don't worry. I'll deliver it later. ". He then uses meticulous care and uses his large thumb to end the call, without any damage to the phone. He then passes it back to his Human partner. "Gomen'nasai, for this Kiddo. But I have to go somewhere real quick. I'll be back as soon as I can. And before I forget, if the Gaki in there starts slacking off, make sure to raise the difficulty level and that's an order!".

Said Cyknight's groans echoes throughout the control room as he heard what his Sempai said. This only causes the 7'' to chuckle before shaking his heads and leaves the room.

With him out, Issei and Asia turn their attention back to the other Cyknights who's still doing his best to dodge all of the blasts.

But the rest of the group are involved in their own, private conversation.

"Well, what do you think that Ddraig is doing Rias?" Asks Akeno.

"I don't know. But, Akeno, Koneko, you two should follow him, incase something happened. But try to remain hidden. He's not exactly trusting of us and if he finds out that we're watching him, well, it's obvious that he'll be less than happy." Explains the red headed Devil.

"Hai, Rias. And what are you and Yūto-kun will be doing, when we are following Ddraig-san?" Wonders the Queen.

"We'll be here watching how our new friend Yōseiyashi can do and maybe we'll be able to get some more information from Issei-kun." Replies the Pure Devil.

"You really are getting very interested in these Cyknights. Aren't you Rias-sama?" Asks the only male Devil in the room.

"Hai. They are showing abilities and skills that I never knew that machines, even as advanced as the Cyknights could possibly have. And I have a strong feelings that they may hold the secret to helping me with my, problem." States the crimson haired girl. "Now quickly go! Before Ddraig is too far to follow.".

"Hai, Kaicho." Responds the ponytailed Devil.

The black and white haired girls then quickly exit the room.

The two of them then soon are outside of the building and they look around in an attempt to spot their new ally. Unfortunately it was harder than it would have seemed.

"Seriously? How hard can it be to spot a 7'' metal Dragon?" Questions the young Queen. She takes another look around her and sees all of the different kinds of Cyknights, that are of multiple sizes, themes, colours and design. "Never mind. This may be more difficult than I originally thought.".

The shorter of the duo doesn't seem to take any actual notice of this, but she does finally see what are they are looking for in the first place. "There." Says the amber eyed Devil, as she points off to her right.

The taller of the two of them, turns and looks in that direction that her ally is pointing to and sees the upper back with wings, the back of the shoulders, the back of the head and the two golden horns of their target, as he towered over most of the others, standing at least a foot taller than them.

"How did we miss him?" Wonders the Queen of Rias' group. Then another Cyknight, only a bit shorter than the Red Dragon Emperor walk in front of hem and goes into the building. "Never mind. Quickly, let's follow him before we, somehow lose him again.".

The two young Devils then quickly make their way to follow the Fiery Ace. But do their best to remain hidden.

Every so often Ddraig would stop and talk to a seemingly random person, either Human or Cyknight. Every so often one of them would point off in a certain direction and after they stopped talking, the 7'' Cyknight then walks off in the directions they pointed in. Unfortunately whilst they are close enough to see him, they are to far away to actually hear him.

"I wonder what he's doing?" Asks Akeno, as she and Koneko continue to follow the crimson Cyknight.

Just then the two winged Cyknight suddenly stops and that startles the two of them, as the only times the two of them saw him do that is to talk with someone and currently there is no one he's apparently able to talk to. He then slowly starts to turn around and that causes them to start to slightly panic. The Fiery Ace turns around completely, but he sees that there is no one there.

"Kimyōma. I could have sworn that I sense that there where someone there. Am I getting to paranoid? Na. That paranoia saved me more times than I can count. But what was that?" Mutters the crimson Cyknight, as he, despite not actually having any, raises an eyebrow.

Not to far away the two young Devils are hiding in a nearby alleyway. Both are panting slightly, but are otherwise okay.

"I wonder if he saw us?" Wonders the black haired Devil. She then peered out from behind the wall and sees that Ddraig is looking around. Fortunately he's looking in the opposite direction. But then he starts to turn towards her location. The ponytailed girl panics slightly again and quickly retreat. She then let's out a sigh. "That was close. If he had seen us, we'd be in big trouble.".

"You're already in some pretty big trouble, sweetie." Comes a cocky, teen boy voice.

The two girls then turns around and see three young men.

All of them are about 18 years old and they all look like the stereotypical Banchō delinquent gang members.

The first one is the tallest of the trio and is just short of 6'' at 5'' 10'. He has sharp eyes and narrow black eyes with glossy black hair done up in a high pompadour. He has tanned skin with a rather muscular physic. He's wearing a long sleeved dark blue Japanese schoolboy jacket over his shoulders like a cape and he has no shirt or anything like that under it. Instead he has several long bandages wrapped over his lower abdomen, but shows off his muscular torso. He has a pair of baggy dark blue trousers that are only kept up by a white belt with a golden buckle. On his feet are a pair of black formal shoes.

The second one is two inches shorter than the first at 5'' 8' and is slimmer that his friend. He has a lighter complexion, and less sharp eye. But are still black. He has dark brown hair done up in a pompadour like the other but is smaller than the first's. He's basically wearing the same as the first but has his jacket on normally and his trousers are not nearly as baggy.

The third and finally member of the group is the shortest and 5'' 5' and on the chubby side. He has the palest complexion and rather squinty eyes so they can't see his eye colour and he also has a pompadour styled black hair bust is the smallest and flattest. He's wearing the same as the second one but has a white shirt in place of the bandages.

"Now, what are a pair of cuties like you doing here? Don't you know that it's dangerous for girls like you to be here all alone in this part of town?" Wonders the tallest of the trio.

"Hey, Aniki. How about we give these pretty girls some, protection. And in return they can give us something as, payment." Says the skinnier male, as he moves to stand behind the Queen of the duo.

"Hai. We can give them special protection and they can give us a really special payment." Adds the fatter member of the boys and he starts to drool and stands behind the small Rook. "What do you say Aniki.".

"Sounds like a good plan. So what do ya say dolls? Either you let this go easy or you we may have to get ruff. So what do you two say?" Questions the leader of the gang, as the three of them start moving in close.

This caues the two Devils to worry slightly as they feel some less than good desires from the three males. Although they couldn't tell exactly what they wanted from them.

"Or you three Bakas can leave those two alone and walk way with all of your bones intact!" Growls out a familiar voice from behind the shorter members of the

The five of them all turn around and are startled to see the Red Dragon Emperor standing in the entrance of the alleyway with his thick arms crossed and eyes seemingly glowing completely green. This is only amplified by the fact that the light from behind him is seemingly so strong that it causes only a shadowy silhouette of the Fiery Ace, with only a the edges of his body being shown in the normal colours to create a rather intimidating image.

"Ddr… I mean, Akaryū-san! W-What are you doing here?" Asks Akeno, as the two males in between them moves back to stand with their leader.

"I felt as if someone was watching me, so I decided to do a little searching and imagine my surprise when I found you two not ten feet away." Says the winged Cyknight as the lighting returns to normal as his appearance also becomes normal and he uncrosses his arms.

"Oh! Akaryū-san! Well you see. We were just…" Begins the big busted Queen. Buts she's stopped by the 7'' Cyknight raising his large right hand in order to stop her from continuing. Despite the fact that the crimson Cyknight not even looking at her and instead glares directly at the three punks.

"Save it. We'll talk about you two spying on me later. But right now I believe that I currently have business with these three Bakas." States the Red Dragon Emperor, as his glare sharpens at them.

But strangely enough the three pompadoured boys, whilst they are obviously afraid of the towering and intimidating Cyknight, they also have a strange look of happiness. But they fruitlessly attempt to cover it up with false pride, which unfortunately only worked to anger the larger Cyknight.

"Well, well. Just the Cyknights we were looking for." Says the tallest member of the males.

"'Looking for me'? What are you talking about, you Baka?" Questions the now confused Cyknight with a soul.

"Well, we're always looking for a strong Cyknight to have a match against and when we saw you we knew that you'd make for a really good Cyknight War." Explains the leader of the three delinquents. "We saw these two girls following you and figured that they must know ya and we were just going to ask them if we could have a 'friendly' Cyknight War with you.".

"That's it?" Questions Ddraig.

"Hai! So what do you say?" Asks the tallest pompadoured male.

"You are on!" States the crimson coloured Cyknight.

"But, Ddr… I mean Akaryū-san, you can't fight. Issei-kun isn't even here." Says Akeno.

"Doesn't matter! I won't need Kiddo's help taking down these Bakas!" Growls out the red winged Cyknight, as he glares at the ponytailed girl.

Unfortunately none of the Devils or the Dragon Soul in the Cyknight body had noticed the dark smiles that have spread across the three boys faces.

Soon they had all traveled to a Cyknight War arena, but it's different to the one that Issei had taken his 'date' too. This one is dome shaped with the sign saying 'Aqua War Zone' in Japanese.

They all are in a large arena. This one has a deep base and has a slight curve floor. Akeno and Koneko are in one of the control rooms and the trio of punks. Ddraig is standing on the floor in front of the Devils' control room and as he looks around he sees no sign of any other Cyknight in the area. He then looks up at the other control room.

"Oh! Where's your Cyknight? I thought we are going to have a Cyknight War! So let's get to it!" Roars out the Fiery Ace.

Inside the boy's control room the leader of the trio is standing out front with a sickening grin on his face. "As you wish, Baka." Says the muscular teen. He then brings out a deactivated Cyknight Controller, that has a black gem and dark brown casing. In a flash it transforms into a black guardless Bokken that has the dark blue gem imbedded where the guard would be. "Here comes Hatsuko!". A dark blue beam shoots out of the gem and goes through the glass and hits the ground. The light shines into an orb of dark blue energy and in a bright flash there Cyknight teleports there.

Hatsuko is much shorter than the Red Dragon Emperor, standing only 5'' 8' and looks a lot like an octopus and is a male Cyknight. He has black feet that are vaguely half tubes that are trimmed in dark blue at the end. He has thick lower legs that are dark blue. On each lower leg are two black suction cup like pieces with sapphire like round gems in the middle of each pieces. The upper legs are thinner and black. Hatsuko has tight around on the waist, that's dark blue on the front and back whilst the sides are black. The octopus based Cyknights torso and sides of the stomach are connected in one big dark blue pieces, with the front and back of the upper body are black, but move free. Sprouting from the sides are four tentacles, that are made of five dark blue metal tubes each that are connected. On the four inner segments of each of the tentacles have small dark blue round gems, making it visually similar to suction cups. On the middle of the torso area is a curved edged triangle gap with a dark blue vents. The shoulders are thick and circular that's coloured black and from the upper side are three large black missiles poking out and the sides of the shoulders and the sides around the missiles are times in dark blue armour. He doesn't have any actual arms, instead he has another pair of metallic tentacles, only these are much long having a total of eight sections, with all but the outermost section have the small round dark blue gems like the lower four tentacles have. It has no actual head nor neck. Instead, coming from the upper torso is a large mostly dark blue pieces that extends back and curved down slightly. Along the sides the headpiece are black and had three dark blue gems coming from each side with dark blue trims along the sides. Coming from a small section between the turbo and the headpiece are two sapphire coloured eyes.

Unfortunately it failed to Impress the 7'' Cyknight as he just crosses his large arms and scoffs. "This is supposed to be the one I'm fighting? A Baka Tako? Ha! I've seen tougher stuff in the frozen food section of the shops." States the Fiery Ace. He then unfolds his arms and gets into a fighting stance. He has his left arm parallel to his body and his right arm extended forward, but slightly bent upwards. He has has left leg back, with it bet at the knee and his right leg fully extended out. "Let's just get this over with.".

"As you wish! But first let's even the playing field a little." Says the leader of the leader of the boys. He then hits a button on his control panel and it causes several panels of the area's wall to open and after a moment gallons of water starts to gush out.

"Nani? Mizu?" Questions the green eyed Cyknight as he reactively slipped out for his stance, as the water already reached his ankles and it quickly raises even higher to the point that it causes him to float in the water and he instinctively starts to hold his breath. 'Kuso! Those Bakas. I have to get out of here before I drown.'. The Red Dragon Emperor then realises somethings. 'Wait a second. What am I doing? I'm a Cyknight now, I can't drown. I don't even have any lungs.'. The red Cyknight then just opens up his mouth and the air in his body quickly escapes in bubbles, but he quickly realises that he's fine. 'Good, so I don't have to worry about drowning and it looks like the water isn't causing any actual problem with my body, so that's good. But, why do I feel so weak? It's as if the water is zapping my strength. I can hardly move.'. The winged dragon Cyknight tries to raise his right arm, but he finds it incredibly difficult to do so and not only because of the water resistants. "What the hell is the problem with me?".

Just then he hears a faint whooshing sound, like something move quickly through the water, but before he can even have a thought, he feels something touch his back before an explosion occurs on his back pushing him through the water, as he lets out an agonising scream, that was slightly distorted by the water.

"Aaahhh!" Cries out the crimson red Cyknight. He quickly recovers and ignores the pain in his back. 'Kuso! I can't stay here! I'm at too much of a disadvantage in the water. I need to get airborne and fast!'. The Red Dragon Emperor then attempts to activate his wings, but a second after the successful activate, the fire like energy of his wing starts to sputter and ends up being extinguished. 'Nani? You've got to be kidding me!'. Just then another object slams into his back and causes another explosion, sending him forward and unleashing another pain filled roar. 'Shinken ni? Can I not get a break to day?'. He then sees something coming towards him and he can see it's actually several miniature missiles/torpedoes. "Kuso!". The projectile then slam into him and cause a huge explosion. Then the Fiery Ace's work goes black.

"Akaryū-san! Akaryū-san!" Comes the familiar voice of a certain young Queen.

The red Dragon themed Cyknight groans as he creaks his eyes open and looks around and sees that he's in one of the control rooms. He looks upwards and sees Akeno and Koneko standing over him.

The ponytailed girl notices that he's now awake. "Oh. I'm glad that you're awake. How do you feel?".

"I feel fine." Mutters the crimson coloured Cyknight. He then notices something strange. "Why can't I feel my leg?".

At this the taller Reincarnated Devil becomes slightly nervous. "Um, well you see…" Starts the long haired girl. But then the short haired Devil butts in.

"You don't have any anymore." States the amber eyed female.

"Nani!?" Shouts the Red Dragon Emperor. He then cranes his long neck forward and sees that everything below his golden belt is gone. "What on Earth happen?".

"Well, after you got knocked out under water, the place got drained and those boys came and took your legs." Explains the orange bow wearing girl.

At this the green eyed Dragon Emperor growls lightly. He then closes his eyes and calms himself. He then activates his wings, which work properly and allow him to hover in the air, at the same height as he would normally be. "Well, at least my wing work again." Mutters Ddraig. He then starts to hover off.

"Ddraig-san! Where are you going?" Asks Akeno, as she and the little Rook follow after him.

"To go see the others. For two reasons!" Answers 'Akaryū'.

"What are they?" Wonders Koneko.

"One is to ask Kiddo about why I felt so weak underwater." States the hovering Cyknight.

"What's the second reason?" Asks the busty Devil.

"To get me my spare set of legs and not a word about weird that sounds!" says the Fiery Ace.

Later Yōseiyashi had rejoined the rest of the group in their control room.

"Well that was painful." Mutters the insect themed Cyknight.

"Cheer up Yōseiyashi. You did really well and it couldn't have been that bad. Besides, we all had need to learn how to fly sooner or later." Says Rias. "Well, except for Issei-kun, but you know what I mean.".

"Oh! And did your flight training including getting shot at?!" Questions the red visor wearing Sacred Gear holder.

"Well… no. Actually all Devils know how to fly instinctively, so none of us actually ever have to do any actual flight training." Reveals the red haired female.

The male holder of Twilight Healing just gives them all a deadpan expressions.

"Yoku, how about we go to that new bar they have here and we can all relax." Suggests the spiky haired brunette.

"Before you do that I think you have bigger issues to attend to." Comes the voice of the large fisted Cyknight from behind the group. They all turn and see the three other members of their group standing in the doorway. Well, the Devils are standing, Ddraig is still hovering in mid-air. "Like giving me my other set of legs.".

D-Ddraig-san?" Wonders the green eyes heir to a Devil clan, although she has to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Give me a reason, Gremory. Just, one, reason!" Growls out the Red Dragon Emperor. He then let's out a calming breath, before turning to his partner. "Oi! Kiddo, could you transport me those other leg we have?".

"Oh, Hai!". Replies the holder of the Boosted Gear. He then takes his deactivated controller from his pocket and in a flash it transforms into its armoured bracer form and from the green gem, which had taken the front position again. A beam of light then shoots out and ends up hitting the front of the Fiery Ace's belt and in a flash he now has the Titan Legs in place of his missing ones. "Now that feel better.". He finally deactivates his wings and stands on his new legs.

"Bōsu? What exactly happened to your legs?" Asks Yōseiyashi.

At this the now actually 7'' Cyknights becomes slightly uncomfortable. He then let's out a sigh after a moment. "How about we go to that bar the Kiddo was talking about and I'll explain everything there?" Suggests the now black legged Cyknight.

Later the group had all gone to a juice bar, all of them are sitting at a rather large table. Including the Cyknights, as they have special seats that not only can hold Ddraig, as well as several other large Cyknights' weight, but also one has gaps in them so that Yōseiyashi's tail can get through. Each of the Devils and the Human in the group had gotten themselves something to drink and the smallest of them had even gotten herself some sweets to eat.

"... And then I woke up and that's when I noticed I had lost my legs. After we came here and you know the rest." says Ddriag as he finishes recalling what had happened since they had parted ways. "Although it was really strange, the moment I was submerged in the water, I felt as if all my strength was drained and no matter what I did, I couldn't move properly.". He then turns to look at his partner. "So, Kiddo? Any ideas on what happened?".

"Actually, I do and there are a few reasons for what happened." Replies the brown eye boy.

"Mind telling us what they are Issei-san?" Asks the blonde boy.

"Well, first if is that the water countered his Affinity as that's fire." Explains Issei.

"Hold it Kiddo, what's this 'Affinity' your talking about?" Asks Ddraig.

"Well, each Cyknight is aligned to different kinds of elements. Like Ddr… I mean Akaryū-san's attacks are all based on fire, so that means his affiliated with fire as his element. This also why your wings didn't work underwater, they work by using heat or fire-like energy for propulsion. So the water put them out." Elaborates the Human.

"Imiwonasanai. You can't light a match if it's wet. So I can't fight at full power in water. But, why was I having such trouble moving in the water? I mean, even if I had most of my strength taken from being underwater, I would have thought that I could have moved at least a little easier than it was. So what was the deal?" Questions the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Yoku, that's just because you're not built for it." Replies the Human holder of the Boosted Gear.

"He's not… built for it? What do you mean by that, Issei-san?" Asks Yōseiyashi, as he tilts his head in confusion.

"Well, each Cyknight has parts that are built for a specific task or to be used is a specific kind of environment. Akaryū-san is built to work on the ground and in the air. None of the parts we own are meant to work for underwater combat." Says the hoodie wearing boy. "Plus it also seems that you were at a disadvantage, because you're opponent was a long range Cyknight.". The Japanese youth notices the confused looks he's getting from the other members of the group and took it as a cue to continue his explanation. "Well, you see Cyknights usually are made to specialise in a certain type of combat. Normally they are split into three main categories: Short, Mid and Long-Range combat. Although there are other sub categories, that they can be put in. Nanishiro, Akaryū-san is made to specialise in Short-Range Combat, because all his own attacks are usually just punches and kick, and stuff like that. But that means he's at a major disadvantage against Cyknights that specialises in Long-Range.".

"So I not only was at an Elemental and at a Physical disadvantage against that Tako-Baka, but he also out ranged me? Something tells me that those Baka knew all this and planned it from the beginning." Mutters the Fiery Ace. He then let's out a tired sigh before turning to his partner. "So, Kiddo? Any ideas on how we could counter this? Because I really feel like getting back at those Bakas and getting my normal legs back.".

"Well, the best idea I can think of is if we go out and buy some underwater Cyknight parts, that will allow you to maneuver better in the water. We would also need to get a part that can counter long range projectiles, because from the sound of it this, Hatsuko fights by launching missiles." Replies the young Hyōdō.

"Sounds reasonable." Remarks Ddraig. "And I'm assuming that you know where to find them?".

"Hai! But there's only one problem. I don't the best I have enough money to buy them." Reveals the spiky haired boy.

"Don't worry that Issei-kun. I'll be happy to pay for the parts." Says Rias.

"H-Hontōni? You'd actually do that Rias-sama?" Asks the brown eyed Sacred Gear holder.

"Hai. After all what are friends for?" Wonders the Pure Devil, as she gives him a bright smile.

The Cyknighter with two Cyknights, brighten up at that. "Arigato, Rias-sama!" Thanks the elated Japanese boy.

What they didn't notice is that the largest member of the group has his emerald eyes narrowed and is glaring directly at the long haired redhead.

"Oi! Kiddo!" States the Red Dragon Emperor. "Why don't you and the others go ahead. I'll stay with Gremory and we'll pay for the food and drinks.".

"H-Hai!" Says the hoodie wearing boy, as he's slightly scared of the harsh glare that his first partner is giving the president of the Occult Research Club.

Rather quickly the Human, Reincarnated Devils and the smaller Cyknight all quickly get up and leave the red duo alone.

Once they had all left the room, Ddraig growls at the Gremory member. "Listen up, Gremory! I know what you're up to!" Growls the black legged Cyknight.

"N-Nani? What are you talking about, Akaryū-san?" Asks the greenish blue eyed girl.

"I mean that I know the real reason you're being so helpful. By buying these parts and helping us out, you get in our good graces and get us in your debt, to help you with something. And from how your acting, whatever you need help with this will be happen rather soon." Explains the two winged Cyknight. He sees that a small piece of sweat going down the right side of her face, is all the Fiery Ace needs to solidify his hunch. He continues to glare at her for a few more seconds, before the 7'' Cyknight lets out a calming sigh, as his eyes soften. "Luck for you, the Kiddo has a soft spot for you and even if I don't count this little assistance you're giving me, I still have a debt you for saving Asia and I always repay my debts. Although, next time just ask. It will save both of us a major headache.". He then walks over to the counter to pay for the others.

'I hope I can rely on you Ddraig-san to help me out.' Thinks the red haired Devil.

Later the Gremory's Peerage, Issei and the Cyknight duos have all gone to Cyknight Kingdom and at the front desk is Kaito, dressed the same as ever.

"Kaito-san!" Says Issei and this causes the young clurk to turn and look at the group. He easily recognises Issei and notices Ddraig right away.

"Oh, hey kid. Nice to see you again and you brought some friends." Remarks the older Human. "Though I'm guessing that you haven't come for a social call. What do you need, Issei-san?".

"I would like to buy the Aqua Jet wing and the matching Hydro Turbine, Onegaishimasu." Orderes the spiky haired Cyknighter.

The Cyknight Kingdom employee let's out a low whistle. "Those are some pretty expensive parts. Are you sure you can afford them?" Asks tanned young man.

"Don't worry. I'll be paying for the parts." Responds the Pure Devil of the group. She then hands a gold coloured credit card to the employee.

"Oh. I guess that's alright." Mutters Kaito as he types away on the cash registers, that looks a lot like a high tech laptop and the swipes the credit card through a scanned next to the register, which gave an affirmative ding. "Now that's done.". He gives the card back to the long haired redhead. He then take off a black barcode scanning like device from the side of the register. "Hey, Issei-san. Could you activate your Cyknight Control Device?".

"Oh, Hai." Replies the hoodie wearing boy. He takes the Cyknight Control Device in its deactivated form out from his pocket and holds it in his right hand. In a flash it turn into its active, armoured bracer state.

"Looks cool." Remarks the young man. He then holds up the scanner like device. A ocean blue beam of light shoots out and hits the large green gem and stops after two seconds. "There we go.".

"Huh? What was that?" Asks Akeno, as she tilts her head in confusion.

"Oh, well this device just acts like a Cyknight Control Device, in that it can transport the parts to another Cyknight Controller." Explains Kaito.

"Well, not that this whole explanation isn't fascinating and all. But, can we my new parts already?" Asks Ddaig.

"Oh? Hai!" Replies his human partner. He then raises the Boosted Gear lookalike and aims towards the Red Dragon Emperor and this time two red light beams shoot out from the larger gem and one hits the Fiery Ace's right arm, whilst the other one hit his right wing, but the beams causes his right arm and both his wings to glow. In a flash both are replaced with totally new parts.

His right arms is rather simple. It has no actual armour covering the shoulder. The entire upper arm and shoulder are covered in segmented silvery piece of metal. The forearm is a large silver cylinder with light blue trimming the bottom of it and dark blue at the front, with four silvery clamps on the sides. Inside is a large dark grey turbine with a black semi sphere in the center. Instead of his normal wings, his new one are larger and has the shape similar to a Stingray. It's mostly trimmed in dark blue and a silvery grey for most of it. Except for the tips of the wings, which are covered in light blue plating. It even has a small thin, tail comprised of light blue armour cylinders and a dark blue diamond shaped tip.

Inspecting his new parts, with a wide grin. "Oh, this will do nicely." Remarks the 7'' Cyknight.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened? And why do you need these new parts?" Asks the Japanese young man, as he leans onto the counter.

"Oh! Well, you see…" Mutters the young Cyknighter. He then starts tells him all that had happened that day. "And that's when we came here.".

"Well, it sounds like you had a run in with the Octonauts." Remarks Kaito.

"The... 'Octonauts'? Who are they exactly?" Asks Yūto as he tilsts his head slightly in confusion.

"There a group of Bōsōzokus, that find Cyknights, usually Fire Affinity or Close Range Cyknights and challenge them to Cyknight Wars in a water battle ground. To be honest they are real jerks and are boarder line cheaters." Explains the young man. He then let's out a tired sigh. "I really want someone to stop them or at least beat them for once.".

"Don't worry about it, Kaito-san. Well deal with them. Besides they took something from our friend, Akaryū-san and we need to get it back. Isn't that that right, Akaryū-san?" Asks Rias. Who has a sweet smile on her face. One that's just too sweet.

The mismatched robotic Dragon gives an equally sweet grin. "For once I have to agree with you, Gremory. Besides I have a sudden urge to make some Takoyaki." Responds the Red Dragon Emperor. He the starts to give a rather deep chuckle.

Later the group of Devils, Cyknights and a Human are all walking down the street.

"So, Akaryū-san, how exactly do you plan on finding those, Octonauts?" Asks Asia.

"Easy, Asia. There smell is going to lead us right to them." Responds the 7'' Cyknight.

"Their smell, Bosū?" Wonders Yōseiyashi.

"Hai. Those three had a rather pungent scent. " Explains the Fiery Ace. He then starts sniffing the air and then his expression sharpens. "And I just picked up their scent.".

At the same time the three Octonauts are in the same alleyway as they were in earlier. "So, what should we do now?" Asks the shortest of the trio.

"What else, Bala? We found another Cyknight sucker and score us some more parts." States the middle member of the small group.

"Oh, hai. I forgot. But, what are we going to do with all of those piece we won?" Wonders the fatter member of the group.

"Do I really have to tell you that again? We're going to sell those parts, for money!" States the tallest member of the Octonauts.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that you Bakas." Calls out the familiar voice of a Dragon Emperor.

"""Huh?""" Groans the three pompadoured teens. They all turn to look at the entrance of the alleyway and see Ddraig in all his new parts, with Issei standing next to him.

"Oh! It's that Dragon Cyknight from earlier." Says the middle member of the Octonauts.

"Hai. But who's that kid next to it?" Asks the shortest male of the trio of punks.

The Fiery Ace overhears them and growls slightly. "This is my partner and we are here to have an actual Cyknight War with you." Growls out the 7'' Cyknight.

"Oh? Really? And why should we do that? We already beat that robo-lizard once. Why would we do that again?" Wnders the leader of the trio as he acts the calmest of the group.

"How about if we have a Duel Battle?" Suggest the holder of the Boosted Gear.

The golden belt wearing Cyknight looks down to his smaller partner, with a confused expression. "Hey, Kiddo. What is a 'Duel Battle'?" Quietly asks the black legged Cyknight.

"It's like a normal Cyknight War. Except we are going to be wagering two Parts instead of one." Whispers back the red shirt wearing boy.

"Oh, makes sense." Mutters the golden horned Cyknight.

The leader of the Octonauts quietly considers it, before finally coming to an conclusion. "Hai! You want a Duel Battle, then let's have one." States the tallest gang member.

"Aniki!? Are you sure? I mean, that red Cyknight now has all those new parts and two of them look like their for underwater combat." Says the second shortest member of the trio of punks.

"Ha! Baka, I can see that. But it's obvious they just got those parts and haven't had them for even an hour. Either way it's going to be an easy win for us." Remarks the Cyknighter of Hatsuko.

The large red Cyknight is able to hear them and growls lowly. "We'll see about that." Mutters the emerald eyed Cyknight.

Later they are all back at the water battle ground, without the water though. Ddraig and Hatsuko are both at the bottom, with the three Octonauts in the same control room they were in earlier. Whilst the Devils, Issei and Yōseiyashi all in the other control room.

"Let's get this thing moving already." Remarks the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Hai! If you are so ready to lose again, let get started." Sneers the leader of the Octonauts.

The panels on the sides of the arena then open up and water starts to flood in, although it seems to be going somewhat slower than before.

In their control room the president of the Occult Research Club starts to become a little worried and Asia in now completely worried for her largest friend.

"Oh… Is Ddraig-san going to be alright with all that water?" Asks the former Nun.

"Don't worry, Asia-chan, Bosū's way too tough to let a little water slow him down now that he's got those new parts." Says Yōseiyashi.

"He's right." Agrees Issei. "Even the parts that aren't meant for underwater combat are safe, because they are all made to be waterproof and are air tight so that they water can't get to their circuitry.".

"Oh. Alright then." Quietly mutters the long haired blond Devil, although it's obvious that she's still worried for the Fiery Ace.

Down else the water had finally filled the area and the 7'' Cyknight is now floating in the water.

'Hmm. That Tako-baka, may have gotten the jump on me last time. But, this time I'm going to turn it into metal Takoyaki.' Thinks Draigg. He then sees a familiar form coming towards him, from the corner of his right eye. "Not this time!". He then activates the turbines on his wings and then he is able to swiftly move out of the way and the torpedo zooms past him and misses. The green eyed Cyknight the acts quick, with him zooming towards the direction that the projectile had come from. He then sees Hatsuko in the water and a small grin grows on his face.

The octopus based Cyknight sees the horned Cyknight coming in fast. He then swipes his tentacles in an X shape and as he does so, multiple torpedos are shot out from the suction cups. But the Fiery Ace is able to skillfully move out of the way of several of the projectile and the he stops in the water and then aims his new right arm forward and then the turbine in his arm starts spinning quickly and it creates a hurricane or whirlpool underwater and it causes the torpedos to be knocked off course and causes them to explode. The 7'' Cyknight's eyes sharpen and the turbine stops for a moment before it starts up again, but in the opposite direction, which also causes the water vortex to go in the opposite direction and instead of repelling it, it causes Hatsuko to be caught and started to be sucked towards the black legged Cyknight. Quickly the dark blue Cyknight is within the range of the Red Dragon Emperor, who then deactivates the hydro vortex and hammers him with his left fist, sending the multi limbed robot back into the.

The partially crimson Cyknight just let's out a huff.

Back with the Gremory group and co, they are looking at the water filled room, and notices that it actually only fills up half way, but they can't really see anything below the water surface, only the vague shadows, and they couldn't discern which is which. Although they couldn't see the occasional water spouts, that were caused from the explosions below.

"What's going down there?" Asks Yūto as he scans the top of the water.

"I have no idea. But I wish I did." Remarks Yōseiyashi.

"Kiddo!" Comes the Red Dragon Emperor's voice from Issei controller.

"Ddraig-san!" Responds the holder of the Boosted Gear, as he raises his right armoured arm. "Are you alright?".

"Hai, Kiddo. I'm fine, but, I think that you should actives Flare Boost, so I can end this thing." Answers the underwater Cyknight.

"Hai!" States the spiky haired brunette. He then points his gauntlet like controler towards the water. "Special Art: Flare Boost!". He the hits the large green gem and a red beam of light shoots out and goes through the window and the water.

Underneath the water the red beam of light hits the golden horned Cyknight in the back and causes him to glow red underwater. The glow then condenses around his arms, causing his left first to glow like fire, but the turbine that acts as his right arm starts to glow red. He then aims his turbine arm forward and with a mighty roar, he actives it and out from it comes a blazing stream of fiery energy, that seem to have a Dragon's head in the front, that quickly spirals itself into a raging vortex, that soon traps the dark blue Cyknight in it and then drags it up, higher and higher until it is thrown high into the air.

"Nani? That's impossible." Mutters the leader of the Octonauts, as he watches his Cyknight being sent high into the sky.

"Sugoi." Mutters Asia, as she watches the octopus based Cyknight, being pushed high up, by a miniature fire hurricane.

Said, flaming cyclone then stops a moment later, though Hatsukois lefts, seemingly hovering in midair. A second later Ddraig breaks through the surface of the water with a roar and within an instant he is level with his opponent with only his left first glowing and as he lets out a mighty roar he unleashes a powerful punch, that strikes his opponent and sends the dark blue Cyknight down at rapid pace, with him crashing into the water. The octopus based robot disappears under the water for a moment, before he floats up to the top, but with it's face down, showing that Hatsuko is knocked out.

'Akaryū' then remains in the air and glares at the now frightened Octonauts. "Now, I believe that you have a few things of mine." Growls the green eyed Cyknight.

Later, out side the Cyknight Battle Arena, in a flash of light the Red Dragon Emperor is back to being all red again. He looks himself over and let's out a relieved sigh. "Feels good to be back to normal." Remarks the 7'' Cyknight.

"I just hope those three Baka's don't try anything like that again. And, to think they wanted the money to open a Takoyaki stand." Says Akeno.

"Stupid." States Koneko.

"I have to agree with you there, Tōjō. But, I wouldn't worry about that happening again. Cause if I hear anything about that again, I'll take care of it." States Ddraig. "Though I think it's about time we all head home. It's been another eventful day.". All of the others give their agreements.

All of the Reincarnated Devils quickly leave.

"Kiddo, you and the Gaki go ahead. I have some to discuss with Gremory." Says the Fiery Ace.

"Oh, Hai. Let's go Yōseiyashi." States Issei.

"Hai, Issei-sama." Replies the four winged Cyknight.

The two of them are quickly a fair bit away.

"So, what do you want to talk with me about Akaryū-san?" Asks the redhead.

The Cyknight with the soul of a Dragon Emperor, just glares at her, with glowing green eyes. "I just wanted to tell you, that if you send others to try to spy on me again, we'll have a few problems." Growls the hulking red Dragon. He then turns and leaves himself. Leaving a wide-eyed and fearful Rias behind.

A moment later, her eyes drop and the fear is replaced with sadness. "Maybe I should just tell him the truth." Mutters then bluish green eyed Devil, as she watches him walk away.


	8. Secret Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

During the late afternoon on a sunny day, Ddraig and Issei are walking along near some old abandoned warehouses.

The Red Dragon Emperor looks like he always does. With his partner dressed in his school uniform, with his bag on.

"Kiddo, not that I don't enjoy going out. But, where exactly are we going?" Asks the 7'' Cyknight, as he raises his left hand to indicate the question, but lowers it a second later.

"Well, I need a few more parts to finish doing the modifications to the sword and gun we recovered from Freed. Since I don't have enough money to buy any parts, I thought that we could find them or make them ourselves. There's a junkyards not far from here and I thought we could find what we need there." Explains the holder of the Boosted Gear.

"Makes sense. They do say 'One man's trash is another man's treasure'. So, let's go see if we can find some diamonds in the rough." Says the Fiery Ace.

"Hai." Replies the spiky haired boy. The two continue to walk for a bit, before the brown eyed boy thinks of something. "Ddraig-san?".

"Hai, Kiddo?" Wonders the golden horned Cyknight, as he glanced down at his partner.

"I was, wondering, where Yōseiyashi-san is? I saw you talking to him this morning, but I haven't seen him since." States the red shirt wearing boy.

"I was wondering when you'd ask. Well, I decided that, since the Gaki, obviously isn't meant for direct combat, so I had him focus on his other role. A medic. I had him leave early to do some flying practice, but right now he should be with Asia, working on his skills with his half of the Twilight Healing and there's no one better to teach him, than its original user." Answers the winged Cyknight.

"Sugoi. You're really smart, Ddraig-san." Remarks the blazer wearing human.

Said Dragon just give an amused chuckle. "Kiddo, I didn't become one of the most powerful beings in existence, before I was sealed, by being all muscle. More often than not it's the smarter one that wins the fight." Says the green eyed Cyknight with a soul. "So, kiddo. How much longer till we get to that junkyard?".

"Not much longer. A few more minutes, I'd say." Replies the young Human.

The red winged Cyknight is about to reply when something catches his eye. One of the supposedly abandoned warehouses has the doors ajar and he sees a slight glint of light is all the warming he gets, as a moment later a golden spear comes flying out of the gap and it's aimed directly at Issei, who wasn't even noticed it, as it's moving at high speed.

But with speed that belays his size, Ddraig is able to move his large red hand in order to block the incoming spear and he then uses his strength to backhand the thrown projectile away, sending it spiralling through the air. Unfortunately it also goes through an open window located at the top of the same warehouse it came from.

An irritated growl escapes the Red Dragon Emperor's, metallic maw. "Nani? You've got to be kidding me." Mutters the Fiery Ace. He then bolts towards the warehouse.

"Ddr… Akaryū-san! Matte!" Cries out the spikes haired brunette, with him correcting himself as he realises that they are no longer alone, and runs to follow his partner.

In side both of them enter the empty facility, after the crimson Cyknight almost rips the door of its hinges. They see the golden spear stuck in the ground with the point lodged into the ground. The also see it, as the light shines through the open window.

They then hear footsteps, as startled walks into the light. Then a person appears to be a voluptuous, young woman. She has long black hair, that flows down her back. She has sharp grey eyes. She also has large breasts. With the fact she's completely naked.

This causes the young Cyknighter to blush deeply, a shade that almost matches his partner. "O-Onna?" Stutters the brunette school boy, with him quickly looking away and raises his hand to block his sight of her.

"I won't call that, thing, a woman. Take a look at it's lower body." Says Ddraig, as he continues to glare at the mysterious woman.

"Nani? Her lower, body?" Questions the brown eyed boy, as he blinks in confusion. He then forces himself to look back, and looks downwards to see her lower body. His eyes then widen as he sees the unknown woman's lower half.

She doesn't have normal legs. In fact everything below her waist, look like the body of a large brown lion, with a emerald coloured snake acting in place of the tail. He also realises that because of it, she's unnaturally tall, as even his partner, who's seven feet in height has to look up at her face.

"Nani? What, is she?" Asks the holder of the Boosted Gear.

"From that things looks, I'd say it's somewhere between a Centaur and, either a Manticore or a Chimera." Theories the green eyed Cyknight.

The lion bodied female, is shown to be slightly surprised, but then releases a rather arrogant laughter. "I must admit, I'm slightly surprised that you are taking this all so well." Says the snake tailed female.

"Let's just say, this isn't our first encounter with the Supernatural. So, you going to tell us, who and exactly what you are?" Wonders the two horned Dragon Emperor.

"Well, I might as well. My name is Viser and to answer the question of what I am. Well, I am a Devil, believe it or not." startled the woman, now know as Viser, as she walks forwarded and pulls what is obviously her spear from the ground.

"I'm going to say your a Reincarnated Devil and by the fact you just tried to kill, Kiddo, whilst in another Devil's territory, I'd say you're a Stray." Reasons the green eyed Cyknight.

"My, my, my. Aren't you a smart little toy. You are right, I am a Reincarnated Devil and I am also a Stray Devil. I won't ask how you know all of that, as it won't really matter. Because I'm just going to destroy you and kill your little friend so that I can eat him." States the Stray Devil. She then startled her lips, as a startled Issei, moves to hide behind the red winged Cyknight. "I have to admit. Young Human men like him are my favorites.".

"Huh. Gomen. But Kiddo's off the menu." Remarks the Red Dragon Emperor. He then zooms forward at a deceptive speed and succeeds in hitting her with his powerful left hook.

At the same time, in the Occult Research Club's room at the old building. Inside, Koneko is sitting on one of the couches a d is eating some sweets, as usual. Kiba is nowhere to be seen. Akeno is walking over to her King, with a tray, holding a tea pot and cup on it. Finally, Rias is sitting in her chair, she's looking at her chessboard. On it are several pieces, on her side are the black pieces, there her king, queen, a rook, a knight, and a bishop piece on the board, but strangely has a second bishop piece off to the side of the board and on the opposite side are only two pieces, the White queen and king, with the queen placed directly of the king, as if to guard it.

The young King narrows her, bluish green eyes at the board, in frustration.

"Still having trouble, Rias?" Asks the ponytailed girl.

The redhead seems to be rather startled by her Fuku Kaichō. She then turns her attention to her Queen, with a slight saddened expression. "Oh, Akeno. Hai. I am having some trouble. I do want to recruit Issei-kun into my Peerage and I know that he could help me with my problem. The issue is with Ddraig-san. He won't let me do that if he feels like he can't trust me with Issei-kun's safety. What's worse is that he knows I'm hiding it from him and that makes it nearly impossible for me to get him to trust me." Explains the red haired Pure Devil.

"We'll, I'm sure that you will think of something, Rias. But, I think that you should have a drink first." Says the orange bow wearing Devil. She then puts the tray on that table and pours her friend a cup of tea.

"Maybe you're right." Sighs the member of the Gremory Clan. She then picks up the teacup by the handle and takes a sip. Her lips turn into a pleasant smile. "Umai, Akeno.".

"Arigatō, Rias." Responds the busty Reincarnated Devil, as she smiled brightly. She then puts the teapot down onto the table.

A moment later the door to the clubroom opens up and in walks both holders of the Twilight Healing.

"Kon'nichiwa." Greets Yōseiyashi as he walks in first.

"Minasan, Kon'nichiwa." Says Asia, in her school uniform, whilst giving a small bow.

"Kon'nichiwa, Asia-chan, Yōseiyashi-kun. Nice of you to finally join us." Says the long haired Devil.

"Gomen. Asia-nee, was teaching me how to better use my half of Twilight Healing and we sort of lost track of time." Apologies the four winged Cyknight, as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, as he stands behind one of the sofas, with the newest Reincarnated Devil sitting down in front of him.

"Well, it's fine. It is a good idea to practice your strengths and your abilities." Remarks the bluish green eyed Devil.

"Actually it was Bosū's idea." Admits the red visor wearing Cyknight.

The long haired Devil by blood gives a light chuckle. "It seems that the legendary Sekiryuutei, is more than just brawn after all." Remarks the young Gremory.

"Oh, I'd be careful, what you say Kaichō. If Ddraig-san finds out what you just said. He may start disliking you." Says Akeno. She then puts her right pointer on her chin as she thinks of something. "Well, more than he already does.".

"Er, Rias-sama? I don't mean to be rude, but, why does Ddraig-san dislike you so much?" Asks the former Nun, as she tilts her head in confusion. "I don't get it.".

The young, female King seems to straighten up in surprise slightly. Fortunately she is able to recover before the others could take notice. "Well, Ddraig-san is just protective and I may have accidentally made a few mistakes that would cause him to distrust me." Says the crimson locked Devil.

After she said that the room becomes filled with a strange silence.

Just a moment later the only male members of Rias' comes storming into the room, panting slightly, showing he's out of breath. "Rias-sama! I found them!" States the blonde boy.

"Nani? Who'd you find Yūto-san?" Asks his fellow blonde, as she tilts her head slightly to show her confusion.

"I think he means he's found the Stray Devil,that has been sighted in town over the last few days." Responds the black haired Queen.

Rias then turns to look at her sole Knight. "Well, Yūto-kun, where are they?" Asks the president of the Occult Research Club.

"I've tracked them down to the old abandoned warehouses on the edge of town." Reports the user of Sword Birth.

The only Cyknights in the room has his blue eyes widen under his red visor. "Nani?! The old, abandoned warehouses? Ara Iyada!" Gasps the insect based Cyknight.

"Ha~a~tsu? What's the matter Yōseiyashi-kun?" Asks the other residents of the Hyōdō residence.

"Bosū told me that he and Issei-sama were going out near those warehouses. Meaning they could have ran into that Stray Devil by now!" States the youngest member, as he is one step away from panicking.

This causes, his female Devil counterpart to stifle a gasp. Whilst the other Devils, even then normal emotionless Koneko, shows slightly signs of shock.

"We have to go quickly!" States the member of the Gremory Clan, as she and the others who were sitting down, all stand up.

A second later a large Gremory type Magic Circle appear beneath their feet and it starts to travel upwards, steadily and as it does it seemingly absorbs them and ones it reaches the top they are fully absorbed and with that, they all disappear from the clubroom.

A moment later another Gremory Magic Circle appears near the warehouses and it also comes up as it does it causes the group to reappear fully once it reaches the top and disappear in a small flash.

A moment later the emerald robot staggers slightly and grabs his head, as he almost loses his balance.

"Wao! I am not! Going to get used to being teleported like that any time soon." Mutters the dragonfly based Cyknight. He then shakes his head as he straightens, and recovers from the nausea. "So, where are Bosū and Issei-sama?". Before anyone of them could give any answers they hear a rather loud crash. They all turn to look at the warehouse that the noise comes from.

"Never mind. I think I got it.".

"Let's go help them." Says the King of the group. 'And hopefully this will give me some credibility with Ddraig-san and hopefully that will be enough.'.

They all start to move quickly towards the warehouse, when they are suddenly hearing a pain filled scream coming from the warehouse they are coming from the warehouse they are running to, but it sounds like a female's voice.

"Ara Iyada! Wait a minute. That didn't sound like Ddraig-san or Issei-kun. Actually, it sounds like a woman." Remarks the sweater wearing girl.

A moment later a very loud and very familiar roar is heard coming from the same warehouse as the scream, followed by another crash.

"And that, definitely was Bosū!" Adds the Cyknights Sacred Gear user.

"Let's go see what exactly is going on in there." States Kiba.

The all resume running towards the now occupied warehouse. They soon reach the door of said warehouse.

Yūto is the one who open the door, which evidently has gotten closed within the last few minutes.

Inside they see something rather shocking. The floor and even some of the wall have dents or craters. But the thing that draws their attention is the ongoing battle between the Red Dragon Emperor and the Stray Devil. If you can really call such a thing as battle.

Ddraig looks completely fine, as seemingly he had sustained no damage and shows no sign of tiredness. In fact he seems to having some fun, if the smirk on his face is any indication.

Viser on the other hand is looking terrible. She's covered in bruises and a few shallow cuts. She's panting heavily which reveals that she has lost one of her teeth. The only thing on her that shows no sign of damage is her spear, which she's holding in her right arm as her left had seemingly gone numb, slightly.

The also see that Issei is standing not to far away from there. Which he notices that they have all arrived.

"Nani? Min'na? Why are you all here?" Questions the brown haired human.

The five Devils and one Cyknight all turn to look at the young Cyknighter.

"Well, we were all at the Club Room and then Yūto-san came in telling us where the Stray Devil was and I remembered that you'd be here. So we came rushing over to try and help. But looks like we aren't even needed." Explains his second Cyknight. They all then just turn back to look at the rather one-sided beatdown.

"Don't tell me your done already. I've hardly gotten started." Taunts the Fiery Ace. Although he seems to be able to glance at the newly arrived group, and his grin drops slightly as he focuses on the leader of the mismatched group. But he turns to his 'opponent'.

Said Stray Devil growls in rage and frustration. "How dare you mock me! Shinu!" Cries out the Centaur like woman, as she rushes forward with anger filled viger. That only causes the red Cyknight to grin more.

"Well, it's looking like we aren't needed after all." Says Akeno, as she and the others watch the ensuing battle.

The Chimera like Devil lunges forward and she attempts to impale her for with the golden spear.

Unfortunately for her, the dragonic Cyknight is able to move out of the way and with deceptive speed, he is able to move to the side and executed a front flip, with him crashing his metal right heel into her lower body's back, causing her to roar out in pain. Using his wings he is able to fly backwards and land in a crouch, before the Stray is able to recover.

"Strong." Comments the shortest member of the group.

"Er, how dare you! I'll kill you!" Cries out the hurt Reincarnated Devil, as she throws she weapon directly at the golden clawed Dragon Emperor.

"I don't think so." Mutters the emerald eyed Cyknight. His large red right hand blurs slightly and he is able to grab the flying projectile in mid flight and now he has the weapon in his hand. "Throwing your weapon away against an enemy who is better at hand-to-hand? Wao. And I thought that you couldn't be as stupid as you look. Looks, like I was wrong." Says Ddraig. He then takes notices of the spear and sees that it's about his height and seems strangely comfortably in his hand. "Hum. Not bad fit.".

"How dare you make a joke out of me!!!" Yells out the long haired Manticor like female. She then cups her bare breasts and then small Magic Circles appear over the niples and out from them shoots out a white liquid.

Acting on instinct the crimson armoured Cyknight uses his purloined spear as a promptu shield by spinning it at high speed. The momentum from the weapon spinning is enough to send the liquid off to the side. He stops spinning it as the attack ends. He looks off to the side and sees that the liquid is some sort of acid as it had eaten away part of the floor.

"Well, that's just gross." Mutters the golden horned Cyknight. He glances at the spear and take note that it isn't damaged. 'Huh. Must be enchanted to resist damage. Yoi.'. he then turns his attention back to the beaten form of his foe. "I noticed that you aren't very good with your weapons. So let we show you how to really use a spear!". He then speeds forward with the tip of the spear headed forward. Once he is in proper range, he attacks. He uses the blade of the golden weapon to cut Viser on her right arm and render it temporarily useless. This makes the naked Devil stifle a cry of pain. Then with finesse and agility that is deceptive of his size, he is able to leap and flip over the Stray Devil. The snake acting as the tail attempts to strike the Red Dragon Emperor, but in a flash, said Cyknight swing his purloined weapon and succeeds in cutting off the serpents from the main body. This causes Viser to actually scream out in pain as the now limp snake fall to the floor. Steadying herself, and then gritting her teeth she rears up on her front two legs and the duel kicks with her back legs, but the crimson armoured Cyknight reacts with lightning fast reflexes and uses the golden spear to block the two feline brown back legs and they are soon trapped in a struggle, as both try to overpower the other.

Back with the observes they are once again surprised at the red dragon Cyknight acts of physical strength and skill.

"I knew that he was skilled in using a sword. But I must admit that I'm surprised that he's able to wield a spear with such proficiency." Remarks the blonde male.

The redhead that is standing next to him, silently agrees. But she then notices a rather worried Issei and her mind comes up with a rather appreciatively devilish idea. She glances back at the Dragon soul inhabited Cyknight and sees that he's seemingly completely focused on the contest of strength he's engaged in and seeing this she gives a devilish smirk. She looks at the holder of the Boosted Gear. "Issei-kun." Says the young Devil, catching the young brunette's attention. "You know if you decide to join us, then not only could you help Ddraig-san but we could help you. Doesn't that sound like a good idea?". She says all that at a whisper.

Unfortunately for her, the Fiery Ace wasn't as focused on his battle as the young female King thought and his hearing is sharp enough that he overheard everything she just said. He then uses a surprising amount of strength and pushes Viser away and turns to glare at Rias. "Oh! Gremory! I heard that! I told you to lay off the Kiddo! Don't make me have to tell you again! I won't be as nice as last time!" Shouts out the Red Dragon Emperor.

Said Pure Devil is shocked that she had been found out, which causes her to blush slightly in embarrassment, as her Queen tries, rather weakly to stifle a laugh from it and the only Human in the group to be even more uncontestable.

The Stray Devil recovers from being thrown back and growls a the Cyknight. "Kuso! How dare you ignore me! You pathetic, overgrown metal lizard!" Cries out the naked Devil. Her nails then lengthen and even sharpen into razor sharp claws and with a piercing cry, she swing her right arm in an attempt to slash at the red winged Cyknight.

But in a flash of movement, she finds said limb severed off from the upper bicep, as it was cut off by her opponent using her own spear, with the detached laying on the ground. Blood leaking from both the severed appendage and the stump it was formally attached to. The long haired, Chimera like Devil screams out in agonising pain as she uses her last good hand to grasp what is left of her upper right arm.

The seven foot tall Dragonic Cyknight looks on at his foe as she withers in pain. He then hears a rather scared whimper. He looks in the direction of the saddened sound and sees that it's coming from Asia, who has her hands clamped over her mouth and is looking rather sick, no doubt from see him amputate the Stray Devil. He takes a look at the others, the rest of the Devils are unaffected, as he knows they done or seen worse. Issei on the other hand is looking rather green and Yōseiyashi is harder to tell, as not only is he wearing a helmet with visor, but because he's already mostly green, but his discomfort is obvious. This only causes him to frown. He then turns to look back at Viser, who has regained her composure. "Kiddo, Gaki, Asia. All of you close your eyes. You won't want to see what happens next." States the green eyed Cyknight, as he rests the spear on his right shoulder.

Wordlessly the three of them do as he says.

The centaur like Devil seethe in pure rage, as her sclera turning black, her ears changing into pointed ones, like an elf's and she then let's lose a thunderous roar, showing that her teeth had sharpened and lengthen to become like those of a piranha. But before the Stray could take even one step, a sickening squishing sound is heard, as her roar becomes mute. She looks down and sees that in an instant the crimson Cyknight, had gotten up close and had plunged the golden spear straight through her abdomen with the tip piercing out her back. With his eyes overshadowed the golden horned Dragon pulls the spear all the way out and causes blood to spray out as eyes roll back into her head. The one armed Devil then falls to the ground, dead, slain by her own weapon.

The Fiery Ace, justs let's out a groan as he shakes the spear to get rid of any residual blood. He then turns to look at the member of the Gremory Clan. "Oy! Gremory! Clean this mess up." Says Ddraig.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Asks the greeny blue eyed Devil, as she had stopped blushing and decided to mess with him.

The towering metal Dragon just let's out an aggravated growl for a moment before he let's out a tired sigh. "Onegaishimasu?" Adds the spear holding Cyknight.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Remarks the redhead Devil. She puts her right arm forward and aims her hand toward the body and arm of the late Stray Devil. In front of her hands forms a small Gremory style Magic Circle and from that shoots beams of black energy that is red along the edges. The beams hit them and in a flash the corpse is destroyed, with even the blood being destroyed as well.

The Red Dragon Emperor looks at this with satisfaction. He then turns back to look at the three of them with their eyes closed. "Hey, you threes can open your eyes now. It's over." Says the red armoured Cyknight, as he speaks in a much gentler tone of voice.

The three of them finally opens their eyes and seem to be much better than before.

The largest of the group then walks over to the rest of them, with the spear resting across his shoulders.

"Well, that was sure interesting." Says the Insect based Cyknight.

"I'll say." Mutters the Dragon based Cyknight.

"Er, Exactly what are you planning to do with that spear, Bosū?" Asks the red visor wearing Cyknight.

"Don't know. Probably going to keep it. Just a little red paint it'll even be my colour scheme. Besides, it's good to have options and it's not like she'll ever be using it again." Replies the larger Magical Cyknight.

"Hai. But you seem to be getting a habit of taking your opponent's weapons after a battle." Remarks Yūto.

The golden belt wearing Cyknight just shrugs. "Must be the Cyknight in me. When I win a fight, I get a prize, just that simple." Says Ddraig.

"I suppose that's fair, to the victor goes the spoils, so that say." Agrees Akeno.

"Hai, hai. Well, if you don't mind, Kiddo and I have to go see if we can find what we were looking for in the first place." Says the red Dragon Cyknight. He then starts to move off, but he leans down to Rias. "And we'll be talking about that, little act you did later.". He then walks off, with Issei following after him.

The long haired King looks at the two of the until they are out of sight and then let's out a tired sigh. "Let's go back." Says the leader of the group. Obviously was as annoyed that again she's been foiled again.

The rest of them don't question it and all leave the warehouse, making it abandoned again.

Except for another figure to walk out of the shadows of the warehouse and into the light, showing it's Sona. The short haired girl has a questioning look on her face, for a moment before a small smile comes to her lips and a light blue Magic Circle appears with the rose symbol being replaced with an intricate necklace like emblem appears below her feet and in a flash she is gone.

The next day, after school had once again ended all of the members of the Occult Research Club, except for Asia, are all in the club room of the old building. Rias and Akeno are both playing a game of chess, with Koneko is sitting on the sofa, eating sweets again and Yūto is leaning against the wall opposite to the windows, with a thoughtful expression of his face.

The lone Knight stands up and gently clears his throat, just loud enough to allow him to get his King's attention.

"Is there something the matter, Yūto-kun?" Asks the big busted Pure Devil.

"I was just wondering, why do Devils consider Cyknights to be so weak? I know I can't consider Ddraig-san to be a normal Cyknight or base the powers of Yōseiyashi-san on other Cyknights, because he has a Sacred Gear. But, I have looked into other Cyknights and seen several battles online. The power and skill they have are on par with some of the Low and Mid-Class Devils. The top ranks almost seem to be match for some High-Class Devil." Says the attractive blonde. He then thinks of something. "Er, if you don't mind me saying so, Rias-sama.".

The president of the club, let's out a tired sigh as she turns away from her game. "I understand, Yūto-kun. And to be honest, I also had been doing some research and I have to admit, that you are right, some Cyknights are more than a match several Mid-Class Devils and a few are even strong and fast enough to face a High-Class Devil, with an actual chance of for wining, one-on-one that is. And to answer your question, Devils always thought that Cyknights were just toys for Humans to play with and weren't as strong as they appeared. But, to be honest I think we were all too prideful to admit that Humans could have created something that could match us in strength. But the more I see of the potential Cyknights have, the more I'm convinced that we were wrong." Explains the member of the Gremory Clan.

The rest of them look at her in quiet, silently absorbing everything that their leader had said.

A moment later a knock comes from the door, causing all of the occupants of the room to turn to look at the door.

"Ohairudasai." Says Rias.

The door opens and in step Sona, with Tsubaki following after her and closes the door.

"Sona? What are you doing here?" Asks the surprised King.

"I'm here to talk about Issei-kun's…" Begins the Short Haired, glasses wearing girl. But, unfortunately she's interrupted before she could finish.

"Nani? Issei-kun?" Questions the long haired Gremory Queen.

This causes the crimson haired girl to glare slightly. "Sona, I've already told you that he's under another individual's protection and you shouldn't try anything." States the scarlet haired female King.

Her Student Council counterpart, shows a rather irritated express, but she is able to retain her calm. "If you had let me finish, then you would have known that I didn't want to talk about Issei-kun. But, his Cyknights. Specifically the one called: Akaryū." Says the violet eyed president.

This statement causes the Gremory Peerage's eyes to widen.

"N-Nani? W-why would you want to know about him?" Wonders the Pure Devil, with her trying to hide her shock, but the stutter betrays her.

This causes the smaller busted president to sharpen her glare behind her glasses. "I want to know, because of what happened yesterday. When, imagine my surprise when I went to deal with the Stray Devil you told be about and when I arrived and saw that both Issei-kun and his Cyknight were there. Not to mention, they already knew of the Supernatural and that the Cyknight was able to not only hold off, but was obviously toying with it. Then you show up and don't act nearly as surprised as you should have been. Then after Akaryū had been able to not only defeat the Stray Devil, on its own but also kill it, it talks to you and you do as it asks. So, my question is, what is That Cyknight really?" Asks Sona, as her glasses shine and block her eyes.

This all causes Rias to go ridged, finding that the Student Council President had seen everything. 'At least she doesn't know that Akaryū is really the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig. At least not yet.' Thinks the redhead. She then looks down "Gomen, Sona. But I can't tell you anything.".

"Very well. If I can't the answers from you, then I'll just have to get them myself." States the short, black haired girl. She then turns on her heel and walks to the door. "Come, Tsubaki.".

"Hai, Kaichō." Replies the longer haired member of the Student Council. She then turns and follows after her superior, with her closing the door afterwards.

After the door closes the blueish green eyed Devil sighs and closes her eyes. "That could have gone better." Mutters the Gremory Clan Devil.

"What do you think she's going to do, Rias-sama?" Asks the sole male in the group.

"I don't know. But, I have a bad feeling that whatever she does,it will end badly." Replies the young King.

The next day, during the afternoon, Ddraig is once again walks in the streets, a plastic bag in his right hand with a few foods sticking out of the tops and on his left is a piece of paper, a list.

"O Toko. Why can't I say no to that woman. Every time she asks me to do something, I just have to do it. Well, she is letting me stay at her home, so I guess that it's fair for me to help out. Er, but why does she want fish and camembert on the same day. Kimo I." Mutters the Fiery Ace, as he stuffs the list in the bag and turns his head away from the bag. "Shōjiki, I wish I didn't have a sense of smell for this stuff.". After a moment he shakes his head. "Maybe I should just fly the rest of the way to get it over quicker?". As he ponders the best way to get home, he notices a nearby clock on a wall and sees that it's already 3:30. 'Huh, School must be over. That means Kiddo and Asia should be home by now. Unless Gremory tries something again. No way. She's not dumb enough to do anything, the day after I warned her, again.'. He then shakes his head and just keeps walking for a bit longer until he stops in the middle of the road. 'Why do I feel like I'm being watched and from where?'. He looks around but no one seems to be paying attention to him, not to surprising as there are several other Cyknights in the roar. Until he finally sees someone look at him.

He sees someone standing in the front of an alleyway.

That person is a young girl about 17 years old and average height. She has rather moderately sized breasts and what his her most distinct feature is her long, snow white hair that reaches her back, with the bangs just covering her forehead, she also has bright grey eyes. She's also wearing the full female Kuoh uniform and she is definitely looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Asks the 7'' Cyknight.

She just raises her right hand and gives the common symbol to come closer.

"You want me to come closer? Hai." Replies the golden horned Dragon Emperor. He walks closer and soon stands in front of the white haired girl with him, towering over the shorter female. "Do you need something?".

The grey eyed schoolgirl doesn't say anything and in a second she swipes the bag from the Fiery Ace's grasp and quickly turns around and starts to run off, leaving a stunned winged Cyknight. "Nani? Hey, get back here!" Growls out the red armoured Cyknight, as he recovers from his shock and gives chase.

The bag stealing girl turns a corner, with the emerald jeweled Cyknight hot on her heels.

But, when he turns the corn all he sees is a dead end and the girl is nowhere to be seen. "Nani? Where'd she go?" Wonders the Red Dragon Emperor. He then notices a long shadow on the ground, he follows it and looks up, to see that girl in the top of the building at the end of the alley. She then turns around and moves on. "Nani? What is she? Usagi?". He then shakes his head and focuses again. He actives his wings and with a short flight he reaches the top and gives chase to the long haired thief. The quickly reach the end of the roof, but that stops neither of them, as the shorter of the two of them leaps off the edge and is able to land on the next rooftop. A moment later and the Fiery Ace also makes the jump and neither lose any speed as they repeat the process as the chase continues.

"Shinken Ni? If this thing ends with me going down a rabbit hole, then I am going to be very annoyed!" Growls out the Red Dragon Emperor as he starts to accelerate. But then, the young girl jumps off the edge of the the roof, only this time she doesn't leap to the next rooftop. Instead she leaps down the alley way. "Mote!". He then follows her down and runs after the white haired girl. They continue their chase until the green eyed Cyknight sees his grey eyed query run into another abandoned warehouse. "A second, warehouse? This is getting ridiculous.". He stops running and walks to the door, which had only been open enough for the girl to get in and Ddraig is far too big to fit. "This is getting annoying.". He then pulls the door open and finally goes inside.

His eyes quickly adjust to the dimmer lighting inside the building. Inside he sees something rather surprising.

Inside is the building, is Sona, along with Tsubaki and Tsubasa. There's also the white haired girl and three more girls.

One of the girls is rather tall and the same age as the rest of the girl and is of about average height. She has reddish-brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders and are done into pigtails held by orange ribbons. She also has several bangs crisscrossing over her forehead and a few more that spike outwards, as well as a single strand that points upwards. She has bright brown eyes and sees wearing the same full uniform as the rest.

Another is a slim young woman, with long dark brown hair that are done into two braids that starts halfway down her hair, with matching brown eyes, that strangely seem to be in a permanent shape of gentle happiness. Like the others she's in the girl's uniform.

The last of them appears to be about a year younger than the rest. She has long brown hair that are done into two long pigtails with two green hair clips keeping her bang up, that match her own green eyes. She's also wear the Kuoh girl uniform, with Stallings that are striped in green and dark green.

The short haired, glasses wearing girl into the front of the rest, with a small smile. "Kon'nichiwa, Akaryū-san. I'm glad to see you've come." Says the violet eyed girl.

"You know if you wanted me to come all you had to do is just ask. You didn't have to send your white rabbit, over there to steal from me, to chase her here." Remarks the 7'' Cyknight, as he crosses his arms.

The rounded spectacle wearing student just gives a small chuckle. "I just wanted to make sure that you would come. If I had asked you, you may have said no. This way, I know you'd come." Explains the small busted leader of the female group.

"Can you atleast give it back, now?" Asks the Fiery Ace.

"Kekkō." Replies Sona. She then turns to white haired girl. "Momo, give it back.".

"Hai, Kaichō." Response the now named Momo and then she just throws the bag over to Ddraig.

Who quickly uncrosses his arms and catches the bag with his left hand. "Nē! Watch it! There are fragile things in here and if any of it is broken, then you'll be the ones paying for it." Growls the green eyed Cyknight. He then carefully looks in the bag and puts it down."So, what do you want from me?".

This causes the purple eyed president to lose her small smile and becomes very serious. "I simply want to ask you one simple question. Who are you? And don't bother saying you're just a Cyknight or anything like that. I saw you kill that Stray Devil and I know you have knowledge of the Supernatural. So, who are you, really?" Questions Sona. "And I suggest that you answer me, quickly.".

The tallest of all the occupants of the buildings just remains unimpressed. "Or what? Off with my head?" Wonders the obviously annoyed Cyknight.

"Very funny. But, no. If you don't answer me, then I'm afraid that we'll have to make you." Warns the Student Council President.

"Huh. Good luck with that." Says the emerald eyed Cyknight as he glares at Sona.

"We gave you a choice. Now we just have to beat the answers out of you!" Shouts out the blue haired tomboy, as she rushes forward and attempts to punch that much larger foe with her right fist, but Ddraig is able to raise his left forearm and block the blow, but the for sent him skidding back, but only half an inch. He then musters up enough strength to through Tsubasa back. She recovers of on her feet and quickly goes back on that attack. She rushes forward and attempts to do a hurricane kick with her right foot, but the Fiery Ace, leans back enough to make the attack miss and the resulting momentum causes Tsubasa to spin a total of 180 degrees and is able to recover without losing her balance. She plants her right foot on the floor and then send a high back kick with her left foot. But the Red Dragon Emperor once again blocks it with his right arm and this time pushes her back more easily than before. This also causes the blue haired girl to be spun again and now she's facing 'Akaryū'. She then leaps forward and aims a right hook directly at the 7'' Cyknight's head. But with shocking speed the crimson armoured Cyknight ducks down, shocking the tomboy with his deceptive speed and agility, but it only lasts a second, as Ddraig delivers a deviating punch with his big left fist to blue eyed girl's unprotected stomach. This causes her to gasp in pain and the extra force of the punch throws her away from the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Tsubasa-sempai! I'll get you for that!" Cries out the long pigtailed girl as she rushes forward.

"Ruruko! Matsu!" Warns Sona, but it comes to late, as the stalking wearing girl had gotten so close she leaps in the air and attempts her own mid air spin kick with her heel aimed at Ddraig's head.

But the crimson Cyknight doesn't bother to give a visible response, until he reaches his right hand up and catches Ruruko's leg and easily throws he off to the side.

The green eyed girl hits the ground and flips over by the force of the throws. She then is able to get up but by the time she does, the huge Cyknight is already in front of her and preparing to strike her with a right hook.

Fortunately for her, his instinct cries out to move back and so at the last second and luck he does became at that moment, the reddish-brown haired girl appear in between them and she has a katana held in both hands, which is in the middle of a downward cut, that would have struck 'Akaryū's' arm had he not move it. This makes Ddraig to leap back to get some distance.

"Tomoe-sempai?" Asks the brunette.

"We can't afford to fight this guy one-on-one. He's stronger and more skilled than we thought. We may only be able to beat him if we work together." Explains the katana user.

The Fiery Ace just sighs in irritation. "I don't mean to be rude, but, are we going to fight or what?" Wonders the golden horned Cyknight. He then notices something out of the corner of his eyes and leans back again, just in time to dodge a slash from Tsubaki, who is wielding a Naginata. The two eye coloured girl then is able to recover quick enough and attempt a second vertical slash, but Ddraig dodges the attack, once again by jumping back, yet again. "Nē! Don't you know it's rude to attack a person when they're talking?'".

"In battle you take any opportunity that you can to defeat an enemy." States the bladed staff wielder.

'Huh. Can't argue with her on that.' Thinks the emerald eyed Dragon Emperor. He then sees Tsubaki jump forward, with startling speed and attempts to cut the fire attributed Cyknight. But the giant Dragonic Cyknight is able to block the attack, by using his thick right, forearm to block the weapon by clashing against his arm against the wooden shaft of it, keeping the blade just an inch ahead from his head. But the forces behind the blow causes him to buckle, though only slightly. 'She's stronger than I thought. And that speed. There's no doubt that she's that piece. The strength of that blue haired girl means she's one of those pieces and the red haired girl must be one of those, judging by the speed and her fighting style. The brown haired one, is probably one of those pieces and is no doubt the newest of them all.' He then glances over to Momo and the remaining unnamed girl. 'I still need to figure out what those two are.'. His eyes then turns to look at the leader of the group. 'But there's no doubt in my mind that's she's the one.'.

"Pay attention!" States his foes as she puts in more force.

The red winged Cyknight then gives a push, that gives him enough clearance to leap back and lands in a crouch position. He then rushes forward and the long haired weapon wielder tries to intercept the strike with her long blade weapon but once again he is able to use his forward to block the blow and this time moves out of the way and the two eye coloured girl to widen her eyes as she sees his other, large fist to curve upwards quickly.

But at the last moment, in front of Tsubaki materialises a rather ornamental silvery more, filling in between the gap between the two and the instant the Red Dragon Emperor's fist hits the reflective surface of the mirror, he is then sent flying back, as if hit by an invisible force. He ends up facing down on the floor.

The rectangular lensed glasses wearing girl pants slightly, but nevertheless readies her weapon and gets into a stance. 'That was to close. I was lucky I could activate it in time. But that should buy us all some much needed time. Even if he is able to get back up, he won't attack me if he thinks I can just use it again.' Thinks the vice president of the school council.

Suddenly, she hears a low chuckle and her eyes widen only slightly, she looks for and sees that the chuckle is coming from the downed Cyknight, who is actually rising to his feet and in moments is standing tall. "Mirror Alice. Huh. Hadn't thought that I'd be running into such a powerful Sacred Gear so soon." Mutters the Fiery Ace.

"Y-you know about Mirror Alice?" Questions the surprised Naginata user.

"Hai. It's a very powerful Sacred Gear, being able to not only absorb the power of an attack but also being able to send the attack back at the attacker at twice the power. Unfortunately for you, I know it's one, big, flaw." States the emerald jeweled Dragon Emperor. He the speed for a throws a right punch, which clashes against the pole of the Naginata, which she had readied at the last moment. "It has a cool down period. Meaning for the next few minutes, you won't be able to use it again.". He then gives his fist another push and the overall force is enough to send her back skidding, causing her to go closer to the white haired girl and the braided girl, but she is able to remain standing.

He then actives his wings and quickly ascends into the air and hangs in the air for a moment before he heads straight towards the two eye coloured female, with his right foot extended forward, to deliver a powerful kick.

But the white haired and brunette girls run to stand in front of Tsubaki.

"Momo-chan! Reya-chan!" States the spear like weapon wielder, as she she sees the two remaining members of Sona's group.

They then throw their hands out and in front of their hands come two large blue Magic Circles, just like the one Sona herself had summoned two days prior.

His golden clawed foot hits a seemingly invisible dome of energy acting as a forcefield.

Seeing that he can't break through the force field, easily, he decided to instead use the energy dome as a foothold and leaps back, doing a backflip and landing on his own two feet. "Well, that answers the question, I was wondering earlier." Mutters the Red Dragon Emperor. He then hears a strange sound, disturbingly akin to that of water rushing in. He turns his head slightly, but can't even fully turn it, as a huge blast of water comes in and hammers him from the side.

The resulting force of the vertical water geyser keeps pushing him, until he ends up crashing into the wall. The water torrent finally ends and the Red Dragon Emperor is allowed to slide down the wall with his legs on the floor.

"I tried to warn you that fighting us would be much more difficult than fighting against that Stray Devil you faced. But I must admit you did better than I expected." Prises the glasses wearing girl, as one of those blue Magic Circles disappears from in front of her and all of the other have recovered and quickly move to stand beside her.

She then hears a light groan. Her violet eyes widen as she sees the Fiery Ace rise to his feet and then his emerald eyes focus and fall upon the short haired girl. "Hai. For one, it was one-on-one, not one-on-seven. Plus I have to admit, I didn't think that member of the Sitri Clan would bring their, Queen, a Knight, a Rook, both her Bishops and a Pawn, all to face one Cyknight." Retorts Ddraig. "And by the way, Arigato. I need a shower.".

"Y-you know, I am of the Sitri Clan?" Questions the now revealed King.

"And how do you know what pieces we are?" Adds Tsubaki as she is equally as surprised as her leader.

"It's obvious. The proficiency in Water Magic, the blue Magic Circles and I saw the symbol of the Sitri Clan in the middle of your Magic Circles, the only way you could possibly have that symbol, is if you are part of the Sitri Clan or in the Peerage of a member. As for your pieces it was obvious to me. You were without a doubt the leader and I could tell you are the most powerful, making you the King. Kinme Ginme, beside you had the strength of a Rook and the speed of a Knight and the only piece that has both attitudes is the Queen. The Okyan, was just as obvious with her impressive strength and her hand-to-hand fighting style showed that she's a Rook. The same can be said for Akage, the fact she has such surprising speed and a uses a Katana just shows she's a Knight. Shiro Usagi and Henso were a little more difficult, until I saw them make that rather strong shield in so little time. That kind of Magical skill, is something I only see in Bishops. As for Midori, well, she was above a normal Human, but she didn't have any particularly strong points, so she had to be a Pawn and judging by her hot headedness and lack of style, she's no doubt the newest member of your Peerage." Explains the golden horned Dragon Emperor, as he mostly ignores the shocked expressions of the Sitri Peerage, at his explanation. "And know that I've identified your strengths and your weaknesses, I no longer have to hold back so much.".

"Nani?" Questions Sona Sitiri, as her eyes widen.

The golden clawed Cyknight kicks off the ground and appear before the second Peerage in the city, in only a moment span and fortunately for them, they all react just in time to leap back by instinct, to dodge the income right fist of the Fiery Ace. Which ends up hitting the ground and causing a fist sized crater in the group.

The seven female Devil's all spread their bat-like wings and remain hovering in the air.

"That, was to close." Remarks Tsubasa.

"Hai" Agrees Tomoe, as they retreat into the sky, with their metallic foe watching them from below.

"Don't you know that I can fly too?" Wonders the crimson armoured Cyknight. He then actives his own set of wing and sets off to fly after them.

"Everyone move!" Orders the violet eyed Pure Devil.

The females Devils all fly out in different directions as fast as possible, with Ddraig follow suite.

Soon all of them are flying around almost randomly and soon they all of them are all over them.

Ruruko looks around all the area, as she continues to fly around the room, but she can only see the other members of her group and can't see the crimson Cyknight anywhere.

"Nani? Where did he go? Where is he?" Questions the green eyed girl.

"Take a guess." Comes the deep voice from behind her and before the green eyed Devil has a chance to look behind her as she feels a sharp pain in the back as she gets kneed in the back. The attack causes her to gasp in pain and surprisingly the force seem enough to knock her out.

The pained gasp is loud enough that it causes all of the other Devils to stop flying around and see that their youngest has been K.O.ed and falls to the floor. Thankfully they weren't very high off the ground, so us wasn't a long drop and did little damage to her.

"Rukuro-chan! Gasps Tsubasa.

"Keep your head in the game, Okyan. You should only worry about your friends when you're sure you don't have to worry about yourself." Advises the Red Dragonic Cyknight. "And unfortunately for you. You're not safe yet.".

The 7'' Cyknight then zooms forward and faster than his metal body would suggest and caught by surprise, the blue haired girl, is unable to block, ending up with the Fiery Ace's right fist colliding the with her stomach and she ends up being thrown into the wall and the force successfully knocks her out, as she slides down the wall and onto the floor.

"Tsubasa!" Gasps the Knight of the group. "Momo-chan, Reya-chan. Cover me.".

""Hai!"" Responds the pair of Bishops. They both raise their hands and two Sitiri style Magic Circles appear in front of them, with them being half theirs summoner's height and from each bursts blasts of water. Although they are noticeably weaker than the one launched by their leader.

"Mizu. How very Sitiri." Mutters the Fiery Ace. He then just drops down in the air to successfully dodges both water streams. But once both steams finish, it reveals that the pigtailed Knight was hiding behind them and has her katana raised above her head, positioned for a downward slash. Ddraig just rolls his eyes and quickly moves to the right, evading the sword attack. Tomoe recovers and moves her blade to horizontal slash her metallic enemy's chest. But, the crimson armoured Cyknight simply falls back, causing the katana blade to hit nothing but thin air and what she didn't realise that the Red Dragon Emperor had positioned his left foot, directly act her, with it drawn back and in a flash he kicks her in the stomach, turning his foot to side, so only his metal foot strikes her and not his golden claws.

The long, reddish-brown haired girl lets out a gasp of pain, as she's sent back, but recovers a moment later. Unfortunately she no longer feels the weight of her weapon. She looks down and sees that she's no longer holding her katana. "Nani? My sword! Where is it?" Frantically questions the female Knight, as she scans the floor for her lost weapon.

She stops when she hears the Dragonic Cyknight, falsely clearing his throat to get her attention. She looks towards him and her eyes widen.

"Looking for this?" Wonders the crimson Cyknight, as he holds Tomoe's sword in his right hand and as such it fits just fine in the larger grasp. "Nice Katana, by the way. Good balance and well maintained. But personally I prefer a European Broadsword, has more heft.".

"Give it back!" Order the brown eyed Knight.

"Um. Īe." Replies the emerald eyed Dragon.

The now weaponless Knight, says nothing, instead she rushes forward, displaying that she is as fast in the air as she is one land.

Though as she draws closer, Ddraig spins closer and then successfully hits the back of her neck with the bottom of the sword, with the force being strong enough to knock her unconscious and fall to the floor.

"Taken down by her own weapon. Hinikuna." Mutters the golden horned Cyknight. He then turns to the two Bishops which he had gotten closer than before to them. He then zooms towards them, as they are still in shock of seeing their teammate go down. He seemingly disappears once he's in front of them and reappears behind them, with the Katana he holds held out. The Bishops' eye then roll back as they fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Momo-chan! Reya-chan!" Gasps Tsubaki, as she sees all of her allies fall in a minute.

"Oh, Ochitsuku. There fine. Well, relatively fine. I used the blunt edge." Says the Red Dragon Emperor. "Miru?". He then shows them that he's holding the Katana backwards, so that the blunt edge is forward. "So, shall we finish this?".

The mismatch eyed Queen doesn't verbally responds and instead she rushes forward with her Naginata ready. She swings the weapon, but he green eyed Dragon Emperor, uses the Katana to block the blade and pushes her back. But the long haired Devil, quickly recovers and goes back on the attack. But every time she attempts to strike him, the Fiery Ace raises his purloined sword to block and push her back. Then suddenly the 7'' Cyknight goes one the attack. Raising the blade up high and brings it down fast. But Tsubaki is able to raise the staff of her Naginata to attempt, to block the attack. But, the Japanese sword cuts straights through wooden staff, thanks to Ddraig's greater strength. The young Queen of the Sitiri, has no time to be shocked as the crimson Cyknight drops the Katana from his right hand and catches it in his left hand that he had positioned below, with the blade flipping around, so then he continues with a literal uppercut. But the moment the gleaming edge comes near, the reflective surface of Mirror Alice appears and blocks the attack. The resulting reversed force send his flying back a bit. Although the Red Dragon Emperor, instantly recovers and goes back on the attack. Tsubaki attempts to intercept him with the bladed half of her weapon. But, Ddraig used his stolen sword to move the weapon out of the way a lands a devastating right punch to her unprotected stomach. Whilst the Sitiri Queen gasps at the force, and the quickly follows with a uppercut using the same hand to her jaw. The force finally knocks her out and loses her grip on the remnants of her weapon, as she is sent flipping through the air and lands on the floor.

The golden horned Cyknight just lets out a sigh and lands on the floors. He the turns to look at the sole conscious member of the Student Council. "So, let's finish this." States the Red Dragon Emperor.

The member of the Sitiri Clan doesn't verbally responds, instead she raises her arms a summons a blue Magic Circle that's the same size as she is, and outbursts a continuous water steam, although it then seems to shift and becomes a serpent like Dragonic creature with glowing yellow eyes.

"Hum. Suirō. How ironic." Muses the green eyed dragon. He then launches himself into the air causing the water construct to miss, but it then turns and once again chases after him, curving and turning in mid air to follow the Fiery Ace. "How annoying.". A grin comes over his metallic maw as he gets an idea. Hen continues to fly, just staying ahead of the water construct. He then turns, diving straight down, aiming directly for the body of the water creature, near Sona, who looks at this with a confused expression, but doesn't stop focusing on her attack.

The Red Dragon Emperor nears the body of the liquid serpent. But, at the last moment, he pulls up and flies out of the way.

Unfortunately the head of the water creature isn't as quickly, nor agile, so it ends up crashing into itself. The force causes its entire body to explode outwards, blinding the glasses wearing Devil for a moment.

Though when the water fell out of the way and it ends up reveals the Fiery Ace, right in front of her. The 7'' Cyknight is in the middle of a mid air hurricane kick, the he hammers the large bulk of this lower left leg into the shot haired Devil's side and sends her flying into the side of the building and sliding down the wall, although she is able to stay in her feet. But before she can move she finds herself with the tip of the Katana barely an inch away from her throat.

"Now, I suggests that you call Gremory, so that we can finally get this this over with." States the golden horned Cyknight.

A bit later the Gremory Peerage, except for Asia are all walking towards the warehouses that the battle had taken place.

"Rias-sama, why exactly do we have to come here again?" Asks Kiba.

"I'm not exactly sure, all that I know is that Sona called me and asked me to come to this address." Answers Rias.

"I wonder what she wants us for? And why so far out of the way?" Wonders Akeno.

"Let's see. We're here." Remarks the redheaded, as they finally reach the warehouse.

The all walk over to the door and look inside. Their eyes widen as they see almost the entire Sitiri Peerage are unconscious and laying on the floor and the only conscious member is their King, who is backed up against the wall, and still has the Katana near her throat, being held by the red Cyknight.

The Red Dragon Emperor, sees them and turns to look at them. "I know what you are about to ask. But don't. Take the other Devils to your clubhouse, I'll get Kiddo, Yōseiyashi and Asia, then we all will get some answers. Hai?" Asks the 7'' Cyknight. The dumbfounded Devil group could only nod. "Yoi.". He finally pulls the Japanese blade back and rests it against his large shoulder.

Even later Ruruko is finally steering, and waking up. The tomboy opens her eyes, and is surprised to find herself sitting on one of the couches in the Occult Research Club. Sitting beside her are Momoko and Reya, with the rest of her team standing behind the couch, expect for her King, who is sitting in the farthest chair from the window and her Queen who is standing behind Sona. Across from the Student Council President is Rias, sitting her her normal chair. The Gremory Peerage is standing behind their leader. On the other couch is Issei and Asia, with the two Cyknights standing behind it. With Yōseiyashi giving a friendly wave.

"Nani? Kaichō? What happened?" Asks the pigtailed haired Devil.

Her glasses wearing leader just gives a little sigh. "As ashamed I am to admit it, Akaryū-san was able to defeat all of us and after he did, I was forced to call Rias, and her Peerage. We were brought here to sort everything out. Fortunately I've already explained, the reason why, we did what we did." Admits the Sitiri Clan Devil.

"Hai. Next time you want to learn something about somebody then I suggest you either go up to them and ask them, or more realistically get close to that person and gain their trust, and then let them tell you." Explains the Golden clawed Cyknight. "It's much better than stealing something from that person, leading said person to an abandoned warehouse and then attack that person if they don't answer you.". The Sitiri Peerage have the decency to look sheepish at their earlier action. "But I have to admit, I admire your determination and your battle prowis. Plus I have a feeling that your just as stubborn as Gremory, so to save me a huge headache later, I'm just going to tell you the truth.".

"Akaryū-san! You can't!" States the red haired Devil.

"Yes, I can! Gremory. It's my secret therefore I can decide who ever I want." Responds the Red Dragon Emperor.

"So what's the secret, Akaryū-san?" Asks Momo.

"It's that 'Akaryū' isn't my real name, like how Sitiri uses 'Shitori' as a fake name, it's just an alias for my true name. Which is, Ddraig, also known as the Red Dragon Emperor." Reveals the 7'' Cyknight.

This causes the second Devil group to gasps in shock.

"You're the Red Dragon Emperor? But I thought that your spirit was trapped within the Boosted Gear. If you are really Ddraig how did you get out?" Asks Tsubaki.

"I am the real Ddraig and as for how I got out of the Boosted Gear and into this Cyknight body, well, I have absolutely no idea. That's something were still trying to figure it out." Reveals the green eyed Cyknight.

All of the Student Council members continue to gawn at the tallest creature in the room.

But then the blue haired girl lets out a slight grunt as her hand moves down to her stomach. This draws the attention of the smaller Cyknight.

"Is something the matter Onee-chan?" Asks the four winged Cyknight, as he moves forward towards her.

"Oh, I... er it's just that, the hit I got from, Akar… I mean Ddraig-san still hurts and I think that has it left a bruise, er… who are you?" Asks the tall rook.

"Watashi Wa Yōseiyashi and I can help you." Replies the blue eyed Cyknight.

"Nande?" Asks the tomboy Rook.

"Kono Yō Na." Responds the green Cyknight, as he activates his half of Twilight Healing and holds his ringed hand over her stomach and lets the healing magic do it's thing.

Unfortunately this display only causes the second Devil group to once again gape at it. The leader of that group just turns and looks at the oldest creature in the room.

The golden horned Cyknight just sighs. "This is going to be a really long day." Mutters Ddraig.


End file.
